Magic Love
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Kagamine Len adalah seorang penyihir, dia ingin menjadi penyihir terbaik, tetapi dia sangat suka bolos-bolosan, bukan berarti pemalas, dia sudah cukup pintar dalam sihir, dia sering bolos karena pintar, jika nilainya turun baru dia giat sekolah.pada saat ujian kenaikan kelas, ia diberi tugas sihir cinta atau kita sebut Magic Love/ review please?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Teritorial

Author: halo minna

Lia: halo master

Author: saya membawakan fanfic pertama saya

Ryn: akhirnya kita ada kerjaan juga lia

Lia: ya#semangat 45

Author: eitss, karena ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi aku yang pertama baca

Ryn: jiah, terus kami ngapain?

Author: tunggu chapter 2/3

Lia: okeh OwOb

Author: ok, cerita dimulai#teriak pake toa

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid buatan Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia**

**PERHATIAN**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**dll**

**Magic Love**

Namaku kagamine len, aku adalah seorang penyihir, dan aku ingin menjadi penyihir nomor 1, tetapi kemauanku dengan sifatku bertolak belakang, aku memiliki kelebihan di wajahku (shota), aku memiliki nee-chan bernama kagamine lenka, aku hidup hanya bersama nee-chanku, orang tuaku tinggal di inggris. Di sekolah penyihirku yang bernama *sensor, aku memiliki sahabat terbaik, tersetia, tersayang, tercinta, terimut, tershota, terman... wait, ralat, aku memiliki teman yang baik dan setia, yang bernama hibiki lui dan oliver. Karena kekompakan kami, kami sering disebut trio macan*plak maksudku trio shotas, sebutan itu memang aneh, toh kami tidak memperdulikannya.

Len pov

"Lenny... bangun!". kata seseorang sambil menarik selimutku.

ya siapa lagi kalau bukan nee-chan

"nnngg, masih ngantuk". Kataku sambil menarik selimut

"kalau tidak bangun, jatah makan pagi sampai sore tidak ada untuk mu"kata nee-chanku sambil death glare

"ok, siap!". Kataku sambil loncat dari tempat tidur

***didapur***

"nee-chan berangkat kerja dulu ya". Kata lenka sambil memakan roti

"lalu yang mengan...". ucapku sambil memegang pisang

"kau bareng temen shotamu saja". Balas lenka

aku pun melanjutkan makan

*tok-tok-tok

"Len-kun!". Ucap seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu

"ya-ya sabar". Jawabku dengan mulut penuh pisang + kulit"nya

"huh, lama sekali, ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat". Kata temanku sambil sweatdrop

"ya, omen, ui-un, iver-un"(iya, gomen, lui-kun, oliver-kun). Jawabku dengan mulut penuh pisang and kulit"nya

"telan dulu yang ada dimulutmu". Kata lui dengan muka menghitam

*gleg

Aku menelan pisang and kulit-kulitnya sekaligus. (rakus –")

"ok, ayo, kita berangkat". Ucapku sambil mengambil tas

***disekolah***

"sial kita telat, bagaimana ini". Kata lui kepadaku dan oliver

"kalau gitu kita bolos saja". Jawabku dengan ketus

"dari pada kita dimutilasi sama meito-sensei karena telat, mending kita bolos-bolosan di cafe". Lanjutku

Maklum meito-sensei mantan yakuza

Teman"ku pun hanya menganggukan kepala, pertanda setuju

***di cafe***

"pelayan, mana jus pisang yang ku pesan". Teriakku dengan nada keras

"ini jusnya lenny". jawab seorang pelayan

Siapa lagi yang bisa manggil aku lenny kalo bukan nee-chanku sendiri, ya nee-chanku berkerja di cafe ini

"lenny?". Ucap temanku lui yang kebingungan

"nee-chan, formal dikit dong, tuan, terhormat,, -san, -sama, dan lain-lain, masa pake nama aneh itu sih". Jawabku dengan nada kesal

"hmmm". Jawab lenka sambil menghela nafas

"iya tuan len-kun". Lanjut lenka dengan muka mengehitam

"hehehe". Jawabku sambil meminum jus buah

"teganya dirimu len-kun". Ucap temanku oliver dengan sweatdrop

"hmm, bolos lagi ya". Ucap lenka sambil melirikku dengan tatapan aneh

Aku pun tidak peduli, aku melanjutkan minum jus

"hehehe iya". Jawab lui

"apa asiknya jadi penyihir di zaman sekarang". Lanjutku

"pelankan suaramu!". Jawab lenka

"disini terlalu ramai, mungkin ucapan len-kun tidak terdengar". Ucap temanku oliver

Aku pun melanjutkan minum jus

"kalo gitu, lenny bantu nee-chan jadi maid disini aja". Lanjut lenka

Aku pun kaget, dan tidak sengaja jus yang kuminum tumpah sekaligus dimulutku, lenka pun hanya keingungan

"tissu!". Ucapku dengan mulut celemotan

"ini tissunya". Jawab lui sambil memberikan tissu

Aku pun mengelap muka dan bajuku yang kena jus

"huh, apa gak salah nee-chan, aku harus cosplay jadi maid?". Ucapku dengan muka menghitam

"iya, hitung-hitung buat hukuman karena kau bolos". Jawab lenka dengan santai

"eh...!". jawabku

"kayaknya bagus tuh len-kun, kami setuju". Lanjut lui sambil melirikku

"eh, enak saja, aku gak mau!". Jawabku dengan nada kesal

"ayo, ikut nee-chan". Jawab lenka sambil menarik tanganku

"ENGGAK!". Aku pun memberontak, (iya lah harga diriku telah diperjuangkan)

"sini ku bantu nee-chan". Kata temanku lui sambil menarik rambutku

"iitai, sakit BAKA!". Ucapku sambil memegang kepala

"hee, gak bisa lari". Ucap temanku oliver sambil menarik tanganku

"GYAAAA, dasar penghianat!". Ucapku dengan nada marah

Lui dan oliver pun menarikku ke toilet cowok (iya lah, masa toilet cewek)

*suara di toilet*

"GYAAAAA!". Teriakanku

"ssh, diam, pakai ini!". Jawab temanku lui

"dasar penghianat, awas saja nanti!". Ucapku

"ingin melindas kami dengan roadroller lagi?, tidak bisa". Jawab oliver

*brug-brak-brak*

"aduh, woy, kepala gua gak usah di jedotin juga kale!". Ucapku dengan nada kesal

"toiletnya sempit gan". Jawab lui dengan santai

"siapa suruh, dah jelas sempit, sekaligus 3 orang masuk ke toilet". Jawabku dengan nada kesal

"haaa, dapat, cepat pakai ini!". Ucap oliver

"TIDAAAAKK!" teriakku

*diluar toilet*

"hmm, berisik sekali". Batin lenka

" hay, lenka-san, sedang apa?". Sapa seseorang

"eh, rinto-kun". Jawab lenka

"sedang apa kau disini?". Ucap rinto dengan bingung

"ahh, tidak ada apa-apa kok". Jawab lenka dengan senyum nista

"oh, yasudah, lennka-chan, aku pulang dulu ya, dadah". Ucap rinto sambil memegang kepala lenka lalu pergi dengan melambaikan tangan

Lenka pun langsung blushing

"hm, da-dadah". Ucap lenka sambil menundukan kepala dan melambaikan tangan

"Tadaa, len-kun sudah terlihat cantik sekarang". Ucap temanku lui dengan logat kekanak-kanakannya

"hii, apaan sih, kenapa aku harus cosplaying maid gini!". Ucapku dengan nada kesal and blushing

"wow, ini lenny, bahkan nee-chan tidak mengenalnya". Sorak lenka

"siapa dulu, oliver gitu loh". Lanjut oliver dengan bangganya

"wait, aku juga dong". Lanjut lui

"hee, hanya cosplay jadi maid doang, jadi aku tidak perlu malu". Ucapku dengan sweatdrop

"eeeiitss, kata siapa, lenny juga harus bantuin nee-chan jadi maid disini". Lanjut lenka

"WHAT!, no aku gak mau!". Jawabku

"lenny...". ucap lenka dengan death glarenya

"tetap gak mau!". Jawabku

"ok, kalo gitu, lenny akan terus seperti itu sampai tugas nee-chan SELESAI!". Lanjut lenka

"APA, ih, nee-chan mah jahat sama lenny!". Ucapku dengan nada manja

"jadi?". Lanjut lenka

"iya!". Jawabku dengan nada kesal

Hii, apa salahku kami-sama, mengapa penderitaanku berat sekali, huuu, kami-sama jahat*plak

"ma-ma-MAU PESAN APA!". Ucapku dengan nada keras sambil menundukan kepala (menahan malu)

"eh, len-kun ya". Jawab seseorang dengan aroma neginya yang menyengat

"eh, mikuo-senpai, yuuma-senpai, rupanya kalian ada disini". Jawabku dengan nada bingung

"ternyata..". lanjut yuuma sambil melihatku dari bawah ke atas dan diulang terus-terusan

"eh ini bukan seperti yang kalian kira...". jawabku sambil menggerakan kedua tanganku

"apa kau kekurangan uang?". Lanjut mikuo kepadaku

"ti-ti-tida-da-dak!". Jawabku dengan nada terputus-putus

"bagaimana jika teman-teman melihatmu seperti ini?". Ucap yuuma kepadaku

"ini, bukan, ini-ini-ini, jangan kalian kira aku ingin memakai baju ini!". Lanjutku dengan nada kesal

"len-kun, aku turut bersedih, mungkin selama ini aku tidak tau kalau kamu ini termasuk keluarga yang kekurangan". Ucap mikuo dengan nada sedih

"buukaann". Jawabku dengan nada ingin menangis

Tiba-tiba badanku panas, mungkin demam

"eng...". ucapku dengan lemahnya

"kau kenapa len-kun?''. Tanya yuuma kepadaku

*brug*

Aku terjatuh dan pingsan

"len-kun, bangun!". Ucap mikuo sambil menahanku

"lenka-san!". Teriak yuuma

"ada apa, kyaaaa, lenny kenapa?". Ucap lenka dengan nada kaget

"dia pingsan". Lanjut mikuo

"kenapa bisa begini...". ucap lenka dengan nada bingung

"aku juga tidak tau". Lanjut mikuo

_*_**dirumah***

Yaa, aku memiliki kekurangan di keadaan fisikku, fisiku lemah, jadi wajar saja jika aku suka terkena demam, kata nee-chan sih, ini penyakit turun-temurun (?), dan hanya anak terakhir saja lah yang mendapat penyakit ini, dan hanya keluarga kagamine (aneh)

Len pov

"eng, di-dimana ini". Ucapku setengah sadar

"dirumah len-kun". Jawab lenka

"ah, demam lagi ya". Lanjutku

"ya, sudah istirahat saja dulu, besok kau gak usah sekolah dulu". Jawab lenka

"ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya demam dikit kok". Jawabku dengan tersenyum

"hmm, dasar adikku, sifatmu inilah yang tidak bisa ku lawan, ok besok kau boleh sekolah". Jawab lenka

"tapi kau harus istirahat yang cukup dulu". Lanjut lenka

"iya nee-chan"

***SKIP***

"ng...,hah sudah jam berapa ini!". Ucapku setengah sadar

"wah aku telat!". Lanjutku

Aku pun menuruni tangga, dan mengecek ke dapur

"nee-chan!". Teriakku

Aku melihat sepuncuk surat di meja makan, dan isi surat itu "lenny, maaf ya nee-chan gak bisa bangunin, because nee-chan ada sip malem, jadi mungkin nee-chan akan pulangnya agak larut, jadi sorry stoberry, berry, blue berry, merry, bob marley, may, dll. Dari nee-chan tercinta"

"jiah, nee-chan!". Teriakku

Aku pun mandi, pakai seragam sekolah, sarapan, lalu berangkat dengan buru-buru

***disekolah***

*brak*

"maaf sensei, aku sedikit terlambat". Ucapku sambil menundukan kepala

"iya gak papa, silakan duduk ditempatmu". Lanjut meito-sensei

"tumben meito-sensei baik kepadaku, biasanya dia langsung mencabut samurainya ke arahku". batinku

Aku pun duduk di bangkuku dekat lui

"hey, cute boyku sayang, kenapa kau terlambat". Ucap seseorang berambut putih

"eh, sukone-chan, ah berhenti lah kau memanggilku cute boy dan kata terakhir itu". Jawabku dengan sweatdrop

"hehehe, maaf deh sayang". Jawab sukone

"hey, aku ini bukan pacarmu tauk". Lanjutku

"ahh, aku sangat mencintaimu len-kun". Jawabnya dengan nada agak lebay

"hemm...". jawabku dengan sweatdrop

Idih serem banget kalo aku pacaran sama yandere satu ini, apa lagi kalau dia lagi cemburu, dijamin nyawaku hilang, apa lagi dia punya saudara angkat bernama mayu, mereka seumuran, dan katanya mereka duo yandere, idih serem...

"ok anak-anak, sebelum sensei lupa, sensei akan memberi tugas untuk ujian kenaikan kelas". Ucap meito-sensei

Para murid-murid pun diam, dan sangat hening

"yak, tugas kali ini adalah, sihir cinta (magic love), dan bahan percobaanya adalah manusia biasa". Lanjut meito-sensei

"sensei, mengapa harus manusia biasa, mengapa tidak sesama penyihir saja, agar lebih mudah". Ucap sukone

"tidak bisa, ini sudah menjadi tradisi disekolah ini". Jawab meito-sensei

"hmm, baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu takut lagi dengan yandere satu ini". Batinku

"ok pelajaran sensei mulai". Lanjut meito-sensei

Pelajaran pun dimulai

Setelah beberapa jam, bel pun berbunyi

**TING TONG**

"**waktu belajar sudah selesai, silakan istirahat"**

"ok,hik, anak-anak,hik, pelajaran hari,hik, ini digant,hik,i dengan istirahat". Ucap meito-sensei sambil memegang sake dan sedang bermabuk-ria

Para murid-murid pun bersorak gembira

Meito-sensei pun keluar kelas

"dasar, sudah tua, masih saja mabuk-mabukan". Batinku

"len-kun". Ucap seseorang sambil menggandeng tanganku

"eh, sukone-chan ada apa?. Tanyaku sambil death glare ke arahnya

"ke kantin bareng yuk". Pintanya dengan nada manja

Widih, serem ey, diajak ke kantin bareng yandere

"ah..em...eee?". jawabku kebingungan

"hoy, len-kun, ke kantin yok". Ajak seseorang

"eh, lui-kun, ayo". Jawabku sambil melepaskan gandengan sukone

"ah..., len-kun harus ikut aku". Ucapnya

"emm, o...". jawab lui yang terpotong

Aku pun segera membisik ke lui

"woy, gw gak mau bareng cewek yandere satu ini". Bisikku ke lui

"hey, dari pada aku mati, kau pilih mana?". Bisik lui ke aku

"mending kamu yang mati". Jawabku asal ceplos

Tiba-tiba lui terdiam, dan...

"hueeee, len-kun jaa'aat!". Teriaknya

"ssh... jangan seperti anak kecil, BAKA!". Ucapku dengan nada kasar

Temanku satu ini memang sedikit aneh, badannya saja yang besar, tapi sifatnya seperti anak kecil, dan hanya membuat malu saja

"lui-kun kenapa?". Ucap sukone

"eh, dia, lui-kun, berhenti menangis, jangan seperti anak kecil!". Gertakku

"len-kun jaa'aat sama lui, lui gak suka len-kun". Ucapnya sambil menangis dan logatnya yang membuatku eneg, seperti anak kecil

"LEN-KUN!". Ucap sukone dengan death glare ke arahku

"mati aku". Batinku

Sukone bukan hanya menyukaiku, dia juga menyukai lui (pusing)

"ah, lui-kun, jajan yuk". Ucapku menenangkan lui

"nanti aku jajanin deh". Lanjutku

"yang bener?". Jawab lui dengan mata bling-bling ke sayangannya yang selalu membuatku ingin melemparnya ke udara (?)

"iya". Jawabku singkat sambil senyum nista

"ok". Jawabnya

"eh, lalu sukone gimana?". Bisik lui

"nyawa kita dalam masalah". Bisikku ke lui

"ah, aku tidak jadi ke kantin". Ucapku ke sukone

"aku juga gak jadi deh". Lanjut lui ke sukone

Sukone hanya bingung dengan ucapan kami, dia pun pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa menucapkan apa pun, dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi kami

"lui-kun". Ucapku dengan lemas

"apa?". Jawab lui yang sedang makan roti yang di kasih sama kasane ted

"wih, dapet dari mana tuh roti, bagi dong". Ucapku

"tuh, si ted-kun yang ngasih, lumayan buat ganjel perut". Jawabnya sambil nyengir ke arahku

Satu lagi, temanku lui ini memiliki kebiasaan yaitu N-Y-E-N-G-I-R kapan pun, dimana pun, siapa pun, dan apa pun#plak, yang membuat aku suka ingin muntah

"dah deh, aku gak jadi laper". Ucapku dengan sweatdrop

30 menit...

**TING TONG**

"**waktu istirahat sudah usai, silakan masuk ke kelas masing-masing"**

Para murid-murid pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing, begitu pula denganku

"baik anak-anak, ada sedikit pengumuman". Ucap meito sensei

Para murid pun diam

"tugas sihir cinta akan dilaksanakan esok hari, semoga kalian bisa datang ke sekolah ini pada pagi hari, tidak ada yang boleh telat, karena ini pembagian homestay". Lanjut meito sensei

"baik sensei". Ucap kami para pelajar

Kami pun melanjutkan pelajaran

"eh, cute boy sayang". Panggil seseorang ke arahku

"apa sukone-chan, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu!". Gertakku

"hehehehe, maaf sayang". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"berhenti lah memanggilku sayang, aku bukan pacarmu tauk". Jawabku dengan nada kesal

"hehehehehe". Dia hanya tertawa kecil

"dan selain itu, aku juga akan mendapat pacar, bukan sama kamu". Ucapkku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"eh?!". Ucapnya kaget

"ya, sebentar lagi ada tugas sihir cinta, jadi aku akan berpacaran kepada manusia, bukan kepada cewek yandere sepertimu". Ucapku asal ceplos

"uuuu, len-kun jahat". Ucapnya dengan nada kesal

"weeeee, makanya jangan manggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu". Lanjutku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"hey kagamine-san, apa kau lakukan disana, cepat maju kedepan!". Teriak meito sensei ke arahku

"mati aku". Batinku

"weeeee, rasain!". Balas sukone sambil menjulurkan lidah

Aku pun diberi hukuman oleh meito sensei, yah tidak terlalu susah-susah banget, hanya mengerjakan PR 5 kali lipat#plak

2 jam...

**TING TONG**

"**jam pelajaran telah usai, waktunya pulang"**

"ok,hik, anak-anak, waktunya,hik, pulang". Ucap meito sensei meninggalkan kelas

Para murid-murid pun bersorak gembira, dan langsung siap-siap, lalu pulang

Aku pun merapihkan buku-bukuku dan siap-siap pulang

"len-kun". Ucap seseorang

"eh, lui-kun dan oliver-kun". Balasku sambil merapihkan buku

"hari ini kamu gak ada kegiatankan". Tanya lui

"ada, hukuman yang diberi meito-sensei". Ucapku dengan wajah polos

"sudah, itu biarkan saja, mending kita nongkrong di cafe". Ucap lui enteng

"lui-kun". Ucap oliver

"len-kun banyak tugas hari ini, sebaiknya biarkan dia selesai mengerjakannya". Lanjut oliver ke arah lui

"ah, tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengerjakan prnya sekalian di cafe". Lanjutku

"tidak apa-apa?". Tanya oliver

"iya". Jawabku singkat

Lui pun kegirangan dan menarik tanganku

"yeee, ayo kita ke cafe". Teriaknya dengan lebaynya

Tak (suara benda jatuh)

"eh-eh-eh, lui-ku!". Ucapku yang hapir jatuh

"lui-kun tunggu aku" teriak oliver

***di cafe***

"mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang maid

"em, jus pisang satu". Ucapku

"ok, lalu ada lagi?". Tanya maid

"emm, steak, sosis, pizza, sup, dan minuman dingin ya". Jawab lui

Temanku lui juga memiliki sifat yang rakus dan suka makan, bahkan dia pernah memenangi lomba makan ramen se provinsi#plak

"lui-kun, banyak sekali pesananmu?". Tanya oliver

"tenang aku yang traktir". Jawab lui santai

Aku dan oliver pun hanya bisa ber-oh-ria, lumayan lah ditraktir temen

"ini dia pesanannya". Ucap maid itu

"wah sepertinya enak semua". Jawab lui dengan mata bling-bling

Aku dan oliver pun hanya sweatdrop

Lui makan dengan lahapnya, aku sedang mengerjaka PR sambil minum jus dan makan beberapa pizza, oliver sedang melihat lui yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya sambil sweatdrop

"ver-un au akan tekna a?"(oliver-kun mau makan steaknya ga?). tanya lui dengan mulut penuh makanan

"ah, aku pizza saja sudah cukup''. Jawab oliver dengan sweatdrop

"ang ner?"(yang bener?). tanya lui dengan mulut penuh makanan dan mata bling-bling

"iya". Jawab oliver dengan senyum nista

"waa, aigato iver-un"(wah, arigatou oliver-kun). Jawab lui dengan mata bling-bling

Lui pun menghabisi semua makanan yang dipesan (rakus amet), saatnya untuk membayar

"lui-kun, ayo kita pulang". Ucapku ke lui yang sedang kekenyangan

"iya sebentar". Jawabnya

Lui pun pergi ke kasir

"jadi semuanya berapa?". Tanya lui

"steak 300 yen, sosis 200 yen, pizza 350 yen, sup, dan minuman dingin 200 yen, jus pisang 200 jadi semuanya 1250 yen". Jawab kasir sambil tersenyum

"ok segitu gampang". Jawab lui santai sambil memegang saku celananya

"emm...". ucap lui

"kok gak ada ya?". Ucap lui santai

"kau tidak bercandakan lui-kun?". Tanyaku

"benar, dompetku hilang, mungkin terjatuh". Jawab lui santai

"ah, apa jangan-jangan terjatuh di sekolah!". Lanjut oliver

"ah iya, jatuh disekolah". Lanjutku

"lalu bagaimana?". Tanya lui

"aku punya 400 yen". Jawab oliver

"emm aku ada 400 yen". Jawabku

"baru 800 yen, sisa 450 yen". Lanjut lui

Mataku pun tertuju pada 1 maid yang dikuncir ekor kuda, berambut kuning panjang, yak dia adalah nee-chan (lenka)

Aku pun menghampiri lenka

"nee-chan, punya 450 yen?". Tanyaku

"emm ada, emang ada apa?". Jawab lenka

"pinjem dong". Jawab lui

"emm boleh, tapi..". jawab lenka terpotong

"tapi apa?". Tanya lui memotong pembicaraan

"ada syaratnya". Jawab lenka sambil tersenyum

"apa itu?". Tanyaku

"syaratnya..."

**Bersambung...**

Author's Teritorial

Author: yak akhirnya selesai juga...#menghela nafas

Lia: hemmm... chapter ke 2 aku ya

Author: ok

Ryn: lalu aku gimana?

Author: kamu chapter selanjutnya

Ryn: ok

Author: em, maaf ya minna jika ceritanya kurang bagus, abal-abal, jelek, dan membosankan ._.)

Author: saya akan membuat ceritanya lebih baik lagi

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan, pujian , dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review

Ayano Futabatei 11/25/12 . chapter 1

emang syaratnya 'bersambung' ye? ._.

balasan:

hehehehe, maksudnya bersambung, nnti akan saya ubah lagi agar tidak membingungkan ^^

MayHakk23 11/26/12 . chapter 1

Halo Author-san! Perkenalkan, May desu!  
Endingnya... ngegantung...

.

.

.

.

PENASARAAAAN! WAAAAAA! #ditabok  
Ceritanya bagus! gak abal! gak jelek! gak ngebosenin!  
Pokoknya lanjutiiinn!  
Update kilat, okesip?  
Aku fav!

Balasan:  
hay, senang berkenalan denganmu^^  
aih, makasih banyak atas pujiannya#blush  
ok, tapi mungkin agak lama lanjutinnya

Author's Teritorial

Author: hola minna

Lia: hola juga master

Author: aih, jangan panggil aku master#blush

Lia: kan master yang membuat kami, ya sepatutnya dong dipang...

Ryn: hey, sampai kapan kalian ngoceh terus!

Lia: ehehehehehe#senyum nista

Author: sesuai janji maka chapter ke 2 dibacakan oleh...

Ryn: hmmm...#death glare

Author: LIA!#plak

#prok-prok-prok-prok-prok

Lia: ok, maka akan saya baca ceritanya#teriak-teriak diatas monas

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid buatan Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia**

**PERHATIAN**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**dll**

Len pov

"syaratnya-syaratnya. Emmm. Syaratnya". Ucap lenka menoleh seorang servant berambut honeyblonde dengan memakai 4 jepit rambut

Aku bisa melihat wajah nee-chan sedang blushing sekarang

Aku pun menoleh ke arah servant itu

"hmm, wajahnya lumayan". Batinku

Aku pun kembali menengok ke nee-chan yang sedang blushing ke arah servant tersebut

"ah...nee-chan suka ya sama servant itu ya". Ucapku asal ceplos

"eh tidak-tidak". Ucap lenka sambil menggelengkan kepala

"ahay, nee-chan suka sama servant itu ya, asik nih". Ucapku jail

"eh tidak". Jawab lenka dengan wajah blushing parah

"nee-chan...". ucapku jail sambil mengangkat alisku sebelah

"tidaak". Jawab lenka menggelangkan kepala dengan wajah blushing

"lalu apa syaratnya lenka-san?". Ucap lui memotong pembicaraanku dengan lenka

"eh, em...". jawab lenka kebingungan sambil melihat servant itu kembali

"sudah kuduga, nee-chan jatuh cintakan kepada servant itu". Ucapku dengan senyum jail

"tidak!". Jawab lenka

"bohong, nee-chan bohongkan". Jawabku

"benar, aku tidak suka sama servant itu!". Jawab lenka dengan wajah blushing parah

"haaa, aku bisa tau kok, kalau nee-chan suka sama servant itu". Ucapku santai

"heee, kok tau apanya?!". Balas lenka dengan kesal

"iya, sama seperti dulu pada saat nee-chan suka sama mikuo-senpai, aku bisa liat ciri-cirinya kok, dari wajah nee-chan sudah terlihat jelas". Jawabku dengan santai

"eh, itu...itu". ucap lenka dengan wajah blush yang nambah parah

"hehehehe ternyata lenka-san, rupanya ehehehehe". Ucap lui dengan jail

"iya, seperti yang kita pikirkan, ternyata nee-chan suka dengan servant yang itu". Jawabku sambil melirik lui

"tidak, aku tidak, ah, LENNY!". Jawab lenka yang berubah menjadi marah

"hahahaha, ternyata oh ternyata". Lanjut lui sambil melirikku

Aku pun menaikan alisku lalu menurunkannya lagi dan seterusnya ke arah lui

"kalian...". ucap lenka dengan penuh aura amarah yang begitu dahsyat

Aku dan lui pun hanya bisa merinding

"syaratnya, kalian harus jadi maid disini selama seminggu, setelah kalian pulang sekolah!". Lanjut lenka tanpa jeda dengan penuh amarah

"WHAT!". Ucapku dan lui serempak

"gak salah nee-chan?". Tanyaku sambil mengangkat alisku

"cosplay jadi maid, idih jijay bangetz". Ucap lui dengan lebaynya

"nee-chan, emosi jangan diturutin!". Lanjutku dengan muka menghitam

"em... ano, apakah kita sudah mendapatkan uangnya, kasirnya nagih terus tuh". Ucap oliver yang asal dateng sambil menunjuk ke arah kasir yang lagi ngaca

"wuih, ternyata gw cakep bener ye". Ucap kasir yang lagi ngaca dengan penuh lebaynya

"hoax banget". Batinku dengan sweatdrop

"ok, oliver-kun juga harus jadi maid disini!". Ucap lenka asal ceplos dengan penuh amarah

"lah, aku salah apa, saya baru dateng dah dihukum aja". Balas oliver dengan muka menghitam

"idih males ah nee-chan, kita inikan cowok tulen, ngapain harus jadi maid, mau ditaro mana mukaku jika teman-temanku melihatku seperti ini". Jawabku dengan nada eneg

"kalian harus mau, kalau tidak kalian akan diberi hukuman 10x lipat karena tidak membayar makanan di cafe terkenal ini!". Ancam lenka

"nee-chan mah jaa'aat, kan len cowok cakep, ganteng, tampan, rumpawan, cute, manis, kece, cool...". ucapku tanpa jeda yang langsung di stop oleh lui

"weh, gw gak kalah cakep ya, sudah berapa kali cewek yang nembak aku...". ucap lui membanggakan diri dan langsungku potong

"iya ditembak pake senapan". Ucapku sambil melirik lui

"weleh, enak saja kau". Balas lui

"dimana-mana juga pada tauk, kalo lui adalah cowok tercakep sejepang". Ucap lui membanggakan diri

"weeee, saya lebih terkenal dan lebih tercakep dari kamu". Balasku dengan nada kesal

"heh, gw itu cowok yang paling cakep tauk". Jawab lui dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"hah, gak salah, dibanding loh, gw lebih cakep and ganteng". Lanjutku dengan menjulurkan lidah

"permisi, kalo masalah cakep and ganteng itu, oliver lah yang paling cakep". Ucap oliver dengan polos

"heh, aku tuh yang paling cakep!". Jawabku

"lui yang paling ganteng!". Lanjut lui

"oliver yang paling tampan!". Ucap oliver

"kalian yang paling berisik dan mengganggu kenyamanan". Lanjut lenka kepada kami

"ehehehehe". Kami pun hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil **serempak**

"jadi?". Tanya lenka

"no, lui gak mau". Ucap lui sambil menyilang dengan tangannya

"len apa lagi, no banget". Ucapku lebay

"oliver...". ucap oliver terpotong

"ok kalo kalian tidak mau, mungkin kalian akan disuruh berkerja menjadi maid disini oleh boss, kebetulan kalian memiliki kelebihan di wajah kalian, mungkin bisa menambah daya tarik pengunjung". Ucap lenka tanpa jeda

"widih, serem amet nee-chan, kamikan cowok tulen masa jadi maid". Ucapku

"mending jadi servant aja, kami terima kok". Lanjut lui

"tapi kalo kalian jadi maid, mungkin menambah daya tarik pengunjung, dan aku diberi gaji tambahan". Ucap lenka dengan polos

"kalian harus mau, kalau tidak...". lanjut lenka dengan aura darknya yang membuat kami ketakutan

"o-o-oookkkk, ba-ba-ba-iiiikk". Ucapku terputus-putus

"i-i-iya". Lanjut oliver ketakutan

"sip dah". Balas lui mantap

"ok kalau gitu". Jawab lenka sambil menarik tangan kami

"eeeeiiii, mau dibawa kemana?". Tanyaku

"tentu saja ke toilet cowok". Jawab lenka sambil melempar kami ke toilet sekaligus ber3 dan sambil melempar costum yang harus kami pakai

.

Kami pun selesai memakai costum

"err... tidak nyaman". Ucapku

"ayo cepat". Ucap lenka yang langsung menarik tangan kami

"wey, why tunggu, aku mau jatuh". Jawab lui yang hampir jatuh

"lui-kun, mau jatuh aja bilang-bilang, toh kamu belum jatuh tuh". Balasku

Lui pun hanya sweatdrop

Kami pun disuruh melayani para pengunjung disini, yah dengan berat hati kami menjalankan tugas kami

"ma-ma-MAU PESAN APA!". Ucapku sambil menundukan kepala dan sedikit dengan nada keras

"em, kamu maid baru ya". Ucap seseorang berambut biru

Aku melihat 4 orang peria dengan wajah sama dan hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda,biru, orange, kuning, dan hijau (apakah mereka kembar?)

"eh tidak, saya disini hanya membantu, saya gak kerja disini". Jawabku dengan muka menghitam

"wajahmu cantik juga ya". Lanjut pria itu

"hadeh, saya ini sebenarnya cowok tulen yang di suruh cosplay maid". Jawabku dengan sweatdrop

"hmm, sulit dibedakan, tapi aku suka". Ucap pria itu berdiri sambil memegang daguku

"I am no yaoi!". Jawabku sambil melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah lui

"hey tunggu". Ucap seseorang berambut kuning sambil menarik tanganku

"APA!, mau pesan apa?!". Ucapku dengan nada kesal

"pesan ice cream 4 ya". Jawab lelaki berambut hijau

"hem iya...". jawabku polos

"WOY, lui-kun, come here, no lama-lama". Ucapku dengan sok english

"ok, i am coming, wait here". Ucap lui dengan sok english

Oliver pun sweatdrop

.

Lui pun menghampiriku

"ada apa gan". Ucap lui sok gaul

"heh, tolong bawain ice cream ke mereka ber 4 ye". Ucapku tak kalah gaul

"hadeh, kok gw, kan gw lagi kerja juga, garusnya ini job lo dong len-kun". Ucap lui sok gaul

"hoy, lu jadi friend jangan jahat-jahat dong". Ucapku sok english

"ok deh". Ucap lui mengalah

"OLIVER-KUN". Teriak lui

"lah, kok oliver-kun?". Tanyaku

"ok deh, aku yang pergi ke dapur". Jawab lui

.

"hey, maid, siapa namamu?". Tanya seseorang berambut biru

"hem, aku?". Aku membalas menanya

"iya, siapa namamu?". Jawab seseorang berambut honeyblonde

"namaku kagamine len, panggil saja aku len". Ucapku polos

"dan aku bukan maid disini". Lanjutku

"hem, salam kenal kagamine-kun, namaku shion kaito". Ucap lelaki berambut biru ramah

"namaku shion daito". Ucap seseorang berambut orange

"namaku shion nigaito". Ucap pria berambut hijau

"aku shion kikaito". Ucap lelaki berambut honeyblonde memperkenalkan diri

"sala kenal juga shion-san". Ucapku polos

Banyak bener nih keluarga shion, apa orang tuannya kerajinan kali ya?#plak

**~TRING~**

"pesanan datang". Ucap lui dengan tersenyum

"wow, lui-kun, kau sudah mendalami peranmu ya?". Tanyaku takjub

"tidak masalah kok jadi maid, bahkan semua orang mengiraku anak perempuan, jadi aku tidak perlu malu, selain itu temen-temen disekolah kita gak ada yang mampir ke cafe ini". Jawab lui panjang x lebar x tinggi (rumus volume balok#plak)

"wah sudah datang ya". Ucap kaito sambil menyimpan bukunya

"iya". Ucapku singkat

.

***SKIP***

Akhirnya perkejaan kami selesai, dan kata lenka, hukumannya sudah selesai, terima kasih kami-sama, ya, semua orang menganggap kami anak perempuan, jadi aku tidak perlu malu, selain itu, setelah berkerja kami diberi uang senilai 300 yen oleh lenka, wah baik sekali nee-chan

.

Kami pun pulang kerumah masing-masing(pasti)

"dah dulu ya, sayonara". Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ke lui dan oliver lalu segera masuk rumah

"good bye". Jawab oliver sok english

"dadah~". Ucap lui dengan lebaynya

Aku pun masuk ke rumah lalu ke kamarku, jelas untuk tiduran lah, masa mau mandi#plak, hari ini aku sangat lelah, padahal baru 1 hari berkerja, sedangkan lenka sudah 2 tahun berkerja disana, payah sekali diriku

"ah, lelahnya". Ucapku sambil merentangkan tubuh di kasur

"**futari de zutto odoru yaku so..."**(rington sms masuk)

Aku pun segera mengecek sms dari siapa

"_lenny ku sayang, gomen, hari ini mungkin nee-chan akan pulang pagi hari, karena hari ini ada job besar-besaran, jadi sorry memory stoberry, berry-berry, bob marley, merry, lery, mey, gery, luffy, dll, dari nee-chan tercinta, tersayang, termanis, terimut, dan terkece"_

"hmmm, sudah lah, aku tidak peduli, mau pulang pagi, mau pulang siang, mau pulang sore, gak pulang sama sekali pun aku tidak peduli". Ucapku kesal sambil melempar hp ke sofa

Karena begitu lelah, aku pun ketiduran

.

Bangun-bangun

"eng, jam berapa ini". Ucapku setengah sadar

Saatku melihat jam, masih jam 5 pagi, tumben aku bangunnya cepet, aku pun langsung turun ke bawah, mandi, sarapan, lalu langsung berangkat ke sekolah

***Di sekolah***

"pagi...". ucapku masuk kekelas

"pagi cute boy sayang". Balas sukone

"sukone-chan, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!". Gertakku

"ok deh, sayang". Balas sukone

"aku bukan pacarmu tauk!". Ucapku kesal sambil ke bangkuku

Hari ini pembagian homestay, lui dan oliver belum datang, mungkin aku kecepatan kali ya?

30 menit...

30 menit berlalu, sebentar lagi meito sensei datang, tapi temanku lui dan oliver belum juga datang, sudah lah, kenapa aku begitu peduli

"pagi anak-anak". Ucap meito dengan tersenyum

"pagi sensei". Balas kami para murid

"oke, siapa hari ini yang tidak masuk?". Tanya meito sensei

Kami para murid hanya diam sambil celingak-celinguk

"sensei, lui-kun dan oliver-kun belum datang". Ucapku

"hemm, pasti bolos lagi, tapi tumben kamu gak bolos juga kagamine-san?". Ucap meito sensei ke arahku

"hadeh, aku inikan termasuk anak berprestasi dan paling teladan, hari ini ada tugas kenaikan kelas, masa iya aku bolos-bolosan". Jawabku santai

"biasanya?". Jawab meito sensei

"hemm, sensei...iya ku akui memang aku memang sering bolos-bolosan". Jawabku dengan muka menghitam

"ok, kalau gitu akan sensei bacakan tempat kalian homestay". Ucap meito sensei

"ok, sukone-san akan homestay di rumah kediaman sukone teiru, tenang di teiru-kun memiliki maid, jadi bukan hanya kamu, lalu yukito-san akan homestay di kediaman yuzuki yukari, tenang saja disana ada kedua orang tuanya kok, lalu kagamine-san...". ucap meito-sensei

Aku pun hanya diam,

"kagamine-san akan homestay dikediaman hatsune miku, disana terdapat 3 gadis yang cukup cantik dan 1 cowok yang mirip kayak kamu(shota)". Lanjut meito-sensei

"lalu untuk mayu-chan kau akan homestay di kediaman muyo-san, dia orang kaya dan dirumahnya banyak sekali maid, tetapi dia tidak punya orang tua, jadi harus pengertian ya". Lanjut meito-sensei

Lalu meito-sensei membacakan yang lain

"namanya hampir sama dengan namaku". Ucap mayu yang sedang berbunga-bunga(bahan percobaannya orang kaya gitu loh)

"yukari ya, hemm nama yang indah". Ucap yukito dengan senangnya

"sensei, aku maunya sama len-chan".balas sukone dengan wajah sedih

"tidak ada yang perotes, lalu...". ucap meito-sensei sambil melanjutkan pembagian homestay

"hemm, kediaman hatsune miku ya, namanya hampir sama dengan hatsune mikuo". Batinku

.

Karena hanya pembagian homestay, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran lebih, dan kami diperbolehkan pulang

"ok, sebelum sensei lupa, setiap jum'at malam kalian harus mengumpulkan laporan, lalu kalian akan sekolah sementara di sekolah bahan percobaan kalian, ok, mengerti semuanya". Ucap meito-sensei

"mengerti". Jawab para murid-murid serempak

Para murid pun bergegas pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, sedangkan aku mau santai dulu di cafe

***di cafe***

"huh, hari ini aku bisa bersantai-santai lebih lama, asik". Kataku sambil duduk di salah satu bangku cafe

"hoy, len-kun". Teriak seseorang dari belakang

Aku pun menengok

"eh lui-kun dan oliver-kun". Jawabku

Mereka pun menghampiriku

"tumben kau ada disini pada saat jam segini?". Tanya lui

"hari ini cuman pembagian homestay, jadi pulangnya cepet". Jawabku

"eh tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian tidak masuk sekolah?". Tanyaku

"ehehehehe, kami terlambat, dan pas sampai disekolah, sekolah dah sepi ya udah aku dan lui-kun main-main ke cafe". Jawab oliver dengan tersenyum

"hati-hati loh besok, bisa-bisa kalian di cincang-cincang jadi kecil-kecil sama meito-sensei". Ucapku dengan nada jail

"hah yang benar". Tanya lui ke takutan

"iya, tadi saja disekolah, meito-sensei marah-marah sambil mencaput samurai kesayangannya, huuu serem banget loh". Ucapku berbohong untuk menakuti mereka

"waduh gimana nih lui-kun". Tanya oliver ke lui

"waduh, mati lah kita". Ucap lui sambil facepalm

"pppffffffftt...". ucapku menahan ketawa

"ookee, aku minum dulu ya". Ucapku dengan tesenyum yang ingin tertawa

Aku pun meminum jus pisang yang ku pesan, lui dan oliver sedang ngobrol tentang yang aku bicarakan, kasian juga sih, tapi salah sendiri bolos-bolosan

Rasanya tidak enak cuman minum doang, aku pun memesan beberapa makanan, karena lama, jadi aku sekalian jalan-jalan

Aku pun pergi ke taman cafe. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat nee-chanku(lenka) sedang duduk berduaan denga servant berambut honeyblonde, aku pun mengintip dari kejauhan

Lenka pov

"emm, ada apa ya rinto-kun?". Ucapku sambil menundukan kepala berharap blushingku bisa hilang

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa". Jawabnya santai sambil melihat ke langit

"eh, terus ngapain aku disini?". Jawabku kaget

"hehehehe, apa kau mau menemaniku 2 hari kedepan ?". ucapnya santai sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahku yang membuatku blushing parah

"ng...ng...ng i-i-iya, aku mau". Jawabku tebata-bata sambil menundukan kepala menaha blushing

"wah terima kasih lenka-chan". Ucap rinto sambil memegang tanganku

Aku pun langsung blush tingkat dewi#plak

"i-i-i-i-ya". Jawabku memalingkan wajah

"...?". rinto yang kebingungan

Saat aku melihat ke samping, aku melihat lenny sedang mengintipku dengan rinto dengan wajah senyum-senyum gak jelas, aku pun kaget karena di intip oleh adikku sendiri

"le-le-lenny...". ucapku cengok ke arah len

"hehehehe, maaf nee-chan, mengganggu ya, sudah lanjutkan saja bermesraannya". Ucap pelan len ke arahku

Rasanya aku seperti tersambar petir, sial, ternyata len sudah tau kalau aku memang menyukai rinto, pasti aku akan habis-habisan di ejeknya, hadeh... kami-sama bagaimana ini...

"ada apa lenka-chan?". Tanya rinto dengan kebingungan dan sambil memasang wajah imut and manisnya

"eh, tidak kok". Ucapku menahan blush sambil menundukan kepala dan di jawab rinto dengan ber-oh-ria

"yasudah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja perkerjaan kita, nanti dimarahin boss loh". Ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arah rinto

Aku bisa lihat rinto blushing melihatku tersenyum ke arahnya

"hehehehe, benar juga katamu". Jawab rinto sambil membalas senyum

Kini aku yang jadi blushing melihat rinto tersenyum

"sudah, cepat kita berkerja". Lanjutku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan rinto

"hey tunggu aku". Jawab rinto yang ketinggalan dibelakang

Aku pun hanya tersenyum ke arahnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan

.

Len pov

"pesanan datang". Ucap salah satu maid

"yay, shortcake pisangku akhirnya datang". Ucapku dengan mata bling-bling

"lalu ini pudding pisangnya". Ucap maid itu kembali

"ok, terima kasih". Jawabku singkat

Aku pun segera menghabisi shortcake pisangku dan pudding pisang milik ku, hmmm rasanya sangat enak, ditambah ice cream pisang dan jus pisang, huwaaa hari ini penuh dengan pisang

Setelah menghabisi semua makananku aku pun ke kasir untuk membayar

"ok, terima kasih kagamine-sama, senang berbisnis dengan anda". Ucap salah satu kasir

"ya". Jawabku singkat dan langsung keluar cafe dan segera pulang ke rumah

.

Kini aku berada di rumah, aku pun merentangkan tubuhku di ranjangku lalu menutup mata dan tertidur

.

"lenny, bangun, cepat bangun". Ucap lenka sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku

"iya nee-chan, tapi masih ngantuk". Jawabku melepas tangan lenka dari tubuhku

"heee, lenny mau terlambat sekolah, hari ini ada tugas sihir cintakan, kalo terlambat kau bisa dihukum meito-sensei loh". Ucap lenka menakutiku

"iya-iya-iya". Jawabku setengah sadar

Lenka pun pergi ke dapur meninggalkanku

Aku pun mengecek hpku yang dari tadi bunyi terus

"_untuk semua murid yang mendapat tugas sihir cinta, langsung saja ke sekolah yang ditentukan oleh meito-sensei, harap berkumpul di taman sekolah, jangan sampai terlambat kalau tidak mau menyesal nantinya, kirimkan kepada para penyihir lainnya, dari ketua kelas terganteng, tercakep, terkece, tercool, termanis,terimut sejagd raya yuzuki yukito"_

Membaca sms bagian terakhirnya, aku pun hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas

"idih, dah jelas gw yang paling ganteng sejagad raya". Ucapku sinis

"LENNY!". Ucap lenka dari dapur

"iya nee-chan". Balasku yang langsung menuruni tangga

Aku pun mandi, sarapan, siap-siap, dan langsung berangkat

"lenny hati-hati dijalan ya". Ucap lenka tersenyum ke arahku

"ya ee-an"(iya nee-chan). Jawabku dengan mulut penuh pisang

Aku melihat wajah nee-chan seperti dibuat-buat, antara senang dengan sedih, mungkin karena aku akan meninggalkan nee-chan selama beberapa bulan, teapi aku masih bisa bertemu nee-chan di cafekan, mengapa nee-chan harus bersedih?

.

***disekolah***

"ok anak-anak, sensei akan membagikan alamat sekolah dan tempat homestay kalian". Ucap meito-sensei membagikan selembaran

"tenang masalah sekolah sudah sensei urus, jadi nanti kalian tinggal perkenalan saja"lanjut meito-sensei

Para murid pun menerima selembarannya dan langsung pergi ke alamat sekolah tersebut

"ok, anak-anak, selamat berjuang". Ucap meito-sensei sambil melambaikan sapu tangan

Aku pun hanya celingak-celinguk

"dimana lui dan oliver?". Batinku

"apa mereka bolos lagi". Batinku sambil sweatdrop

Aku pun menuju alamat sekolah yang kucari

.

***disekolah II***

? pov

"huh, malas sekali rasanya". Batinku

"pagi anak-anak". Ucap meiko-sensei

"pagi sensei". Ucap para murid

"kita kedatangan murid baru, dia murid pindahan dari... em..., ok silakan masuk kagamine-san". Ucap meiko-sensei

"kagamine? Marga itu sama seperti margaku". Batinku kaget

Len pov

"terima kasih sensei". Ucapku sopan sambil masuk ke kelas

"ya perkenalkan, namaku kagamine len, agar lebih akrab panggil saja aku len, aku pindahan sekolah dari... ya salam kenal". Ucapku dengan tersenyum

Para siswi pun berbisik-bisik, kata-kata yang ku dengar adalah

"_wah marganya sama ya"_

"_wajahnya manis sekali"_

"_mirip piko(shota)"_

"_wah, imut sekali cowok itu"_

Aku pun tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka

"ok silakan duduk di tempatmu, pilihlah tempatmu sendiri". Ucap meiko-sensei ramah

"baik". Aku pun tersenyum ke arah meiko-sensei

Meiko-sensei pun langsung blushing parah

Tiba-tiba para siswi berteriak histeris

"_duduk disini len-kun"_

"_jangan dia harus duduk disini"_

"_kamu harus duduk disini len-kun"_

Mereka memaksaku duduk di tempat mereka, bahkan ada yang mendorong teman sebangku mereka, "hemm sepertinya tugasku cepat selesai". Batinku, "tapi eneg ah, sama yang kayak gitu". Batinku

Aku pun melihat seorang siswi berambut putih dengan benda yang mirip antena dikepalanya(duduk sendiri), ah mending sama dia

Aku pun langsung duduk di tempat siswi itu, para siswi lain pun kecewa

"ok pelajaran di mulai, hari ini pelajaran sejarah". Ucap meiko-sensei

"heh sejarah, pelajaran apa itu". Batinku

Ya, kami para penyihir hanya mempelajari sihir

.

**TING TONG TANG TENG NENG NENG NONG NENG NONG NA NONG NENG NENG NONG NENG#plak**

**TING TONG TING TONG **(bel istirahat)

"ok, hik, anak, hik, anak, hik, kalian, boleh istirahat, hik". Ucap meiko sensei keluar dari kelas dengan memegang beberapa sake + sempoyongan

"tidak ku sangka, ternyata disini ada kembarannya meito-sensei". Batinku sambil sweatdrop

Aku pun menoleh ke arah teman sebangkuku, dia terus menundukan kepala, dan wajahnya blushing, dan kelihatan ingin menangis, aku hanya keheranan melihat dia

Tanpa basa-kecut(basa-basi#jauh) aku pun langsung pergi ke kantin

***di kantin***

"woy, itu roti gw!". Teriak seorang siswi

"hey-hey-hey, ini milikku". Teriak seorang siswa menarik roti

Siswa itu adalah kasane ted-senpai

"HEY, itu jeruk gw!". Teriak seorang siswi berambut honeyblonde pendek, dan pita besarnya, dengan penuh aura drak

"eh, ini negi punya aku". Teriak seorang siswi dengan rambut twintail dengan warna hijau

"eh, ini gw yang beli, kenapa loh main hak milik". Balas seorang siswa berambut hijau yang ternyata itu mikuo-senpai

"WOY ITU WORTEL GW!". Teriak siswi berambut hijau muda dengan semangatnya

"eh, enak saja, ini milik gw!". Jawab siswa berambut hijau muda sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan dia adalah gumiya/gumo-senpai

"eh berisik BAKA, gw lagi smsan sama adek gw!". Teriak seorang siswi dengan rambut ponytail, honeyblonde sambil memegang HP

"eeee... itu ice creamku, kembalikan". Ucap seorang siswi berambut biru pendek dengan syalnya berbentuk pita

"ah... aku tidak jadi jajan saja". Batinku dengan sweatdrop

.

Aku pun kembali ke kelas, ku lihat gadis yang duduk sebangku denganku masih duduk disana(di tempat duduknya) sambil menundukan kepala, dan aku bisa melihat dia menjatuhkan air mata, aku pun segera menghampirinya

"hey, kau menangis?". Tanyaku

"eh... eng-eng tidak". Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah dan mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya

"ada apa, jelaskan saja padaku". Ucapku kembali

Dia pun membalikan badannya dan menatap wajahku

"tidak ada apa-apa, kau tidak usah peduli, kau bukan siapa-siapaku!". Bentaknya dengan wajah yang aw... imut and manis sekali

Aku pun blushing parah

"ah, maaf". Jawabku langsung duduk ditempatku dan memalingkan wajah darinya

"kau kenapa?". Tanyanya dengan wajah ya aw aw aw... manis banget

"tidak". Jawabku singkat sambil memalingkan wajah

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Para murid pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing

"ok, anak-anak, sekarang pelajaran matematika". ucap sensei berambut pink panjang dengan bandonya

"huaw, pelajaran apa lagi ini!". Batinku

Gadis di sampingku pun tetap menundukan kepalanya

"ok, dari yang mudah dulu saja ya, 2x x 3x= ?". tanya sensei dengan tersenyum

"6x sensei". Teriak para murid

"kalau 2x+3yx3x+2y= ?". lanjut sensei

"emm... 6x.6y sensei". Jawab para murid

"ok, kayaknya sudah pada bisa". Lanjut sensei sambil tersenyum

"jadi anak-anak,+  
=1616  
=4". Ucap sensei tanpa jeda

Para murid pun hanya cengok

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"ok anak-anak, kalian boleh pulang sekarang". Ucap sensei sambil tersenyum

"ok sensei". Jawab para murid dengan lesu

"huwaaa, pelajaran apa ini". Batinku

Para murid-murid pun pergi pulang, aku masih membereskan buku-bukuku, tiba-tiba gadis yang duduk di sampingku membawa tasnya dan langsung lari keluar kelas sambil menutup wajahnya yang ingin menangis, aku pun mengejarnya

"hey tung...". teriakku yang terpotong karena ada yang menarik kerah bajuku dari belakang(dengan keras)

"gyaaaaa...". teriakku

.

~to be continued~

Author's Teritorial

Author: ok akhirnya selesai juga

Lia: haa...ha... air, leherku kering

Ryn: ini#ngasih air

Lia: gleg#minum

Author: ok setelah ini ryn yang akan membaca chapter selanjutnya

Ryn: ok

.

Author: maaf jika ceritanya jelek, abal-abal, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan, pujian , dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review

Sakura Kagamine 11/29/12 . chapter 2

bagus

Balasan:  
makasih ^^

Namikaze Kyoko 11/30/12 . chapter 2

Perasaan aja yah klo 6x . 6y 36xy  
Lupain dah..

Oh ya... Untuk nama orang, awalanx harus huruf kapital/huruf besar

Sekian. Update kilat -

Balasan:

Hehehehe, kata guru saya begitu, yaudah gitu aja#plak XD

Ok, makasih atas arahannya

Sip XD

Ayano Futabatei 11/29/12 . chapter 2

Mau ngasih koreksi

"ah...nee-chan suka ya sama servant itu ya". Ucapku asal ceplos  
Seharusnya itu  
"Ah...nee-chan suka ya sama servant itu ya." Ucapku asal ceplos.

Trus yang channya itu kasih miring tulisannya  
koreksi ini berlaku intuk semua :D

Balasan:

Emm, maaf atas kesalahan saya, saya masih baru, jadi saya kurang baik dalam kata-kata, dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya gak nyambung/gak jelas, terima kasih atas keritikannya

Shinichi Rukia 11/29/12 . chapter 2

Haloo! Saya mau review! ))

Senseinya error semua, masa sekolah sihir belajar sejarah sama mate! Lucu banget haha! XD

Eh? Itu Rin yang nangis? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Gara" yg di kantin itu yah? Terus itu yang langsung lari keluar kelas sambil nangis siapa? Rin yah? (Kepo mode: ON)

Oh iya... ada yang harus dibenerin nih, waktu nulis bagian percakapan, misalnya:

"ok anak-anak, kalian boleh pulang sekarang". Ucap sensei sambil tersenyum

Seharusnya jadi gini:

"Ok anak-anak, kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap sensei sambil tersenyum.

Coba liat deh! Ada perbedaan kan? :D

Cukup sekian review dariku! Oh ya, izin fav! Author-san! XD

Dua kata, UPDATE ASAP! :D

Balasan:

Hehehehe, disekolah penyihir hanya mempelajari sihir. Len pindah sekolah sementara di

sekolah rin tapi dia masih sekolah juga di sekolah penyihirnya, gak beneran pindah sekolah dari sekolah penyihir ke sekolah rin, jadi gimana ya, saya juga pusing XD

Eh maaf, kurang penjelasan(kebut-kebutan sih) itu bukan rin, tapi vocaloid 2 berambut putih ke abu-abuan dengan warna iris yang berbeda, dikepalanya ada benda/rambut/? Yang berbentuk huruf "P", sudah tau dong siapa, dia nangis karena nahan malu (pasti XD) yang lari keluar juga dia, jadi intinya teman sebangku len itu yang barusan kujelasi, maaf saya kurang penjelasan

Em, makasih atas keritik dan sarannya, kesalahan di titiknya, entah siapa yang aku contoh saat itu XD

Oh iya, maaf kalau saya tidak pernah menyebutkan nama saya, sehingga banyak orang yang sulit memanggil saya siapa =_=, nama saya **Adelia**, untuk panjangnya lagi mungkin saya tidak bisa kasih tau XD

Author's Teritorial

Author: halooooo semuanya#lesu

Lia: hola#ikut lesu

Ryn: ada apa ini?

Author: tidak#pundung

Ryn: sabar ya master#ngelus-ngelus punggung author

Author: nih tolong bacain ya ryn-kun, saya mau tidur tuk selama-lamanya#di nuklir

Author: oh iya satu lagi, maaf di chapter 2 terjadi banyak kesalahan pada saat belajar matematika(yang terakhir), sebenarnya itu panjang banget rumusnya, tapi pas di kirim, eh malah gak kelihatan, sudah berapa kali aku edit tapi gagal terus(jarmot), saya minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya, maaf, kalau gitu saya mau tidur tuk selama-lamanya, bye all#di lempar

Author: satu lagi(lagi?), mungkin fanfictku akan berbeda dengan yang lain,semoga semuanya bisa mengerti fanfictku, kalau sulit dimengerti, tolong review saja, mungkin bisa kujelaskan sedikit, kalau masih bingung, jangan baca fanfictku sebelum otak kalian meledak, bye-bye all#pergi dengan slow motion

Ryn: ...#sweatdrop

Lia: saya juga mau tidur tuk selama-lamanya#di bom#pergi slow motion

Ryn: ok, minna jangan hiraukan author-chan dan lia-chan, anggap saja rumput yang bergoyang XD

Ryn: emm, mungkin fanfic yang ini error juga, sudahlah, authornya memang **baka** sih, ok kita mulai#megang toa

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid buatan Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**Semuanya error DX**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**dll**

Len pov

"gyaaaaaa." Teriakku keras

dengan slow motion aku jatuh dengan elitnya yaitu kepala mendarat duluan, dan rasanya sangat enak(sakit bro!)

"aduh, siapa sih!" Ucapku dengan nada keras, dan masih tiduran di lantai

Aku melihat 4 siswi yang sedang melihatku kebawah yang sedang tiduran

"Rin-_chan_ kau menariknya terlalu keras". Ucap seseorang berambut ponytail

"ehehehehehe, maaf." Jawab gadis berambut honeyblonde pendek

"apa kau kesakitan?'' Tanya siswi berambut biru

Aku pun duduk, dan mencoba untuk berdiri

"SIAPA SIH YANG NARIK AKU!" Ucap ku kasar

"APA, GAK SUKA,MARAH,DENDAM, HAH!" Jawab siswi berambut honeyblonde pendek lebih keras

Aku pun hanya diam dan ketakutan

"wuih, lebih serem dari _nee-chan_, takut" Batinku dengan wajah menghitam

"RIN!"Ucap siswi berambut ponytail

"maafkan temanku satu ini ya." Ucap siswi berambut biru pendek

"iya, emmm, kalian ini siapa?'' Tanyaku sambil berdiri

"namaku Shion Kaiko, lebih tua dari kamu 1 tahun, panggil saja aku kaiko _onee-chan_." Ucap siswi berambut biru yang mirip dengan Shion Kaito

"namaku Akita Neru, aku juga lebih tua 1 tahun darimu, panggil saja aku neru _onee-chan_." Ucap gadis berambut ponytail, berwarna honeyblonde yang sedang asik main HP

"namaku Kagamine Rin, yang menarikmu tadi, aku sekelas denganmu, panggil saja aku Rin-_chan_.".Ucap gadis berambut honeyblonde pendek

"oh jadi yang namanya Kagamine Rin yang barusan menarikku."Ucapku dengan nada kesal

"iya, maaf." Jawab rin kepadaku

"emm, ngomong-ngomong marga kita sama."Ucapku kepada Rin

"iya, walaupun sama tapi dari orang tua yang berbeda, jadi kita tak satu darah/bersaudara." Jawab Rin

"emm, Len_-san_, kamu Kagamine Len kan?" Tanya Kaiko

"iya Kaiko _onee-chan_." Jawabku

"hemm, kalau gitu, Len-_kun_ harus tinggal dirumah kami." Jawab Kaiko

"kemana?"Tanyaku

"ke rumah kami lah." Jawab Rin

"iya dirumah kalian, tapi letaknya dimana?" Tanyaku

"di perumahan voca." Jawab Rin singkat

"ehhh, cowok sendiri dong." Jawabku

"tidak, ada Piko-_kun_ kok dirumah."Jawab Neru

"eh, tapi..." ucapku kebingungan

"masih mending kau ditawari." Jawab Rin sambil melipat tangannya dikepala

"hee." Ucapku sambil menatap Rin dengan muka menghitam dan sweatdrop

"tenang di rumah ada Miku-_chan_ kok, jadi ada yang memasak makanan untukmu". Lanjut Neru dengan ramah dan langsung main HP lagi

"Miku?, Hatsune Miku?"Tanyaku

"iya, Hatsune Miku." Jawab Rin

"ok, aku akan tinggal di rumah kalian." Jawabku mantap

"nah, gitu dong." Jawab Kaiko

.

***di tempat kediaman Hatsune Miku/rumahku yang baru(hanya homestay)***

Rumahnya sangat besar(lantai 3), setelah sampai aku pun di persilakan masuk

"silakan masuk." Ucap Kaiko ramah sambil membukakanku pintu

"iya terima kasih." Balasku dengan pelan

Aku pun masuk kerumah mereka yang sangat besar

"nee-_chan_, ada jeruk gak?" Teriak Rin

"ada Rin-_chan_." Teriak seorang wanita dari dapur, dan suaranya sangat indah

"cihuy, asik-asik." Ucap rin kegirangan yang langsung lari ke dapur

"aneh." Batinku

"emm, neru-_chan_, tolong beri tau semua ruangan disini, beri tau pula kamar dan kenalkan dia ke Piko-_kun_."Ucap Kaiko

"loh, kok aku sih." Balas Neru dengan nada kesal

"aku mau beli bahan-bahan makanan untuk nanti malam." Jawab Kaiko

"males ah, aku masih mau main HP." Jawab Neru dengan kesal

"hemm, kayaknya hp kamu bakal jadi duit tuh." Ucap Kaiko menakut-nakutti

"ah, jangan dong Kaiko-_chan_." Jawab neru dengan nada sedih

"kalau gitu antarkan Len-_kun_." Balas Kaiko

"iya". Jawab Neru singkat

Aku pun di bawa neru untuk melihat-lihat, ya rumahnya sangat besar, disini terdapat 10 kamar, dan kamarnya lumayan besar, kata neru disini pernah tinggal banyak orang jadi banyak pula kamarnya, dilantai 1 terdapat toilet jumlahnya 3, dapur 1, ruang makan, ruang tamu 2 satu untuk ruang tamu satunya lagi untuk bermain PS(play station), ruang tengah, taman, dll, di lantai 2 terdapat 10 kamar, ruang bermain, ruang santai, dll, di lantai 3 semuanya adalah peralatan TIK, katanya sih ini ruangan piko, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ruang tamu

"yak-yak-yak-yak, yah... kalah lagi." Ucap seorang cowok dengan nada kesal

"ye-ye menang lagi, payah sekali kau Piko-_kun,_ sudah main 10x, aku menang 12x(?), hahahaha, payah.". Ucap seseorang yang tidak asing lagi yaitu Rin

Aku pun langsung pergi ke arah suara itu, aku melihat rin sedang mengejek cowok disampingnya, aku tidak bisa lihat jelas, jarakku dari sana cukup jauh, dan cowok itu terhalang double sofa, aku pun langsung menghampirinya

Aku melihat cowok berambut puti ke abu-abuan, dengan benda aneh seperti antena dikepalanya, dan dia sangat mirip dengan gadis yang duduk sebangku denganku

"hey, kalian sedang apa, ada Len-_kun_ nih." Ucap Neru kesal

"tentu sedang main PS lah _nee-chan_." Jawab Rin yang berbalik arah

"hey Piko-_kun_, kenalkan nih ada Len-kun, kembaranmu(shota)."Panggil Neru ke Piko

"iya _nee-chan_." Jawab Piko yang langsung berbalik arah

Saatku lihat Piko, mataku pun membulat

"ka-ka-kam-kamu gadis yang duduk sebangku denganku itukan?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu

"eh kita bertemu lagi, ya aku yang duduk sebangku denganmu, tapi aku cowok tulen, namaku utatane Piko, lebih muda dari Rin-chan dan Len-kun 1 tahun, aku kelas 2 SMP, seharusnya kelas 1 SMP, ya aku sekolahnya kecepetan.". Jawab Piko memperkenalkan diri dengan tersenyum

Piko laki-laki berambut putih ke abu-abuan, anak jenius(buktinya dia sudah kelas 2 SMP padahal umurnya 12 tahun), warna iris yang berbeda, tinggi badannya yang lebih pendek dari rin dan aku, ya mungkin sekitar 150 cm, karena tubuhnya yang munyil dan suaranya yang imut, dia memiliki kelebihan diwajahnya (aw...aw...aw... manis + imut sekali) bahkan aku kalah darinya (yang sabar XD)

Mataku pun tambah membulat(WOW)

"lalu, mengapa kau memakai seragam siswi?" Tanyaku keheranan

"itu karena..."jawab piko sambil melirik rin

**GYUT**

"uhuk-uhuk, rin _onee-chan_, lepaskan..." Ucap Piko yang sedang dichoking Rin dari belakang dengan kuat/sangat kuat

Muka Piko pun membiru

"ssh, jangan kasih tau ke Len-_kun_ tentang ini." Bisik Rin ke Piko

"ne-ne-ne-ne-cha-chan.."Ucap Piko terbata-bata

"hah, hampir saja Piko-_kun_ ku jadikan bahan percobaan, kalau tidak di beri tau, yaoi dong, huh.!"Batinku dengan mulut menganga dan muka menghitam + sweatdrop

"Riiiiinn..." ucap Piko yang sekarat

"ssh." Bisik Rin ke Piko yang sedang sekaratul maut

"LEN, NERU, RIN, PIKO, ayo kita makan, makanannya sudah matang." Teriak seseorang dari dapur, dan suaranya sangat indah

"yay, sudah matang ya." Teriak Rin dengan mata bling-bling dan melepaskan piko

.

Kami pun makan di ruang makan(iya lah masa di toilet), makanan hari ini ada sup, pizza, steak, dan sebagainya, ditambah ada jus jeruk, jus pisang kesukaanku, dan jus em... jus negi(?)

"wah, bagaimana kalian tau, kalau aku suka pisang." Ucapku dengan mata bling-bling

"dari senseimu Len_-kun_."Ucap wanita dengan rambut twintail, berwarna hijau lumut#plak maksudku hijau tosca

"hemm, kamu Hatsune Miku ya?" Tanyaku

"ah iya, aku Hatsune Miku, aku seumuran dengan Kaiko-_chan_ dan Neru-_chan_."Balasnya dengan tersenyum dan suaranya yang wow indah sekali

"silakan dimakan." Ucap Miku ramah

Aku pun mencoba makanannya dan rasanya huwaaw enak sekali

"wah, enak sekali miku onee-_chan_, aku suka." Ucapku dengan mata bling-bling

"wah begitu ya, terimakasih."Ucap Miku sambil memberikanku sup dan sushi

"wahh, enak." Ucapku sambil mencoba sushi

"hehehehe, emm, ngomong-ngomong Piko-_kun_ dimana?" Tanya Miku kepada kami

Aku pun melirik Rin

"dia tepar di sofa, habis dichoking Rin-_chan_." Ucapku dengan muka menghitam

"hemm." Ucap Rin ke arahku sambil death glare yang sangat mengerikan, melebihi Lenka

"hihihihihi." Jawabku dengan senyum yang di buat-buat

"hemm, yasudah lanjutkan saja makannya." Jawab Miku ramah

Kami pun makan dengan lahapnya

.

"haaa, kenyangnya." Ucapku sambil duduk disofa

Aku melihat pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, aku pun masuk kekamar itu

"oh, ini kamar Piko-_kun_." Batinku

Aku melihat Piko sedang tertidur pulas di double bednya dan mengenakan piyama berwarna putih ke abu-abuan, dengan wajah yang ditutup dengan selimut bermotif kabel USB, aku pun menghampiri Piko

"sedang tidur ya rupanya."Batinku

Aku pun menarik sedikit selimut Piko, dan terlihat jelas wajah Piko yang aw... aw... aw... cute, manis, imut, dll , menurutku wajahnya seperti pangeran yang sedang tertidur

"awww, imutnya." Ucapku pelan dengan blushing + mata bling-bling

"wait..." batinku

"I am no yaoi!" Batinku yang seakan-akan teriak dan menjambak rambutku sendiri

"eng... yawn..." ucap Piko sambil menarik selimutnya

"aaaa."Aku hanya cengok dan menutup hidungku yang lagi nosebleeding

"Len, sadar, dia itu cowok, sadar, kau ini normal, bukan yaoi.". Batinku

Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar Piko dan menutup pintunya

"Len_-kun_?" Ucap Kaiko yang kebingungan

Aku pun menghiraukan Kaiko, dan langsung ke kamarku

"huh, kau kenapa Len, ingat kau lebih cakep, manis, cute dari yang lain." Batinku

Aku pun merentangkan tubuhku di double bedku

"**futari de zutto odoru yaku soku fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru ama-iro no kami ka..."**(rington sms masuk)

Aku pun duduk dan segera mengecek sms dari siapa

"_Lenny, bagaimana dengan homestaymu hari ini, serukah?, Lenny kapan kau pulang, nee-chan kangen, tapi jangan hiraukan ucapan nee-chan barusan, Lenny sudah makan belum, lagi ngapain?"_

Aku pun hanya terdiam, dan membalas smsnya

"_seru nee-chan, barusan aku ditarik sampai aku jatuh dengan kepala mendarat dulua. nee-chan kangen sama lenny, padahalkan baru sehari, ah nee-chan paya, emm, sudah makan, baru saja, disini makanannya enak-enak loh. Aku sedang tiduran saja sambil menahan nosebleeding"_

Setelahku balas, aku pun merentangkat tubuhku kembali

"**futari de zutto odoru yaku soku fu..."**(rington sms masuk)

Aku pun duduk dan mengecek sms

"_hehehehehe, semoga betah ya disana, Lenny, sering-sering ke cafe ya, biar bisa ketemuan"_

Aku pun membalas sms

"_iya, nee-chan, emm sudah malam, Lenny mau tidur dulu, oyasumi."_

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan lagi, aku pun merentangkan tubuhku memakai selimut dan tertidur

.

"WOY, BANGUN BOCAH PISANG!" Teriak seseorang membangunkanku

Aku pun duduk

"emmm, iya." Jawabku setengah sadar

"..." dia hanya diam

Aku pun mengucek-ngucek mataku

"eh, Rin-_chan_, em ada apa?" Tanyaku

"kyaaaaa!" Teriak Rin dengan nosebleeding dan langsung keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga

Aku pun hanya kebingungan, mungkin karena aku hanya menggunakan celana boxer, dan tanpa mengenakan baju, aneh sekali, Lenka saja tidak segitunya

.

Aku pun menuruni tangga, bersiap-siap untuk mandi, setelah mandi aku menggunakan seragam sekolahku, lalu sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah

"eh, Len _onii-chan_ tunggu." Teriak seseorang dari belakang

"aa.?"(apa?) jawabku dengan mulut penuh pisang

"berangkat bareng yuk."Ucap dia yang rupanya adalah Piko

"aok angkat baeng."(ayok, berangkat bareng) Jawabku dengan mulut penuh pisang

"hehehehe." Piko hanya tersenyum

*gleg

Aku pun menelan semua pisang yang ada dimulutku

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum gitu?" Tanyaku kepada Piko dengan nada kebingungan

"kau lucu, kau sangat mirip dengan temanku." Jawab Piko sambil tertawa

"heh, lucu dari mananya, saya bukan badut!"jawabku kesal

"emm, ngomong-ngomong siapa temanmu itu?" lanjutku

"dia... dia..." ucap Piko yang sulit memberi tau siapa itu"**dia**"

"eng, sudahlah, kita harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah." Ucapku sambil menarik tangan Piko dan berlari

"eh, iya-iya." Jawab Piko sambil berlari

***DISEKOLAHAN II***(tempat Rin sekolah)

"hemm." Aku melamun melihat ke luar jendela

"dimana Lui-kun dan Oliver-kun, apa mereka sudah dicincang-cincang kecil-kecil oleh Meito-_sensei_?" batinku

"heh, jangan ngelamun terus, nanti kesambet loh." Ucap seseorang yang tidak asing lagi bagiku, yak dia adalah Rin, dia duduk pas didepan bangkuku

"hemm... tidak mungkin." Jawabku kesal

"hemmm..." Rin hanya diam dan melihatku dengan tatapan tajam, dan sungguh, itu sangat membuatku takut

"wow, kembarannya Tei-chan nih." Batinku

**BRAK**

Meiko_-sensei_ menendang pintu dengan keras, dan membuat kami para murid-murid kaget

"ok hik, anak, hik, anak, berhubung hik, Luka-sensei, hik, tidak masuk, hik, hari ini, jadi, hik, saya yang akan, hik menggantikannya, hik." Ucap Meiko-sensei dengan mabuk

"widih, serem nih, diajar Meiko-sensei." Batinku

"ok mari,hik, kita, hik , mulai, hik, pelajaran matematika,hik." Ucap Meiko-_sensei_ dengan memegang 2 botol sake di tangannya

"buka halaman 100, hik, bab 5, hik, kerjakan **semuanya.**" Ucap Meiko-_sensei _yang membuat kami kaget

"WHAT THE?!" batinku

"hemm, 1 bab ada 10 kompetensi, setiap 1 kompetensi ada 20 soal, kalau dijumlah semuanya, maka kita mengerjalan 200 soal." Ucap piko kepadaku

"WH-WH-WHAT 200 soal, 1 aja aku gak bisa, gimana 200!" teriakku kaget

"hey Len-_kun,_ jangan berisik,hik,sekali lagi ,hik, kau ,hik berisik, ku, hik, cium kau, hik."(author dinuklir) Ucap Meiko-sensei kepadaku

Mataku pun membulat, bulat sekali seperti bola pimpong#plak

"pedhopil rupanya." Batinku

Baru saja aku mengerjakan 1 soal dengan susah payah, bagaikan melawan penjajah, untuk membacakan proklamasi kemerdekaan, tiba-tiba suhu tubuhku menaik, atau lebih tepatnya demamku kambuh

"argh...panas sekali." Ucapku dengan muka memerah karena demam

"Len-_kun_, tubuhmu panas sekali, apa kau demam?" tanya Piko dengan wajah cutenya

"ah, badanku panas, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran." Jawabku dengan lemah

"sensei, Len-_kun_ demam." Teriak piko yang langsung disambut oleh tangan seseorang berambut merah, panjang dengan benda yang mirip antena dikepalanya, mirip sekali dengan Piko

"hey, kau tidak usah teriak juga, mengganggu saja." Ucap gadis itu

"aw, Miki_-chan_, sakit tauk." Jawab piko dengan lebaynya

Karena tak terurus, aku pun pingsan

"eh-eh-eh, Len-kun pingsan, hey mana seksi kesehatannya, cepat tolong Len-_kun_." Teriak Piko dengan panik

Yang ku dengar hanya suara yang sangat ribut, dan setelah itu semuanya gelap, tak ada suara, apa aku sudah mati?#plak

.

Saat aku sadar, aku merasakan tubuhku yang agak panas, aku coba untuk merubah posisiku menjadi duduk

"argh, dimana ini?" tanyaku

"di neraka Len-_kun_." Ucap seseorang dengan aura darknya, ia adalah Rin

"APA, jadi aku sudah mati?" tanyaku ketakutan

**BUG**

"Rin-_chan_, berhentilah menakutinya, dia baru bangun tidur." Ucap Miku sambil mendaratkan negi kesayangannya ke kepala rin

"aw, sakit tauk." Balas Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya

Aku pun memegang kepalaku yang sakit

"aw, sakit sekali kepalaku, hemm kepalaku kok di perban?'' tanyaku kebingungan

"ah itu karena." Ucap Rin sambil mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi saat Len pingsan

Di pikiran rin (Rin pov)

"_angkat-angkat-angkat!" teriak Piko sambil mengangkat Len_

"_iya-iya." Jawab seorang siswa_

_**JEDUG**_

"_waduh, kepala Len kejedot meja." Ucapku (Rin)_

"_kyaaa, kepalanya berdarah." Teriak Piko histeris_

"_cepat bawa ke UKS." Teriakku_

_Piko pun menggendong Len dengan bridal style dan berlari keluar kelas_

_**JEDUG**_

"_gyaaa, maafkan aku nii-chan." Teriak Piko dengan histeris_

_Ya kepala Len terbentur tembok dan lebih kerennya lagi, kepalanya berdarah_

_Piko pun berlari-lari ke UKS_

Kembali ke Len pov

"ternyata begitu." Ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit

"emm, apa demammu sudah normal Len-_kun_?'' tanya Miku kepadaku

"ya, sudah agak turun, tidak separah yang tadi." Jawabku

Miku dan Rin pun hanya ber-oh-ria

"em, apa kau sudah bisa berjalan?" tanya Rin kepadaku

"ya bisa lah, memang aku lumpuh?!" jawabku dengan nada kesal

"WOY SLOW AJA KALE, gwkan cuman nanya!" teriak Rin ke arahku dengan aura api#plak

"widih, serem banget ey." Batinku

"emm, Len-_kun_, demammu sudah berkurangkan, ke kantin yuk." Ajak Miku kepadaku

"ok deh _nee-chan_." Jawabku dengan menganggukan kepala pertanda setuju, ya memang saya sangat lapar sekali, pake banget malahan (wow)

***Di kantin***

Ya seperti kemaren, kantin bagaikan tanah abang#plak

"woy, jeruknya itu punya saya!" teriak Rin dengan aura dark

"eh, enak saja, saya yang pertama melihat!" jawab siswa berambut honeyblonde pendek dengan 4 jepitan rambut, ya dia adalah servant yang disukai oleh Lenka, jadi dia sekolah disini?

"heh _nii-chan_, ini jerukku, Rinny yang pertama ngeliat!" balas Rin sambil mengambil jeruk

"heeeh_, nii-chan_ duluan yang liat, Rinny kau cari jeruk yang lain saja!" jawab siswa itu

"oh jadi dia _nii-chan_nya Rin-chan toh." Batinku

"ini punya Rinny!" teriak Rin sambil mengambil jeruk

"ini punya _nii-chan_!" teriak siswa itu membalas teriakkan Rin

Akhirnya mereka pun rebutan jeruk, selain itu

"WOY-WOY-WOY, roti gw jangan di embat juga!" teriak seorang siswi berambut twintail pendek berwarna merah dengan logat bahasa sok gaul

"eh, enak saja kau Teto-_chan_, beli sana sendiri, emang lu gak liat apa, kalau gw yang beli barusan!" teriak seorang siswa yang rupanya dia adalah kasane Ted-senpai

"jadi nama siswi itu Teto?'' batinku, dan selain itu

"eh-eh-eh, lihat ada wortel tuh, discount 50% tuh." Ucap seorang siswi berambut hijau muda pendek, sambil menarik tangan siswa yaitu Gumiya/Gumo-senpai

"eh-eh sabar Gumi-_chan_, saya mau ngambil uang dulu." Jawab Gumiya-senpai

"Gumi?" batinku

"WOY Bakakaito, lu gile apa, sambel kok diminum!" teriak seorang siswa yang rupanya itu adalah Kaito-san orang yang pernah bertemu denganku

"biarin, ini enak tauk!" jawab Akaito

"eh, jangan di habisin dong, buat Akaiko gimana?"ucap Akaiko kepada akaito(namanya hampir mirip, orangnya juga mirip, sama-sama warna merah XD)

"Bakaito-_kun_, beli ice cream yuk, Kaiko dah laper." Ajak Kaiko kepada Kaito(nama yang hampir sama, orangnya juga mirip, warnanya sama pula, sama-sama biru, apa bakanya juga sama?#diledakin)

"okeh, em tapi jangan pake Bakaito napa, pake kaito aja." Jawab Kaito

"enggak, maunya Bakaito!" balas Kaiko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"dasar Bakaiko!" jawab Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Mereka pergi mencari ice cream dengan saling mengejek

Selain itu(lagi!)

"bagi dong neginya, Miku-_chan_ baik deh." Ucap siswa yaitu Mikuo-senpai kepada Miku dengan halus

"enak aja, kemaren kamu gak ngasih aku negikan, sekarang aku juga gitu!" jawab Miku sambil memeluk neginya dengan kuat

"Miku-_chan_ pelit!" balas Mikuo dengan menggembungkan pipinya

"weee, biarin Mikuo-_kun_ juga pelit!" jawab Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Mereka pun saling menghina

Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat kericuhan ini, sungguh saya bingung mau ngapain, saya pun hanya celingak-celinguk, mungkin ada pisang disini?

Ya benar saja, aku menemukan pisang 1 sisir, wow sekali, dari pada aku diam, mending aku beli pisang itu dan memakannya

"banana, wuih enak tuh!" teriakku kegirangan dan memesan pisang itu

"eh, itu pisang aku, jangan kau ambil!" teriak seseorang dari belakang

Aku pun menengok kebelakang, kami pun saling kaget

"eh, _nii-chan_!" ucapku kaget

"Lenny, jadi kau juga sekolah disini?" ucap lenka kaget

"iya, karena aku homestay di tempat miku _onee-chan_, jadi aku juga harus sekolah ditempatnya.'' Jawabku sambil tersenyum

Lenka pun hanya ber-oh-ria

Aku hanya cengok, setelah itu membeli pisang yang ku pesan lalu ku bawa pergi, tiba-tiba, Lenka menarik kerah bajuku(pelan kok)

"em, ada apa _nee-chan_?" tanyaku sambil memakan 1 buah pisang

"bagi dong pisangnya, _nee-chan_ laper nih." Jawab Lenka sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"emmmm, tapi Lenny laper, Lenny sangat laper." Balasku dengan wajah polos

"Lenny mah jaa'aat sama _nee-chan_." Omel Lenka dengan lebaynya

"ok deh, 2 aja ya." Jawabku sambil memberikan 2 buah pisang

"wih, makasih Lenny, Lenny baik deh." Teriak lenka kegirangan sambil memelukku dengan erat

Aku yang lagi makan pisang pun hanya kesedak karena dipeluk sangat erat

"uhuk-uhuk, _nee-chan_, Lenny kesedek." Ucapku dengan wajah membiru

Lenka tidak menghiraukan ucapanku, dia terus memelukku, sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan lari entah kemana, aku pun langsung minum jus negi punya seseorang(kesedek gitu loh)

"huwek, apa ini, rasanya tidak enak." Ucapku sambil memuntahkan jus negi

"woy, len-_kun_, ini jus gw, kenapa lo embat, di abisin pula!" teriak Mikuo-senpai dengan aura dark

"eh, jadi Len-_kun _sekolah disini ya?'' lanjut Ted-senpai

"eh, iya aku sekolah disini." Jawabku kepada Ted-senpai dengan tersenyum dan mengabaikan ucapan Mikuo_-senpai_

"eh, masalahnya jus negi gw gimana!" teriak Mikuo dengan kesalnya

"sudah lah Mikuo-_chan_ sayang, jangan di hiraukan." Jawab Miku kepada Mikuo

"Wow jadi Miku _onee-chan_ dan Mikuo-_senpai_ pacaran nih." Batinku

"eh ada Men-_kun_ ya." Ucap seseorang dari belakang

"eh, Gumiya-senpai, emm itu siapa, kok lengket amet sama senpai?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk siswi yang dari tadi asik makan wortel dan sedang memeluk tangan kiri Gumiya-senpai

"saya pacarnya tauk!" ucap siswi itu, atau lebih tepatnya Gumi

"wih, jadi Gumiya-_senpai _dah punya pacar nih." Ucapku kagum

"iya do..." balas Gumiya yang terpotong oleh bel masuk

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"wah sudah masuk ya, kalau gitu bye Mikuo-_senpai_, Miku _onee-chan_, Gumiya-_senpai_, Gumi-_senpai._" Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan pergi ke kelas

Di kelas

"ok, anak-anak,mari kita lanjut pelajarannya, buka buku fisika halaman 65, tolong rangkum dari halaman 65-70, setelah itu kerjakan hal 72, soal-isi, 1-20 bagian A saja." Ucap sensei yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru

Katanya sih, hiyama-sensei adalah guru yang masih normal, dia mengajar matematika dan fisika (hitung-hitungan semua)

"baik sensei." Jawab para murid

Hiyama-_sensei_ pun meninggalkan kelas, para murid mengerjakan tugasnya, aku hanya ngerangkum, untuk ngerjain soal ku serahkan kepada Piko, Piko sangat baik dan pintar, tidak percuma aku duduk sebangku dengannya

.

1 jam berlalu

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"ok anak-anak, pelajaran telah usai, bagi yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal, tolong kumpulkan, bagi yang belum, jadikan PR." Ucap Hiyama-_sensei _dengan tersenyum ke arah murid-muridnya

"baik sensei." Ucap para murid

Yang lain pun mengumpulkan buku kerjanya, begitu pula denganku

.

Setelah itu kami di perbolehkan pulang, aku pulang bersama Piko.

Saat di gerbang sekolah, tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan percakapan antara Lenka dan _nii-channya _Rin

"em, Lenka-_chan_, maaf ya, aku ada urusan penting, bagaimana kalau besok saja?'' ucap _nii-channya_ Rin

"emm, yasudah, tidak apa-apa." Balas Lenka dengan tersenyum

"makasih ya Lenka-_chan_." Jawab _nii-channya_ Rin sambil memeluk Lenka (sangat erat)

Lenka pun blushing sangat parah

"Ri-Ri-Rinto-_kun_, lepaskan, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat." Ucap Lenka dengan blushing

Tanpa basa-asem(basa-basi#jauh) apa pun mengeluarkan ponselku dan

**KLIK  
**"dapat, hehehe, pasti ini sangat mengejutkan untuk nee-_chan_." Ucapku memfoto Lenka dan siswa yang bernama rinto

"Ri-Ri-Rinto-_kun_, hentikan." Ucap Lenka sambil mendorong Rinto, berharap Rinto melepaskannya

Rinto tetap memeluk Lenka dengan erat, entah dia maunya apa#plak

"Rinto, lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap Lenka kembali sambil mendorong Rinto

"ah, maaf Lenka-_chan_, maaf." Jawab Rinto melepaskan Lenka

"em tidak apa-apa." Balas Lenka dengan menundukan kepala dan menahan rona merah di wajahnya

Rinto hanya diam dan menundukan kepala, dan dia (Rinto) menjatuhkan air mata (kenapa?)

"eh, Rinto-_kun_ kenapa, kok nangis, ucapanku terlalu kasar ya?'' ucap Lenka dengan nada khawatir

Rinto mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa, aku pergi dulu ya." Balas Rinto sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Lenka

Aku yang hanya melihat mereka, lalu Piko menepuk pundakku

"Len _onii-chan_ ada apa, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Piko dengan memasang wajah cutenya

"eh iya, maaf, sudah membuat lama." Jawabku dengan tersenyum

Kami pun pulang, aku terus memikirkan kejadian barusan, apakah Lenka dan Rinto akan berpacaran? Menurutku pasti begitu karena mereka sangat dekat, hemm itu membuat aku iri#plak

.

Di rumah

Sesampainya di rumah, tanpa a,i,u,e,o aku masuk ke kamarnya piko, ya dikamarnya banyak sekali barang-barang TIK, mungkin aku bisa memainkannya 1

"wah, banyak juga ya barangmu Piko-_kun_." Ucapku ambil melihat-lihat peralatan Piko

"hehehehe." Piko hanya tertawa kecil, lalu ia memainkan leptopnya

"sedang apa kamu?'' tanyaku keheranan

"membuat laporan tentang perkembangan sekolah kita, ya Luka-_sensei_ menyuruhku." Jawab Piko sambil memainkan laptop kesayangannya

Aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu aku mengingat sesuatu

"em, Piko-_kun_, sekarang hari apa ya?'' tanyaku sambil tiduran di ranjang Piko dan melihat langit-langit di kamar Piko

"emmm, hari jum'at." Jawab Piko singkat

"jum'at ya." Ucapku sambil menutup mata

"jum'at?'' batinku

"ah iya, sekarang hari jum'at, aku harus mengumpulkan laporan." Teriakku sambil duduk dan berdiri

"mala-malam begini, kenapa tidak besok saja?" tanya Piko ke padaku

**SREK...**(suara jendela dibuka)

"heh, kamu mau bunuh diri apa!" teriak Piko yang mengagetkan aku

"tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabku dengan wajah polos dan kebingungan

"ini lantai 2 BAKA!" bentak Piko

"ah iya-ya." Jawabku sambil melihat ke bawah

Sebenarnya penyihir bisa terbang dengan kekuatan supranaturalnya, tapi karena aku berada di tempat manusia biasa, jadi aku harus mematuhinya, itu karena jika penyihir ke tahuan identitasnya, maka penyihir itu akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan kekuatan supranaturalnya pun akan dilenyapkan, tapi ada kecualinya, yang boleh tau identitas penyihir adalah bahan percobaan penyihir tersebut dan bahan percobaan teman penyihir tersebut (bingung ya, saya juga bingung XD#plak)

Karena ituaku terpaksa jalan kaki deh

***di sekolah penyihir***

Tanpa asam-basa(basa-basi#jauh) aku langsung ke ruangan guru, dan disana hanya ada Meito-sensei, ya guru yang lain sudah pulang

" ...haa..." suara nafasku yang tak teratur

"eh Len-kun, oh iya, mana laporanmu hari ini?'' tanya Meito-sensei

"ini sensei, maaf agak terlambat." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan laporan

Meito-sensei hanya diam dan membaca laporanku, dan aku hanya duduk di tempat duduk(iya lah,masa dimeja#plak) didepan Meito-sensei

"hemm, sepertinya susah ya Len-_kun_?'' tanya Meito-sensei atau lebih tepatnya lagi seperti nada menghina

"tidak, toh, aku banyak disukai disekolah baruku." Jawabku dengan membagakan diri

"iya juga sih." Balas Meito-sensei sambil menatapku dengan tatapan aneh

"pasti lah, aku inikan cowok tercakep, terganteng, tercool, ter..." ucapku membagakan diri yang langsung dipotong Meito-sensei

"terimut, termanis, ter**shota.**" Lanjut Meito-sensei dengan tersenyum aneh ke arahku

"err... tolong yang terakhir di ralat." Jawabku dengan muka jengkel

Meito-sensei hanya tersenyum aneh, dan itu membuatku sangat ketakutan, apa jangan-jangan aku jadi korban yakuza hari ini, oh kami-sama helep...#plak

"apa sih senyum-senyum, serem tauk!" ucapku dengan nada kesal

Karena merinding aku langsung ke luar ruang guru

"hahahahahahahaha..." tawaan Heito-sensei atau lebih mirip tawaan seorang yakuza

"serem..." batinku

aku hanya berjalan ke beberapa kelas, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara seseorang lagi ngobrol atau lebih tepatnya sekelompok

"eh, Yukito-_kun_, eh ada Tei-_chan_ juga." Sapaku

"hey cute boyku sayang." Balas Tei sambil memelukku

"apaan sih, lepaskan!" ucapku dengan nada kasar dan mendorong Tei, berharap dia berhenti

"hehehe, maaf deh sayang." Jawab Tei sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"aku bukan pacarmu tauk!" balasku dengan kasar

"eh, ngomong-ngomong gimana tentang homestay kalian, mungkin bisa ceritakan sedikit." Ucap Yukito dengan tersenyum

"wih, kalau Mayu enak banget, Muyo-_kun_, dia baik sekali, ramah, sopan, manis, imut, kaya raya, dan dia juga mempunyai koleksian boneka yang lucu, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya." Jawab Mayu dengan memeluk boneka kesayangannya dan dengan hati berbunga-bunga

"kalau Yukito lebih enak, Yuzuki-_chan_, dia baik, manis, imut, energic, dan senyumnya yang aw...aw...aw... serasa di surga bersama bidadari." Lanjut Yukito dengan mata berubah jadi love

"em, kalau aku sih biasa-biasa saja, toh disana banyak gadis cantik dan manis, kata sensei 3 gadis, rupanya 4 gadis." Balasku dengan muka polos, dan langsung di tanggapi oleh Tei dengan aura yanderenya

"huh, kalau Tei apes banget, Teiru-_kun_, dia lebih seram dari aku, lebih yandere, suka mengatakan hal-hal yang seram, dia juga sering ngebekep aku, dia hanya bilang "kau manis ya" ku kira hanya itu, eh tiba-tiba dia ngeluarin pisau dapur dari saku jaketnya, dan menodongnya ke arahku, dan dia hanya tertawa kecil, dan sungguh aku sangat takut!" balas Tei dengan panjang x lebar x tinggi (rumus volume balok XD#plak)

"malangnya nasipmu Tei-chan." Ejekku

"huh.." Tei memalingkan wajahnya

"aku cemburu, apa kau menyukai salah satu dari ke 4 gadis itu?!" lanjut Tei yang membuatku merinding

"bahaya, kalau dia cemburu, bisa-bisa, 4 gadis itu dibunuhnya." Batinku

"hey, Len-_kun_, jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Tei kepadaku

"ti-tidak, tidak ada, mereka semua bukan tipeku." Jawabku dengan nada ketakutan

"berarti, aku tipemu ya cute boyku sayang..." teriak Tei sambil memelukku, dan aku hanya bisa pasrah, aku takut 4 gadis itu dalam masalah

"yuhu, serasa dunia milik sendiri ya..." teriak Yukito dengan nada menghina

"ehehehehehe..." Tei hanya tertawa kecil dan itu sangat mengerikan

Aku pun membalas dengan senyuman palsu (WEW)

"ahem..., apa kalian melihat Lui-_kun _dan Oliver-_kun_?" tanyaku

"oh, Lui dan Oliver." Jawab Yukito seakan-akan dia tau keberadan Lui dan Oliver

"iya, apa kau tau?" tanyaku

"tidak." Jawab Yukito dengan wajah polos, dan sumpah, aku sangat ingin melemparnya ke udara(?)

"ah, gitu ya." Lanjutku dengan tersenyum yang di buat-buat

"emm, bukannya mereka dihukum sama Meito-sensei?" lanjut Mayu yang membuatku kaget

"dihukum? Dihukum apa?" tanyaku dengan hati gelisah (iya dong kitekan bes't friend)

"ya, tidak terlalu susah, mereka hanya disuruh membantu guru selama , membersihkan kamar mandi, memasukan 500 buku kedalam rak buku diperpustakaan, membantu ibu kantin, lalu..." jawab Mayu sambil berfikir

"Kami-sama, malang sekali nasib temanku." Batinku

"ah, tapi tenang saja, mungkin besok hukumannya sudah selesai." Lanjut Tei

"apa, besok!, Kami-sama, malangnya nasipku, aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka." Batinku

**DRRRRTTT**(ponsel seseorang bergetar)

"eh, tar dulu ya, Yuzuki-_chan_ nelpon aku." Ucap Yukito sambil mengangkat telefon

"halo, ada apa ya Yuzuki-_chan_?" tanya Yukito melalui ponsel

"_kemana saja kamu, sudah larut malam begini, orang tuaku mencarimu dari tadi mulai dari rumah tetangga sampa kei selokan!" bentak Yuzuki_

Suaranya sangat keras, jadi kami bisa mendengarnya

"ehehehehe, ok Yukito pulang deh." Jawab Yukito dengan lebaynya

"_ok, cepet ya!" teriak Yuzuki_

"ok." Jawab Yukito mantap

Yukito pun mematikan telefonnya

"wuih, ternyata Yuzuki-_chan_ galak juga ya." Ucapku dengan menahan ketawa

"emm, iya, dia memang galak, tapi sedikit." Jawab Yukito

"ok, Yukito ketua kelas tercakep, terganteng, tercool, terkece, ter..." lanjut Yukito membanggakan diri yang langsung ku potong

"emm, saya lebih cakep, ganteng, tampan, cool, kece, manis tauk!" lanjutku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"heee, saya lebih cakep!" teriak Yukito

"saya lebih ganteng dan tampan!" aku membalas teriak

"aku yang paling kece dan cool!" teriak Yukito memakai toa mesjid(?)

"aku yang paling manis dan imut!" aku membalas teriak dengan menggunakan toa kampanye(?)

Kami pun berantem dengan menggunakan toa, sehingga diberi judul **"fight in toa"**#plak#dor#cetar!

Pertarungan berlangsung sangat dahsyat tidak ada satu pun yang mengalah

Tei dan Mayu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sampai akhirnya

**PLAK BRUG TAK TENG BRAK BUG, TUING(?)**

"HOY, berhenti!" ucap Meito-sensei sambil memukul kita dengan pedang kayunya

"aw-aw-aw, sakit!" rintihku kesakitan sambil memegang kepala yang sudah benjol

"aduh, serangan tiba-tiba, sensei curang!" rintih Yukito sambil memegang kepala yang benjol

"kalian, bikin ribut saja, mengganggu kenyaman!" teriak Meito-sensei

"toh, disini cuman ada sensei, kami saja." Jawabku dengan muka polos

"hem... kalian harus cepat-cepat pulang, karena sebentar lagi gerbang ditutup!" ancam Meito-_sensei_

"wah, sensei mengusir kami ya." Balasku dengan tersenyum lebar

"heh, BAKA, saya bilang gerbangnya mau ditutup, bukan mengusir kalian!" teriak Meito-_sensei _sambil mendorong kami keluar gerbang

"ok deh, sayonara all, Len cowok tertampan, tercakep, terganteng, termanis, terimut, tercool, terkeren, dan terkece, mau pulang dulu ya, dadah~." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan

"hee, Yukito lebih cakep!" teriak Yukito

Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil, dan aku menggunakan kekuatan supranatrualku untuk terbang, yaa kalau jalan kaki capek tauk, kebetulan ini tengah malam, jadi orang-orang sudah tidur, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir

.

Malam ini sangat gelap, udaranya pun dingin, dan membuatku sangat mengantuk

"yawn..."

"hoaaaaammm..." aku pun menguap sambil menutup kedua mataku

Saat aku membuka mata

"whaaa, whaaa, gyaaaa!" teriakanku

.

~to be continued~

Author's Teritorial

Ryn: ahem...#pura-pura batuk

Ryn: kayaknya fanfict yang kubaca ini lebih banyak dari punya lia dan master deh =w="

Author: holaaa

Lia: holaaa

Ryn: lah, kok masih hidup, katanya mau mati...

JLEB (nusuk ke hati)

Author: gak jadi deh ^^"

Lia: #manggut-manggut ^^"

Ryn: loh, kenapa?

Author: gara-gara habis nonton air gear, saya ngeliat tokoh yang bernama agito/akito, jadi, aku gak jadi mati aja deh X3#berbunga-bunga

Lia: X3 #manggut-manggut#berbunga-bunga

Ryn: oh gitu, bagus lah#senyum nista

Ryn: kami-sama, kenapa aku harus bersama kedua orang ini lagi!(didalam hati)

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(yang pedes ya), pujian , dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review

Namikaze Kyoko 12/2/12 . chapter 3

Kok Len panggil Lenka nii-chan, bukan nee-chan?

Balasan:

Hehehe, iya saya lupa, karena tadi banyak nulis onii-chan, jadi saya teledor, hehehe gomen, saya pake acara kebut-kebutan, makasih sudah mau baca ^^

liveless-snow 12/1/12 . chapter 3

nice one

tapi alurnya cepet banget ada beberapa kesalahan dikit.

kayak pas len ketemu lenka disekolahnya

eh, nii-chan !" ucapku kaget  
ini kayaknya nee-chan seharusnya

selain itu diakhiran dijelasin klau seorang penyihir gk boleh ketawan ama manusia biasa

but len and lenkakan satu keluarga dan dilihat dari segi ceritanya kayaknya lenka bukan penyihirkan soalnya diakan sekolah disekolah normal?'

so apakah seorang penyihir boleh memberitahu identitasnya pada keluarganya?

mungkin hal itu bisa dijelasin dichap. depan

sedikit saran, mungkin ada bagusnya kalau penyakit len ada penjelasannya kayak akibat kecelakaan pas dia kecil misalnya.

overAll nice fic keep writing ditunggu kelanjutannya

:D  
ps: tei itu punya saya!  
*ditujah tei

Balasan:

Hehehehe, ceritanya agak panjang makanya saya singkat sedikit, jadi alurnya cepet, gomen ya

Oh iya, saya teledor, tapi tadi saya nulis nee-chan, kenapa jadi nii-chan ya?#plak

Iya

Boleh lah, ok makasih atas sarannya, gomen kalau kurang penjelasannya, because saya pake cara kebut-kebutan XD#ditilang

Iya, akan saya pikirkan yang cocok XD, Sip, makasih sudah mau membacanya, BTW otak anda tidak meledak kan?#dinuklir

Ok, tei buat anda aja, saya takut sama tei#dicincang

* * *

Author's Teritorial

Author: ok, siapa yang mau bacain chapter 4?

Lia: males ah

Ryn: saya juga males

Author: lah, tugas kaliankan membacakan fanfictku, kenapa males?

Lia: ini giliran masutaa yang baca

Author: dasar pemales, bulan ini kalian tidak mendapat gaji!#ngancem

Lia: memang kita pernah mendapat gaji?

Author: ah... eto... ano... eto...?

Lia: nah, kami tidak pernah di gajikan

Author: tapi sudah menjadi tugas kalian kan!

Lia: ok deh, saya yang baca =w=b

Ryn: sip dah (y)

Lia: ok, cerita akan dimulai#teriak dari menara eiffel

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid buatan Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**Semuanya error DX**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**dll**

Len pov

"hoaaaaammm..." aku pun menguap sambil menutup kedua mataku

Saat aku membuka mata

"whaaa, whaaa, gyaaaa!" teriakanku

**BRUG...**

Aku menghantam jendela, jendela yang semula tertutup rapat dan terkunci sekarang tebuka lebar, hebat bukan#dor, tapi untungnya itu adalah jendela rumah homestayku, dan aku terjatuh di ruang tamu ke 2 tempat bermain PS (playstation). Dan kau tau, rasanya sangat mantap (sakit gan!)

aku jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, lalu aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan segera berdiri, tapi tidak bisa, aku mendapati luka di lutut kaki kanan dan kiriku, lalu di tanganku, mungkin karena kena kusen jendela. Aku pun hanya bisa duduk

"i-i-itai, aw... sial, seharusnya aku tidak menguap!" ucapku dengan nada kesal

Aku pun mencoba untuk berdiri, awalnya bisa, mungkin baru 50 cm, tapi luka di kakiku mengeluarkan darah, dan aku kembali duduk

"i...i..i..itai, argh, sakit sekali!" batinku

Tiba-tiba ada suara, aku pun hanya kaget

"ano... kamu..." katanya yang langsung ku potong

"siapa itu, tunjukan wajahmu!" teriakku sambil melihat kekanan dan kekiri

"_onii_-_chan_!" teriaknya dengan suara imut

"suara, itu, Piko?" ucapku asal tebak

"iya ini Piko, _onii-chan_, kau menindihku!" teriaknya

Aku pun segera melihat kebawah, dan aku kaget, rupanya aku menindih Piko, posisi Piko pun tengkurap, dan dia meronta-ronta

"_Onii_-_chan_, berat, bisakah kau berdiri?!" ucapnya kesal

"i-i-iya, sebentar." Jawabku terputus-putus dan segera berdiri, tapi tidak bisa, aku pun terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, dan itu membuat Piko keberatan dan sesek napas

"_onii_-_chan_, Piko gak bisa napas!" ucapnya kembali dengan nada aw..aw...aw... imut sekali

"iya, nii-_chan_ juga sudah berusaha Piko-_chan._" Ucapku lembut (Lia: Piko-_chan_?#hiraukan)

"arhg, berat tauk!" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit kasar dan sedikit imut(bayangin sendiri XP#plak)

Aku pun mencoba berdiri, tapi tidak bisa, berkali-kali aku coba, tapi tidak bisa, aku coba menggeser tubuhku agar lebih mudah, tapi tidak bisa juga, luka dikakiku sangat parah, dan aku tidak bisa bergerak karena lemas, semua tubuhku sakit, padahal cuman di kaki dan ditangan, tapi kenapa rasanya ke seluruh tubuh? (entahlah)

* * *

Rin pov

Karena ada suara kebisingan di lantai dasar(di bawah atau apalah namanya#plak), aku pun segera bangun dan mengecek ke bawah, mungkin saja itu pencuri/ penculik, karena Piko ada dibawah aku pun semakin cemas. Aku menuruni tangga dan mengecek kesana-kemari, mulai dari dapur, toilet, ruang makan, ruang tamu 1, taman, dll, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara

"argh, berat _onii-chan_!" ucap seseorang, dari suaranya itu adalah Piko

"berat?" batinku kebingungan

"ah, _onii-chan _lemas, tidak kuat Piko-_chan_."balas seseorang dengan lembut, dari suaranya itu suara Len

Mataku pun membulat, dan berfikir yang aneh-aneh

"le-le-lemaaass?!" batinku berfikir yang aneh-aneh

"ah, _onii-chan._" Jawab Piko dengan lemas(mungkin ketiban terlalu lama)

"tenang, aku akan berusaha." Balas Len kepada Piko dengan lembut

**BRUK...**

"argh, _onii-chan!"_ teriak Piko ke sakitan

"i..i...itai, huwee, rasanya sakit, kakiku lemas, tidak bisa bergerak." Jawab Len dengan nada er... aneh sekali

Mataku pun membulat(wew)

Karena aku mau tau apa yang terjadi, aku pun berlari ke ruang tamu ke 2, aku melihat kepala Piko dan Len, Len duduk di atas, dan Piko dibawah sedang tengkurap, tubuhnya tertutup sofa, aku hanya bisa lihat kepalanya saja, aku melihat mereka sangat berkeringat, terutama Len, keringatnya sangat banyak. Apa jangan-jangan mereka berbuat mesum

"ah... _onii-chan_." Balas Piko yang terdengar seperti mendesah(Lia: WHAT!)(author: #digebukin)

"hey, kau kira aku tidak sakit apa, lihat, terus mengeluarkan da..." jawab Len yang ku potong

"ya...ya...ya... YAOI!" teriakku keras yang membangunkan Kaiko, Miku, dan Neru

"eh?!" ucap Piko dan Len serempak, dan wajah mereka kelihatan bingung

"_Onee-chan!"_ teriakku yang sangat keras

"ada apa Rin-_chan_, masih ngantuk nih!" balas Neru yang sudah ada di belakang Rin

"lihat, kedua orang ini, lihat, mereka sedang berbuat apa?!" ucapku kepada Neru sambil menunjuk kedua orang itu (Piko dan Len)

"eh, tidak, kami tidak berbuat apa-apa!" jawab Len yang berusaha berdiri, tetapi jatuh lagi

"arhg, _onii-chan_, berhentilah membuatku kesakitan!" teriak Piko dengan nada imutnya

"heh, aku juga kesakitan tauk, diam saja kau!" gertak Len ke Piko

"ada apa ini, kenapa kau berisik sekali Rin-_chan_?" tanya miku kepadaku

"itu, lihatlah _onee-chan_!" jawabku sambil menunjuk

"Len-_kun_, Piko-_chan_?" tanya Kaiko ke arahku

"lihat!" jawabku sambi menunjuk Piko dan Len

"kami... kami... kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, percayalah _onee-chan_, aku hanya ja... ja.. nabrak Piko-_chan_, dan tanpa sengaja kaki dan tanganku... terkena... terkena... terkena lantai dan berdarah, makanya aku tidak bisa bergerak." Ucap Len kepada Miku,Neru, dan Kaiko dengan wajah yang aneh, aku bisa tau kalau di berbohong, sebenarnya Len dan Piko pasti berbuat mesum dan mencari alasan agar tidak ketahuan, dasar **pervert**

"oh, tidak, Len-_kun_, lihat lukamu itu, banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah, Neru-_chan_ dan Kaiko-_chan_, tolong tuntun, Len-_kun_ ke kamarnya ya." Ucap Miku khawatir

Neru dan Kaiko pun membantu Len berdiri

"i..itai.. arrgh sakit.." rintih Len, dan aku tau pasti dia bersandiwara

"ah... cepatlah berdiri, kau mengganggu tidurku saja!" balas Neru dengan kesal

Len pun mencoba berdiri, dan dia berhasil, lalu Len di tuntun Neru dan Kaiko ke kamarnya, sedangkan Miku menggendong Piko dengan bridal style, sedangkan aku pergi mencari P3K

* * *

Len pov

Kembali ke Kagamine Len, saya berada di kamar saya sendiri, disini juga ada Miku, Kaiko, Neru, Piko, dan Rin, dan hati saya sangat sakit, ya kalian pasti sudah tau, aku dituduh berbuat yaoi dengan Piko oleh Rin, apa salahku Kami-_sama_, sudah terluka dituduh pula, malangnya nasipku.

Disini Neru dan Kaiko hanya diam, Miku sedang mengurus Piko, dan Rin sedang mengobati luka di kakiku dan tanganku

"i..i..itai, sakit, bisakah kau lebih pelan lagi!" bentakku kepada Rin

"hemm, iya." Jawabnya santai

Tapi apa, dia malah menekan kapasnya ke luka dikakiku dan kau tau rasanya sangat sakit

"itai... argh sakit, ku bilang pelan bukan kenceng!" bentakku

"heh, untuk apa pelan-pelan kepada seorang yaoi dan pervert sepertimu!" Rin membalas bentak

"tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal apa pun kepada Piko-_chan_, sungguh, aku tidak melakukan apa pun." Jawabku dengan nada kesal

"hee... tidak mungkin, sudah jelaskan, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" lanjut Rin dengan nada mengejek

"iya, jadi awalnya aku makan pisang, emm lalu, kulitnya aku buang ke lantai... lalu... em... tanpa sengaja aku terpeleset, dan ya, aku menimpa Piko-_chan_, tanpa ku sadari em... kakiku terkena benda tajam dan lantai, dan tada, kakiku dan tanganku berdarah, jadi aku tidak bisa berdiri." Penjelasanku yang di buat-buat

"hem... aku tidak percaya." Bantah Rin tidak percaya

"coba saja kamu tanya Piko-_chan_!" bentakku

"jadi, bagaimana kau bisa tertimpa Piko-_chan_?" tanya Rin kepada Piko

"aku tidak tau, aku hanya bermain laptop, tanpa ku sadari aku ketiduran, aku tidur dilantai dengan posisi tengkurap, tiba-tiba ada suara jendela terbuka, aku sangat kaget, tiba-tiba _nii-chan_ menimpaku." Penjelasan Piko yang bertolak belakang dengan penjelasanku

"nah, kata Piko-_chan_ ada suara jendela terbuka, apa dalam penjelasanmu ada suara jendela terbuka?" tanya Rin dengan nada mengejek

"ah itu, em... ya, pada saat itu, aku ingin membuka jendela, aku sudah membuka jendelanya, dan suara yang dibuat jendela itu sangat bising, karena aku takut kalau Piko-_chan_ bangun, emmm, jadi aku menghampirinya dan tanpaku sadari, aku menginjak kulit pisang dan terjatuh menimpa Piko_-chan_." Penjelasanku asal-asalan

Rin pun hanya ber-oh-ria dan menganggukan kepala

"iya aku percaya." Jawab Rin dengan menatapku dengan tatapan jijik

Ya, bisa ku simpulkan Rin masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasanku, tapi tetap saja dia melihatku dengan tatapan jijik (susah juga sih)

"hey, apa kau percaya dengan penjelasanku?" tanyaku kepada Rin

"yaa..." jawabnya seperti tidak percaya

Piko sudah selesai diurus sama Miku, sekarang mereka ada dihadapanku (Piko,Miku,Neru,Kaiko,Rin)

"Rin _-chan_ belum selesai ya." Tanya Miku kepada Rin

"kelihatannya, bagaimana?!" jawab Rin kesal sambil menekan kapas ke luka dikakiku

"i...itaii.. aw..." rintihku kesakitan sambil menutup kedua mata(nahan sakit)

Rasanya sangat sakit, coba saja kau bayangkan, luka dikakiku diteken pake kapas, sakitkan, ibarat luka yang dikasih jeruk nipis#plak

Saat aku membuka mata

"eh... kalian kenapa?" tanyaku keheranan

Wajah mereka semua memerah/blushing kecuali Piko di hanya tersenyum ke arahku, tiba-tiba

"uuuuu, imut sekali kau Len-_kun_, kau sangat manis." Ucap Miku sambil mencubit kedua pipiku

"aw...aw...aw... hentikan _onee-chan_, ini terlihat memalukan!" ucapku dengan nada kesal, tapi Miku tidak mau melepas tangannya dari pipiku

"aw...aw...aw... Miku _onee-chan,_ lepaskan, pipiku sakit!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit kasar

"uuuuu, kamu malah tambah manis Len-_kun_." Jawab Miku mencubit pipiku semakin keras

"_onee-chan_ hentikan!" gertakku sambil melepas tangan Miku dari pipiku

"uuuuu sakit tauk!" ucapku sambil memegang kedua pipiku dan Miku hanya tersenyum kepadaku

"wow, coba kau ulangi lagi Len_-kun_." Ucap Neru yang sedang blushing

"apanya yang mau diulangi?" tanyaku keheranan

**BUG...**

"GYAAAAAAAAAA..." teriakku sambil menangis

"Rin_-chan_, mengapa kamu memukul luka dikakinya?!" tanya Miku kesal

"eh... kok... kok nangis?" Rin membalas nanya

"hey, li..li...li...lihat, da...da...darahnya keluar..." ucap Neru ketakutan, mungkin Neru takut darah

"Kaiko-_chan_, tolong ambilkan air dan perban!" ucap Miku

"baik."jawab Kaiko singkat

"huweeee... sakit!" tangisku

"heh, Len, kamu itu cowok, kitu aja nangis!" hina Rin kepadaku

"SAKIT BAKA!" teriakku sambil menangis

"RIN!" ucap Miku dengan nada seram

**Cekrek... bruk...**(suara pintu(ceritanya))

* * *

Rin pov

"aku diusir." Ucapku dengan wajah polos

"tapi kenapa aku juga diusir?" tanya Piko ke arahku

"mene ke tehe." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu

Piko pun hanya sweatdrop, dan dia malah main PS di ruang tamu, ya aku ikuti saja, berisik banget di sini

Suara dikamar

"_huweeee... kakiku..." tangis Len_

"_cup-cup-cup, jangan nangis lagi ya." Jawab Miku_

"_huweeeeee..." tangis Len makin keras_

"_sudah, tenang aja ya Len-kun." Ucap Miku menenangkan Len_

"_darah... tanganku berdarah..." ucap Neru sambil melihat darah ditangannya_

"_itu darah Len-kun, Neru-chan." Jawab Kaiko sambil sweatdrop_

"_speak aja dulu, biar ada efek dramatisnya." Balas Neru_

"_hadeh..." jawab Kaiko_

"_aw...aw...aw... sa-sa-sakit..." ucap Len_

"_ok, sudah selesai." Jawab Miku_

* * *

Kembali ke Rin pov

Piko sedang asik bermain PS, aku hanya melihatnya

"yak..yak...yak... hore menang." Teriak Piko kesenangan

"heh, baru menang sekali saja bangga." Jawabku menghina

"hem... _onee-chan_, Piko sudah menang berkali-kali tauk!" balas Piko kesal

"ah masa sih?!" jawabku dengan nada menghina

"tempe ha terang!"(tauk ah gelap) ucap Piko kesal

Aku pun berhenti menghina Piko. Pikiranku teralih oleh kejadian barusan, dimana Len merintih kesakitan, dan wajahnya sangat manis. Tanpaku sadari aku mendapati blush diwajahku

"em... Piko_-chan_." Panggilku

"apa, ada apa _onee-chan_?" tanya Piko yang masih main PS

"kau ingat, saat Len-_kun_ merintih kesakitan?" aku membalas tanya

"ya, memang ada apa?" Piko membalas nanya dan dia sedang asik main PS

"kalau Piko-_chan _merintih kesakitan, bagaimana ya?" aku membalas nanya dengan smile devil

Ke arah Piko

"maksudnya?" tanya Piko yang berhenti main PS dan menatapku

"kalau, Piko-_chan_, merintih kesakitan bagaimana ya?" ucapku sambil smile devil dan mendekati Piko

"ehehehehehe, Piko, ga...gak nger...ngerti..." jawab Piko ketakutan

"ssh... kau diam saja." Ucapku sambil berjalan mendekati Piko

"_o...o...o...onee...onee-chan_?" Piko sangat ketakutan

"hyaaaa..." teriakku sambil memegang tangan Piko

"KYAAAAAA...!" teriak Piko dengan keras

* * *

Dikamar (Len pov)

" Piko-_chan_? Itu suaranyakan?" tanya Miku

"mungkin, emm... sudah malam, Len sangat ngantuk, apakah kalian bisa keluar?" tanyaku

"ok deh, oyasumi." Jawab Miku, Neru, dan Kaiko meninggalkanku

Aku tidak membalas jawaban mereka, aku sangat lelah. Aku pun merentangkan tubuhku dan segera tidur

**DRTTTT**

**DRTTTT**

**DRTTTT**

**DRTTTT**(suara SMS masuk)

Ringtonnya sudahku matikan, jadi tidak ada suara.

Karena lelah, SMS itu tidakku baca

* * *

? pov

"argh... kenapa tidak dibalas sih?!" batinku kesal

"coba telepon." Saran temanku

"ok." Jawabku singkat dan segera menelfon Len

Tapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya

"aaaahhhh... kenapa tidak diangkat!" ucapku kesal

"sudahlah, biarkan, sebaiknya ini untuk surprise untuk Len-_kun_, sudah lama kita tidak bertemukan." Saran temanku

"ok deh... sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah malam.. dadah~" ucapku meninggalkan temanku

"dah~" jawab temanku

Kami pun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

* * *

**SKIP**

Len pov

"ah...em... sudah jam berapa ini?" batinku. Aku segera melihat jam

"eh... jam 5 pagi, tumben sekali aku bangun cepet?" batinku keheranan

"sudahlah, ini sangat langka, jarang terjadi kalau aku bangun cepet." Batinku

Aku pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurku

"i..i..itai..." rintihku

Aku baru ingat, tadi malam kakiku mendapati luka yang cukup serius(iya dong)

"argh... ini pasti akan sedikit menyakitkan." Batinku

Dengan jalan terpincang-pincang aku menuruni tangga

Tanpa mandi, aku hanya membasuh muka, lalu mengganti pakaian, dan segera kedapur

"hemm... sarapan hari ini hanya telur ya..." batinku

Aku pun memakan sarapan yang dibuat Miku, ya walau dengan berat hati, sudah beberapa hari ini aku sering makan telur terutama dirumah Lenka, rasanya bosen#plak

Setelah makan, aku langsung berangkat, mengingat hari ini ada jadwal piket pagi yang diberi ketua kelas bernama nekomura iroha.

.

* * *

_*_DISEKOLAH KE II *(tempat sekolah Rin)

Hari ini sungguh menyedihkan, rasanya sakit sekali, jalan kaki ke sekolah dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini, yaaa terima kasih Rin-_chan_ berkatmu aku jadi pincang. Setelah sampai didepan tangga, aku hanya cengok

"waduh... dengan keadaan kaki seperti ini, apa aku bisa menaiki tangga ini?" batinku

Tanpa asam-basa(basa-basi) aku segera menaiki tangga, menuju ke kelasku, kelasku 2-A, kelasku berada dilantai 2, dan kelasku lumayan banyak fasilitasnya, mulai dari bangku, meja, papan tulis, meja guru, kursi guru...#plak (Lia: memang sudah ada dari awal kale!)

"haaa...haa...ha..." suara nafasku tidak teratur

"argh... sakit sekali." Rintihku

Setelah itu aku hanya celingak-celinguk, disini tidak ada ketua kelas, dan teman-temanku yang dapet jadwal piket hanya bermain dan mengobrol. Hemm... aku ikutin temen-temen aku yang lain aja.

Aku pun segera duduk dibangkuku di baris ke 4 deret ke 2, setiap 2 kali sehari kami pindah tempat duduk(kebelakang), dikelasku hanya memiliki 24 meja and kursi murid, jadi dibagi 4 baris setiap baris memiliki 3 deret

"hay Len-_kun_." Sapa seorang siswi dengan aroma parfum buah persik kata Piko namanya Momone Momo

"bagaimana harimu hari ini?" tanya teman siswi itu dengan parfum aroma apel kata Piko namanya Miko Ooka

"Len-_kun_, wajahmu manis sekali." Ucap siswi sambil memakan permen kata Piko namanya Sana Fuyune

"Len-_kun_, jadilah pacarku." Ucap siswa sambil memberiku coralberry kata Piko namanya Meru Utaka

"tidak, Len-_sama_ milikku." Ucap Momo

"Len-_kun_, dia milikku!" teriak Meru

"tidak..!" teriak Momo

"Len-_kun_ sangat manis ya." Bisik Sana dengan mata bling-bling

"iya, dia sangat manis." Bisik Miko

Aku pun hanya diam, tidak menganggap mereka, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela, dan menunggu guru masuk

30 menit...

* * *

**TING TONG TING TANG PRANG BRUG TAK PLAK BUG TRING PRAK#plak**(Author: maaf itu suara KDRT tetangga sebelah XD#digantung)

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Meiko-_sensei_ belum masuk kelas, jadi ku pakai waktunya untuk ngobrol

"_onii-chan_, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Piko dengan suara khasnya(imut+manis banget XD)

"ah,Piko-_chan_, ya sudah mendingan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

Piko pun hanya ber-oh-ria

Saatku lihat tangan Piko

"emm,Piko _-chan_ apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu, mengapa biru-biru semuanya?" tanyaku dengan khawatir

"habis digigit Rin _onee-chan_." Jawab Piko sambil memasang muka polos lalu banjir air mata

"oh, aku pasti tau rasanya, pasti sangat sakit." Ucapku

"iya.." jawab Piko sambil tsunami air mata(?)

**BRAKK**(suara pintu didorong)

Meiko-_sensei_ sudah datang, ia pun masuk ke kelas, hari ini dia hanya membawa 1 botol sake, biasanya segerobak(?)#plak

"pagi anak-anak." Sapa Meiko-_sensei_

"pagi sensei." Jawab para murid

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ada 2 murid baru, yak silakan masuk." Ucap Meiko_-sensei _

Mataku pun membulat, apa mataku tidak salah, itukan Lui dan Oliver

"perkenalkan namaku Hibiki Lui, panggil saja aku Lui." Ucap Lui memperkenalkan diri

"perkenalkan namaku Oliver, panggil saja aku Oliver." Ucap Oliver memperkenalkan diri

Para siswi pun berbisik-bisik

"wah, wajahnya manis ya, tapi masih manisan Len-_kun_ sih." bisik Sana ke Miko

"iya ya,wajahnya manis." Bisik Miko ke Sana

"eh, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kita jadi akrab begini?" tanya Sana ke Miko

"masa, aku juga gak tau." Jawab Miko

Sedangkan siswi yang lain berbisik-bisik yang lain, aku tidak mendengarnya, memang aku ini tukang nguping apa!#plak

"ok, Lui-_kun_, Oliver-_kun_, silakan duduk dibangku baris ke 4 deret ke 3." Ucap Meiko-_sensei_

"baik."Ucap Lui dan Oliver serempak

"haa, mereka duduk dibelakangku!" batinku

Lui dan Oliver sudah duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing

"hay Len-_kun_, lama tidak berjumpa ya." Sapa Lui dengan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya N-Y-E-N-G-I-R

"hay Len-_kun_." Sapa Oliver sambil tersenyum. Tandanya dia masih normal#plak

"oh kami-_sama_, apa hanya Oliver-_kun _saja yang menurutku masih normal dan tidak menjengkelkan." Batinu

"eh, kalian sudah saling mengenal ya _onii-chan_?" tanya Piko dengan suara khasnya

"aw... siapa anak ini, manis sekali." Ucap Lui dengan mata bling-bling

"namaku Utatane Piko, saya lebih muda 1 tahun dari kalian." Ucap Piko memperkenalkan diri dengan tersenyum

"wow, kamu anak jenius ya?" tanya Oliver

"emm... tidak juga." Jawab Piko

Lui dan Oliver pun hanya ber-oh-ria

"ok anak-anak, disini sensei hanya memperkenalkan murid baru saja." Ucap Meiko-_sensei_ meninggalkan kelas. Luka-_sensei_ pun masuk kelas, wow berarti pelajaran hari ini adalah Matematika, pantas saja Meiko-_sensei_ hanya membawa 1 botol sake

"ok anak-anak, buka buku kalian halaman 105, disini sensei akan memberi penjelasan." Ucap Luka-_sensei_

"baik sensei." Ucap para murid

"4x-25+3x

4x-2+25+2+3x

4x7+3x

4x-3x7+3x-3x

X7

Mengerti?" ucap Luka-_sensei_

Para murid pun hanya mengangguka kepala, pertanda mengerti, tapi sebenarnya mah enggak#plak

"ok, satu lagi

3(x+2)5x-8

3x+65x-8

3x+6-65x-8-6

3x5x-14

-2x2-14

-1/2 -2x1/2-14

X7

Maka Himpunan penyelesaiannya adalah 7, 8, 9, ..." jelas Luka-_sensei_

para murid pun hanya cengok bersama

"mengerti?" lanjut Luka-_sensei_

"iya sensei." Ucap para murid

"ok, kalau gitu buka halaman 110, kerjakan kompetensi 1, cukup 1-5 soal saja." Ucap Luka-_sensei_

"baik." Ucap para murid

Luka-_sensei_ pun meninggalkan kelas. Para murid mengerjakan soal-soalnya, kalau aku sih tenang saja, tinggal nyontek ke Piko

"eh, Len-_kun_, kamu tau gak ini caranya kayak gimana?" tanya Lui

"perasaan kita gak pernah belajar beginian di sekolah dulu." Ucap Oliver

"sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian diam saja, tunggu Piko-_chan_ menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu kita tinggal nyontek." Ucapku dengan muka tak berdosa

Lui dan Oliver pun hanya ber-oh-ria

"nih, aku sudah selesai, silakan nyontek bagi yang tidak bisa." Ucap Piko sambil menyerahkan buku kerjanya

"makasih Piko-_chan_." Ucap kami(Len, Lui, Oliver) **serempak**

"iya sama-sama _onii-chan_." Jawab Piko dengan suara lebih imut sambil tersenyum

Tidakku sangka suara Piko dan senyumannya membuat rona merah diwajahku, Lui dan Oliver

Kami pun menutup wajah dan segera mengerjakan tugas

1 jam...

* * *

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"ok anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas kalian, lalu kalian boleh istirahat." Ucap Luka-_sensei_

Para murid pun mengumpulkan tugas mereka, dan pergi ke kantin

"_onii-chan,_ ke kantin yuk." Ajak Piko

"ok deh Piko-_chan_." Jawabku

"eh, kami ikut dong, kami masih baru disini jadi gak tau seluruh tempat disekolah ini." Ucap Lui

"boleh." Jawab Piko

Kami pun keluar kelas menuju kantin dan seperti biasa aku jalan dengan pincang-pincang

*Di kantin*

Seperti biasa, kantin bagaikan Tanah Abang

"WOY, roti punya saya itu!" teriak siswi bernama Teto-_senpai_

"eits, sudahku bilang ini roti milikku tauk!" jawab siswa bernama Ted

Lalu...

"hari ini Mikuo dapet negi special dong." Pamer Mikuo-_senpai_

"waw, bagi dong." Ucap Miku

"gak boleh." Jawab Mikuo sambil memeluk negi special itu

"PELIT!" teriak Miku

"kamu juga pelit!" teriak Mikuo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Lalu...

"WOY, perut lu gak sakit apa, tiap hari minum sambel terus!" teriak Kaito

"tentu tidak, malah perutku sudah terbiasa." Jawab Akaito

"Akaito-_kun_ bagi dong." Ucap siswi bernama Akaiko

"gak, ini tinggal 1 dirumah tauk, yang lainnya sudah kamu makan semua!" jawab Akaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"PELIT!" teriak Akaiko kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Akaito

"pffffttt..." Akaito menahan tawa

Lalu...

"Bakaito, beli ice cream yuk." Ajak Kaiko

"argh, tolong jangan panggil aku Bakaito, dasar Bakaiko!" ejek Kaito

"BAKAIKO HAH!" teriak Kaiko

"iya." Jawab Kaito

"DASAR BAKAITO!" teriak Kaiko

"DASAR BAKAIKO!" teriak Kaito

"dasar keluarga Shion." Batinku

"HEY-HEY-HEY, jangan ambil wortel itu!" teriak Gumi

"ini milikku tauk, jangan main hak mili dong!" teriak Gumiya

"itu milikku!" teriak Gumi

"ini milikku!" teriak Gumiya

Dan mereka saling bercincrong

Lalu...

"wuih, Rinny dapet dari mana tuh jeruk, kayaknya enak." Ucap siswa bernama Rinto

"_onii-chan_, oh ini baru sajaku beli, emang kenapa?" tanya Rin

"boleh kali tuh, bagi-bagi ke _onii-chan_." Jawab Rinto

"hemm... oke deh, karena Rin itu orangnya baik, jadi ini." Ucap Rin sambil memberi 3 buah jeruk

"makasih Rinny, kamu baik deh." Jawab Rinto dengan lebaynya lalu langsung melahap jeruk itu tanpa dikupas kulitnya (wow)

"_o...o...onii-chan_, apa tidak asam?" tanya Rin

"_oii-can_ ua iasa."(_onii-chan_ sudah biasa). Jawab Rinto dengan mulut penuh jeruk

Rin pun hanya sweatdrop lalu kembali memakan jeruknya

sedangkan aku hanya celingak-celinguk lalu menemukan pisang

"wah pisang, kayaknya enak." Batinku

Tanpa memikirkan Lui, Oliver, dan Piko aku pun segera membeli pisang itu dan memakannya sambil berdiri (Lia: kayak dikondangan dong#cetar)

"hey... Lenny, kok kamu makan sih pisangku?!" teriak Lenka

"eh, _onee-chan_, aku yang pertama beli tauk." Aku membalas teriak

"bagi dong, Lennykan baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung." Ucap Lenka

"haaa, oke deh, karena Lenny ini memang cowok baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung, jadi ini kuberikan 2." Ucapku yang berjalan pincang ke arah Lenka

"kakimu kenapa?" tanya Lenka

"biasa, dalam perjalanan terbang aku mendarat dengan elitnya sehingga tada, aku mendapat luka ini." Jawabku

"hahahaha, makanya sebagai penyihir harus berhati-hati." Ucap Lenka pelan agar tidak didengar orang

Yaa, bukan hanya bahan percobaan dan bahan percobaan teman saja yang boleh tau identintas kami para penyihir, tapi keluarga penyihir juga boleh tau identitas dari salah satu penyihir di dalam keluarganya

"ah... _onee-chan_, inikan hanya kesalahan sedikit saja." Ucapku sambil memberikan pisang

"hehehehehe." Ucap Lenka sambil memakan pisang pemberianku

"WADUH, NEGI SPECIAL GW KEMANA?!" teriak Mikuo

"ehehehe, da Miu maan."(ehehehe, sudah Miku makan). Jawab Miku dengan mengunyah negi special itu

"oh tidak, my negiku sayang telah diambil orang." Tangis Mikuo dengan lebaynya

Orang-orang disana hanya menahan tertawa melihat tingkah laku Mikuo-_senpai_

"heh, hanya negi saja dia sampai menangis." Batinku sambil melihat ke arah Mikuo. Lalu aku menghadap ke pisangku, tapi tidak ada, padahal masih ku pegang tadi

"wah, pisangku kemana?" tanyaku keheranan

"_onii-chan_, tadi aku lihat Lenka-_senpai_ membawanya lari dan memakannya." Ucap Piko dengan wajah polos

"APA!" teriakku

Aku pun langsung nangis dipojokan

"padahal itukan pake uangku." Tangisku

30 menit...

* * *

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Para murid pun masuk kekelasnya masing-masing

"emm. Maaf anak-anak, hari ini ada rapat mendadak, jadi kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Meiko-_sensei_

"asik... yeee." Teriak para murid ke girangan

"tapi sebagai gantinya kalian harus mengerjakan tugas Fisikia halaman 80, 1-10 saja." Lanjut Meiko-_sensei_

"baik sensei." Teriak murid kesenangan

"Haa, itu sih gampang, tinggal nyontek aja ke Piko." Batinku

"Len-_kun_, pulang bareng yuk." Ajak Lui

"eh, kemana, bukannya kalian homestay ditempat yang berbeda dariku?" tanyaku

"tentu tidak, kata Meito_-sensei _kita serumah." Lanjut Oliver

"WHAT... di tempat homestayku!" batinku

"_onii-chan_, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Piko

Aku pun hanya menganggukan kepala, lalu pergi.

Aku pun menuruni tangga lalu berjalan ke depan gerbang dengan pincang

"Len-_kun_, ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Lui

"kau taukan, setiap malem, kita mengumpulkan laporan,lalu..." jawabku yang terpotong oleh sebuah suara

"eh, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap seseorang

"iya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab seseorang

Aku pun mengintip suara siapa itu, dan ternyata itu suara Lenka dan Rinto

* * *

Lenka pov

"emm, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku

"ke taman." Ucap Rinto sambil menggandeng tanganku

"emm..." aku pun mendapati blush diwajahku

Sesampainya di taman

* * *

*ditaman*

"kau mau ice cream?" tawar Rinto

"em... boleh rasa pisang ya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"siap laksanakan." Jawab Rinto sambil hormat ala marinir

"hehehehe." Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil

Rinto pergi mencari penjual ice cream, sedangkan aku hanya duduk dibangku taman, dan dibelakangnya ada pohon sakura yang sangat besar dan indah, disini juga sepi, mungkin orang-orang sibuk berkerja

5 menit...

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Rinto dengan ngos-ngosan(?)

"tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"ini ice creammu." Ucap Rinto sambil menyerahkan ice cream pesananku

"ya, terima kasih." Jawabku

Rinto hanya tersenyum lalu duduk disebelahku

"hari ini pohon sakura mekar dengan indahnya ya." Ucap Rinto kagum sambil melihat pohon sakura dimana-mana

"iya, indah sekali." Jawabku sambil melihat ke atas

"..." Rinto hanya diam

"sangat indah." Ucapku sambil memakan ice creamku lalu melihat ke atas lagi

"..." Rinto hanya diam seribu kata

"emmm... Rinto-_kun_, ada apa?" tanyaku

Rinto hanya menundukan kepalanya, dan aku melihat dia menjatuhkan air mata

"Rinto-_kun_, ada apa, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku khawatir

"ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya

"Rinto-_kun_, jangan berbohong, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku

"wah, pohonnya indah ya." Jawabnya sambil tesenyum dan menunjuk salah satu pohon sakura

"jangan alihkan pertanyaanku, Rinto-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"..." Rinto hanya diam dan menundukan kepala

"kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, juga gak apa-apa," jawabku. Lalu aku menghadap kedepan dan memakan ice creamku

"Lenka-_chan_." Panggil Rinto sambil memegang tangan kiriku

"iya, ada apa?" tanyaku

"maukah kamu berjanji sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku

"i...i...iya, apa?" jawabku mendapati blush diwajahku

"emm... jika aku sudah kembali, maukah kamu menikah denganku?" tanyanya

Mataku pun membulat dan aku mendapati wajah blush yang sangat parah

"ma...ma...mau..." jawabku

Rinto pun menjatuhkan icecremnya dan memelukku, tanpa sengaja ice creamku juga ikut jatuh

"Ri...Ri...Rinto-_kun_?" tanyaku sambil blushing

"Lenka-_chan_, aku akan tinggal di Amerika." Ucapnya sambil menangis dan memelukku dengan sangat erat

"A...Amerika?!" tanyaku kaget

"iya, aku dan keluargaku akan pergi ke Amerika, kecuali Rin-_chan_." Jawabnya sambil menangis

"kau... akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanyaku sambil membalas pelukannya dan ikut menangis

"iya, dalam waktu lama." Jawabnya dengan menangis

"lama..." ucapku dengan sedih

"iya, berjanjilah jika aku sudah kembali, kita akan menikah." Ucapnya

"i...iya jika kau sudah kembali, kita akan menikah." Jawabku sambil memeluknya

Rinto pun melepas pelukannya, lalu dia memegang kedua bahuku, dan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku

"Ri...Rinto-_kun_?" tanyaku dengan blushing parah

"terima kasih." Jawabnya singkat

Aku merasakan sesuatu dibibirku, rasanya hangat dan lembut, ya Rinto menciumku

Aku hanya kaget, Rinto tidak ingin melepasku. Kami berciuman dalam waktu kurang lebih 1 menit. Rinto pun melepas ciumannya

"Rinto-_kun." _ucapku dengan menatap wajahnya dengan blushing yang sangat parah

"2 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Amerika." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"2 hari lagi?!" tanyaku kaget

"iya." Jawabnya singkat dan tersenyum ke arahku dan memelukku

Aku pun membalas pelukannya, dengan memeluk lebih erat

Tiba-tiba...

"cieee. Yang ciuman, cieee..." teriak seseorang

Aku pun menoleh ke arah samping, ternyata itu adalah Len, dan teman-temannya

"Le...Lenny." ucapku kaget

"wah-wah-wah, contoh yang buruk." Ucap Lui sambil melipat tangannya didada dan menggelengkan kepala

"wah, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Oliver dengan jail

"..." Piko hanya diam melihat kejadian barusan

"wah, saya lupa memfotonya." Ucapku

"ckckckckckckck, sudahlah, yang penting kita melihatnya." Jawab Lui

Rinto terus memelukku tanpa menghiraukan siapa yang mengintip barusan

"oh tidak." Ucapku dengan kesal

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rinto yang masih memelukku

"i...i..iya." aku memeluk Rinto dengan erat

"wah... tidak berhenti ya?" tanya Lui

"sudahlah, mereka memang pasangan serasi." Jawab Oliver

"cieee..." teriak Len

"_onee-chan_." Lanjut Len dengan muka memerah, dan matanya hampir tertutup. Dia blush?

Bukan Len tidak blush, demamnya kambuh

"_onee-cha_..." ucap Len

**BRUK...**

"LENNY!" teriakku

Aku melepas pelukan Rinto dan berlari menghampiri Len

"Lenny, sadar.." ucapku khawatir sambil memeluk badannya yang panas

"_onee-chan_, tubuh Lenny sangat panas." Ucap Len dan langsung pingsan

"Lenny!" teriakku

.

* * *

~to be continued~

.

Author's Teritorial

Lia: akhirnya selesai juga

Author: gomen untuk liveless-snow, mungkin penjelasan mengapa Len terkena demam di chapter berikutnya, gomennasai

Ryn: terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfict ini^^

Lia: semoga otak kalian tidak meledak karena fanfict ini^^

Author: #sweatdrop

Author: maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, karena saya pake acar kebut-kebutan#ditilang

dan mungkin fanfict ini akan dilanjut 1-3 minggu kedepan, karena saya akan menghadapi UAS

Lia: kami minta maaf sekali lagi jika ada yang kurang jelas di fanfict ini

Author: akhir kata"sayonara" sampai berjumpa nanti

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(yang pedes ya), pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan review

MayuMoeChan 12/4/12 . chapter 4

Piko! U r so cute, Piko! I would be your onee-chan if i could! #slapped

Piko imut, sumpah! Saya iri sama Rin, soalnya dia gigitin tangan Piko(?) #abaikan

Muka Len lagi nahan sakit emang imut sih tapi... MIKU JANGAN GITU AH! SAYA JUGA BIASA AJA! #sori segel capslock kebuka(?)

Ya udah ah! Saya seneng udah review! Pokoknya, UPDATE ASAP! Bye! Bukan bye deh... uhm... sampe ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya! #dibuang ke antariksa

Balasan:

Hahahaha, saya juga iri dengan Rin, ayok kita gigit Piko bersama-sama XD #plak

Ok ^^

Namikaze Kyoko 12/5/12 . chapter 4

Update

Balasan:

liveless-snow 12/5/12 . chapter 4

saya hadir lagi XD

ini ada sedikit bingung saya bacanya dikalimat ini

"Len- kun , jadilah pacarku." Ucap siswa  
sambil memberiku coralberry kata Piko  
namanya Meru Utaka

mungkin agak grogy atau terlalu ngebut pas nulisnya?

merukan cewek XD  
btw untuk memperindah kalimat mungkin diantara kata ucap dan siswa bisa disisipin kata seseorang

nambah 1-2 kata untuk memperjelas penjelasan saya rasa mungkin gak bakal jadi masalahkok  
asal jangan kebanyakan XD

untuk yang kali ini tetep bagus,  
overall nice one ditungguloh kelanjutannya

dan tetep semangat buat nulis ya!

Balasan:

Oh iya, gomen saya memang begitu, apa lagi saya pakai acara kebut-kebutan karena ingin menghadapi UAS XD #dirazia

Ok deh makasih atas sarannya

Makasih banyak#terharuh

Ok deh, arigatou sudah mau baca#nangis terharuh

Author's Teritorial

Author: holaaa#teriak dari menara eiffel

Lia: hay masutaa#teriak dari patung liberty

Ryn: kami-_sama_, apa salahku, mengapa aku harus bersama mereka#ngomong sendiri di atas piramida

Author: ok, fanfict selanjutnyaaaaa... dibacaaaakaaan oleh saya!#kena badai

Ryn: weleh, disana kena badai, ya disini saya kekeringan. Ok tanpa a,i,u,e,o cepat bacakan fanfictnya

Author: okeee...#kena badai#fly

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid buatan Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**Semuanya error DX**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**dll**

Lenka pov

"Lenny, bangun!" teriakku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya

"sebaiknya kita bawa kerumah." Ucap Rinto sambil berlari ke arahku

"baiklah." Jawabku singkat

Rinto pun menggendong Len dengan bridal style dan mencari transportasi

.

**SKIP**

Len pov

Aku sudah dibawa ke rumah tempat homestayku, dan aku masih belum sadarkan diri

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

Setelah tiga jam aku pun tersadar

"ng... aku ada dimana?" tanyaku yang masih setengah sadar

"ah Lenny, kau sudah sadar, yokatta." Ucap Lenka

"ini di rumah homestaymu Lenny." Lanjut Lenka sambil tersenyum

"ah, pasti karena demamku lagi." Jawabku kesal

"iya begitulah." Jawab Lenka singkat

"_onee-chan,_ aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucapku

"apa?" tanya Lenka

"mengapa aku lemah difisik, terkadang suka terkena demam mendadak?" tanyaku

"penyakit turun-temurun." Jawab Lenka singkat

"tidak, apa sejarahnya, mengapa bisa kayak seperti ini?" tanyaku **to the point**

"em, Lenny mau tau?" tanya Lenka dengan nada menggoda

"iya." Jawabku singkat dengan tatapan serius

"jadi, zaman dulu itu adalah zaman kerajaan penyihir." Ucap lenka

Lenka pun melanjutkan ceritanya

_Pada zaman dahulu, banyak sekali tersebar kerajaan penyihir, mulai dari kerajaan __Hatsune, Sakine, Shion, Kagami, Ne, Megurine, Kamui Megpoid__, dan lain-lain_

_Seperti biasa, setiap kerajaan memiliki musuh masing-masing, begitu pula dengan kerajaan __Kagami __dan kerajaan __Ne__, mereka adalah musuh bubuyutan, sehingga mereka saling menyerang dengan sihir._

_Kerajaan __Kagami__ hanya bisa menggunakan sihirnya lewat pelantara seperti tongkat, cermin, dll  
sedangkan kerajaan __Ne__ hanya bisa menggunakan suara, tetapi sihir mereka berwujud kutukan, dan tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya_

_Pada suatu hari, keluarga __Kagami__ menggunakan sihir mereka dengan mengirim penyakit berupa demam, tetapi pada saat itu yang terkena hanyalah anak paling terakhir diantara keluarga kerajaan __Ne__, mengapa? Ya karena mereka memiliki fisik yang lemah di antara keluarganya yang lain, itu karena kerajaan __Ne__ pernah mendapat kutukan dari kerajaan __Hatsune __yang pada saat kerajaan __Hatsune__ di pimpin oleh ratu yang bernama_ _**Margarita Blankenhim**__ , mengapa kerajaan __Hatsune __menyerang kerajaan Ne?, itu karena putri dari keluarga __Ne_, _yang bernam__** Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche**__ menyukai pangeran dari kerajaan __Shion__ yang bernama __**Gallerian Marlon**__, akhirnya sang putri dari kerajaan __Ne __merelakan pujaan hatinya diambil oleh ratu__** Margarita Blankenhim**__ ,tetapi kutukan itu tidak dilepaskan,dan terus abadi. Raja dari kerajaan __Ne_, _sangat ingin memberikan kutukan juga pada sang ratu dari kerajaan __Hatsune, __tetapi tidak bisa, karena kerajaan __Hatsune __memiliki berkerja sama dengan kerajaan __Sakine __yang pada saat itu dipimpin oleh ratu __**Banica Conchita,**_ _dan kerajaan __Megurine __yang dipimpin oleh ratu __**Elluka Clockworker.**__ Dan selain itu, pangeran __**Gallerian Marlon **__mencintai ratu __**Margarita Blankenhim**__, apa lagi kerajaan __Shion__ berkerja sama dengan kerajaan __Kamui__ yang pada saat itu dipimpin oleh raja __**Duke Sateriajis Venomania. **__Sedangkan kerajaan __Ne __hanya berkerja sama dengan kerajaan __Megpoid__ yang dipimpin oleh putri __**Gumilia, **__2 banding 5, tentu akan kalahkan_

_Kembali ke kerajaan __Kagami_

_Kerajaan __Kagami __terus mengirim berbagai penyakit, kerajaan ini sangat terkenal karena ia bisa mengirim berbagai penyakit, terutama __**demam**_

_Karena kesal, kerajaan __Ne__ mengirim kutukan berupa penyakit __**demam**__ yang hanya terkena kepada anak yang paling muda/anak yang terakhir, segitu kerajaan __Ne__ masih meringankan kutukannya _(WEW)

_Pada suatu hari pangeran __**Allen Avadonia **__dari kerajaan __Kagami__ menyukai seorang putri dari kerajaan __Ne__ yang bernama __**Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche. **__mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, yaitu sama-sama saling mencintai._

_**Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche **__sudah tidak memiliki perasaan kepada sang pangeran __**Gallerian Marlon**__, ia menyukai __**Allen Avadonia **__sejak awal bertemu, bisa dibilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu juga dengan __**Allen Avadonia**__ yang menyukai __**Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche**__ pada pandangan pertama_

_Tapi keadaan kerajaan mereka bertolak belakang, sehingga mereka kawin lari(?)_

_Kawin larinya tidak diketahui oleh orang tua dari mereka masing-masing_

_Setelah beberapa bulan,mereka ketahuan, bahwa mereka sudah menikah, dan merubah nama marganya menjadi __**Kagamine.**_

_Tentu itu membuat kemarahan dari kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing._

_Sang ayah __**Allen Avadonia **__memberi hukuman, yaitu keluarga __Kagamine __harus menjadi penyihir dan seterusnya harus menjadi penyihir jika tidak, maka semua orang yang memiliki marga itu akan mendapat penyakit yang amat banyak. Menurut __**Allen Avadonia **__tantangan itu tidaklah menyulitkan, malah sebaliknya, sepertinya ayah __**Allen Avadonia **__masih mencintai anaknya, terlihat dari perintahnya. _

_Sedangkan dari ayah__** Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche **__memberi sebuah kutukan yang sama seperti kerajaan __Kagami __yaitu penyakit demam yang hanya dimiliki oleh anak termuda/paling terakhir saja, dan begitu terus sampai hari kiamat(?)_

_**Allen Avadonia **__dan__** Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche **__menerima tantangan dan kutukan yang diberi kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing, mengapa? Ya mereka saling mencintai, dan cinta mereka tidak terkalahkan walau diterjang ombak, terkena Tsunami, terguncang Gempa, terkena Gunung meletus, terkena longsor sekali pun _(WEW)

_Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka mempunyai anak, dan begitu seterusnya, sehingga kita tercipta __**. **_**(author: ingat ini hanya fanfict, jangan dianggap serius)**

Penjelasan Lenka pun sudah selesai

aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria

Jadi seperti itu, sekarang aku mengerti

"emm, tapi dari keluarga Kagamine, mengapa hanya aku dan mama saja yang meneruskan wasiat ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos

"ehehehehe, itu sangat mudah, dizaman sekarang, penyihir tidak ada gunanya, maka mereka yang harusnya menerusi wasiat, lebih suka menjadi manusia biasa." Jelas Lenka

"iya, termasuk _onee-chan_ sendiri." Lanjutku dengan sweatdrop

"hehehehehehe." Lenka hanya tertawa kecil

"ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pernah melihat wajah Mama/Papa?" lanjut Lenka sambil tersenyum

Mendengar nama Mama/Papa, hatiku sangat kesal

"wajah mereka, cantik dan tampan loh." Lanjut Lenka dengan mata bling-bling

"dibalik wajahnya, mereka memiliki hati yang jahat!" jawabku dengan nada kasar

"eh?!" Lenka hanya kaget mendengar ucapanku

"apa ada?, orang tua yang meninggalkan anaknya, sedangkan anaknya masih berumur 6 tahun!" ucapku dengan kesal

"eh, Lenny, walau begitu, mereka juga orang tuamu." Jawab Lenka dengan ekspresi sedih

"hah, mereka bukanlah orang tuaku!" jawabku dengan membelakangi Lenka

"Lenny, tapi..." ucapan Lenka yang ku potong

"sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu, untuk apa mereka dibicarakan, toh mereka sudah melupakan kita!" ucapku memotong pembicaraan

"Lenny..." ucap Lenka dengan pelan

Melihat Lenka, em... kasihan juga sih, tapi sudahlah, biarkan saja (Lia: sungguh TER-LA-LU!#ala haji Roma Irama XD#plak)

Selain itu...

"em... kalau tidak salah, aku pergi bersama Lui-_kun_ dan Oliver-_kun_, dimana mereka?" tanyaku

"mereka ada dihalaman, sudahku suruh masuk tapi tidak mau, yasudah deh ku tinggalkan saja." Ucap Lenka santai

"hah... dihalaman?!" jawabku kaget

"kukira mereka pulang." Lanjutku dengan lesu

"hehehehehe." Lenka hanya tertawa kecil, sepertinya dia tidak sedih lagi

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku(bosen tauk dikamar terus) Lenka mengikutiku dari belakang.

Saatku buka pintunya, aku melihat sekelompok orang yang berjubel dan sangat banyak dan wajahnya mirip semua. Ada yang lagi nonton TV, makan, mandi, main kejar-kejaran,ngobrol, masak, dll. Bagaikan panti asuhan (?)

"hay Len-_kun_." Sapa kaito sambil mencicipi ice creamnya

"me...me...mereka siapa, banyak sekali?" tanyaku dengan bingung

"mereka keluarga Shion." Jawab Lenka

"biarkan aku memperkenalkan seluruh keluargaku." Ucap Kaito

"ini Shion Kaiko, ini Shion Akaito, ini Shion Akaiko, ini Shion Kikaito, ini shion Kikaiko, ini shion Mokaito, ini shion Mokaiko, ini shion Kamaito, ini Shion Kamaiko, ini Shion Zeito, ini Shion Zeiko, ini Shion Taito, ini Shion Taiko, ini Shion Nigaito, ini Shion Nigaiko, ini Shion Daito, ini Shion Daiko, ini Shion Kiaito, ini Shion Kiaiko." Ucap Kaito memperkenalkan seluruh keluarganya

Aku pun hanya cengok, dengan mulut menganga

"mereka semua akan tinggal disini?" tanyaku

"iya, Lenny, tapi tenang saja, mereka tidak akan mengganggu kalian kok." Jawab Lenka sambil menepuk pundakku

"hey, kau kira kami hama?!" tanya Kaito dengan kesal

"huh, serumah dengan BakaShion?!" batinku kesal

"lalu, ada Mikuo-_kun,_ Gumiya-_kun_, Ted-_kun, _Yuuma-_kun, _mereka juga akan tinggal disini seperti keluarga Shion." Lanjut Lenka sambil memegang kedua bahuku dari belakang

Mikuo yang sedang makan negi, melirikku sambil tersenyum lalu memakan neginya lagi. Gumiya yang sedang main kejar-kejaran sama Yuuma( Yuuma mencuri wortelnya) berhenti mengejar Yuuma dan hanya cengok melihatku. Ted yang sedang makan roti special buatannya. dan Yuuma yang masih memegang wortel itu, hanya tersenyum ke arahku

"wow, ini mau nginep atau mau main sepak bola?" batinku dengan sweatdrop

"hay. Len-_kun_." Sapa Mikuo sambil memegang neginya

"hay, em... kenapa kalian tinggal disini?" tanyaku **to the point**

"em... kamu taukan, kami tinggal diapartemen." Ucap Ted sambil memakan rotinya

"iya..." jawabku dengan nada kesal

"rasanya tidak enak, tidak ada yang masakin makanan, tidak ada yang mengurus rumah, dll." Jelas Mikuo

"karena rumah ini banyak kamarnya, lumayan luas, dan terdapat gadis juga, jadi kami memilih tinggal disini." Lanjut Gumiya

"toh, kami dibolehkan tinggal disini." Lanjut Yuuma

Aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria. Dan mengganti pembicaraan

"lalu mengapa BakaShion ada disini?" ucapku asal ceplos dan dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Ba...Ba...BAKASHION!" teriak Kaito sambil melempar ice creamnya

Aku pun segera menghindar, dan ice cream itu terjatuh, lebih tepatnya lagi menimpuk wajah Kaiko. Bukannya marah, Kaiko malah kesenengan (aneh). Aku pun melanjut pembicaraan

"salah ya?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos

"hemm... jadi kami keluarga Shion tinggal disini karena Kaiko-_chan_." Jawab Kaito dengan muka agak kesal, karena nama marganya aku bilang **baka**

"hehehe, iya, rasanya sepi kalau cuman tinggal berenam." Lanjut Kaiko dengan tersenyum ke arahku dan memakan ice cream yang ia dapati tanpa sengaja

Aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka(sumpek ey), dan mencari Lui dan Oliver

"Lenny, mau kemana?" tanya Lenka

"mencari udara segar, disini sumpek." Jawabku

Lenka hanya ber-oh-ria

* * *

Sesampainya dihalaman, aku tidak melihat siapa pun

"Oliver-_kun_, Lui-_kun_, dimana kalian?" teriakku

"kami disini Len-_kun_." Teriak Lui

"dimana?!" teriakku lagi

"di atas pohon, disini pemandangannya indah." Jawab Lui

"ya ampun, Kami-_sama_, mengapa aku harus bersama mereka, rasanya menjengkelkan terutama Lui-_kun_, sifatnya itu loh, bikin greget(?)." Batinku kesal sambil mengepalkan tangan

"TURUN, CEPAT TURUN!" teriakku dengan keras

"ok..ok..ok kami turun." Jawab Oliver

Pada saat mereka turun...

"eh...eh..eh.. GYAAAA!" teriak Lui dengan keras

**BRUK...**

"wadaw, sakit." Rintih Lui sambil memegang kepalanya dan masih dalam posisinya sekarang

Lui terjatuh dari pohon dengan indahnya, yaitu kepala duluan. Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil (lucu tauk XD)

"hihihihihi, makanya hati-hati dong." Ucapku mengejek Lui sambil tertawa kecil

"temannya jatuh, bukannya ditolong, malah diketawain!" ucap Lui kesal dan masih dalam posisi kepala dibawah kaki diatas(?)

"hehehehe, maaf." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil dan menolong Lui

"oke deh, karena Lui ini orangnya baik, jujur, tidak sombong, rajin belajar, dan rajin menabung, jadi Lui maafkan." Jawabnya sambil nyengir

"ya ampun, Kami-_sama_, bisakah aku melemparnya sekarang?"batinku kesal, dan sudah selesai menolong Lui

"kenapa kalian bisa ada di atas pohon?" tanyaku dengan wajah kesal

"diatas banyak burung." Jawab Oliver singkat dengan muka polos

Oliver adalah penghobi burung, tetapi dia tidak memiliki peliharaan burung satu pun dirumahnya#sweatdrop

"selain itu, diatas sangat indah." Lanjut Lui sambil nyengir

"Lui-_kun_, bisakah kau berhenti nyengir?" ucapku sambil tersenyum nista

"hehehehehe." Lui tertawa kecil sambil nyengir

"Kami-_sama_, kutukan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku?" batinku kesal

Tiba-tiba...

"Len-_kun, _Lui-_kun_, Oliver-_kun_, jika kalian sudah lapar, makanan sudah ada di ruang makan." Teriak Miku dari dapur, dan suaranya sangat keras

"makanan." Ucap Lui dengan mata bling-bling dan sedikit ngiler

Lui pun berlari ke ruangan makan dengan cepat, wow, padahal dia masih baru, tapi dia bisa tau dimana ruang makan

Aku dan Oliver pun pergi ke ruangan makan, jalan biasa saja, tidak seperti Lui yang lari-lari

* * *

*diruang makan*

Sesampainya diruang makan...

WOW, ini ruang makan/warteg(?), ruang makan penuh dengan orang yang berjubel(?)

"ah... bagaimana caranya, agar aku bisa makan?" batinku

"hey, tambah sambelnya lagi!" teriak Akaito

"iya-iya." Jawab Akaiko

"eh, lu gak sakit perut ya, tiap hari makannya pake sambel terus?" tanya Kaito dengan kesal

"enggak lah, sudah kebal... WOY mana sambelnya?!" teriak Akaito

"bawel banget sih, nih sambelnya, gak usah teriak-teriak juga kale!" ucap Akaiko dengan kesal dan memberi semangkuk sambel

"he... banyak sekali sambelnya." Ucap Kaito takjub

"kenapa, gak suka?" tanya Akaito sambil mengambil sambel itu dan menuangkan semuanya ke piringnya

"eh enggak-enggak." Jawab Kaito sambil sweatdrop

"WOY JANGAN DIHABISIN SENDIRI DONG!" teriak Akaito kesal

"BIARIN!" teiak Akaito

"heh, bisakah kalian diam!" ucap Neru dengan kasar samil memainkan HP **Blackberry**nya yang baru dibeli

"emang kenapa?" tanya Kaito

"aku sedang menelfon adikku tauk!" jawab Neru kesal

Kaito hanya ber-oh-ria

Selain itu...

"ini ada sup, enak loh." Ucap Miku ke Lui

"wah, bolehku coba?" tanya Lui dengan mata bling-bling

"silakan." Jawab Miku sambil menuangkan sup ke piring Lui

Lui melahap makanan tersebut hingga habis

"enak..enak sekali." Puji Lui dengan mata bling-bling

"makasih." Jawab Miku singkat dan tersenyum ke arah Lui

"emm... daging itu milik siapa?" tanya Lui yang langsung ngambil daging itu dan memakannya

"itu milikku..." ucap Piko dengan nada sedih

"Lui-_kun_, lihat kau banyak sekali makan, tetapi tubuhmu itu, makan banyak tapi tetap saja PENDEK." Ucapku menghina Lui dengan membesarkan suara dibagian "PENDEK."

"hee, Rin-_chan_, lebih pendek lagi, lihat saja porsi makannya banyak, tapi dia pendekkan." Ucap Lui yang membuat Rin kesal

**GYUT...**

"uhuk-uhuk... Rin _onee-chan_, lepaskan.." ucap Piko dengan muka membiru

"kenapa?... dia masih baru, sudah bisa menghinaku. tidak tau diri." Ucap Rin pelan sambil menchoking Piko lebih kuat

"ta..ta..tapi kok aku ya...yang kena, uhuk-uhuk?" tanya Piko dengan wajah membiru dan memegang kedua tangan Rin

"ah, sudahlah." Ucap Rin kesal sambil melepas Piko

"uhuk-uhuk-uhuk." Piko batuk-batuk

Aku dan orang-orang disini kecuali Rin dan Piko, hanya sweatdrop

Selain itu...

"Lenny ku sayang, makan nih, _nee-chan_ buatin pisang goreng, enak loh." Ucap Lenka

Tanpa basa dan si basi(basa-basi) aku langsung berdiri dan lari ke arah Lenka, dan mengambil pisang gorengnya(semuanya)

"ehh, buat _nee-chan_ gimana, sisain ya." Ucap Lenka

"iya." Jawabku singkat dan lansung lari ke ruang tamu

"huft.." Lenka menghela nafas

"iya, kalau ingat." Lanjutku sambil memakan pisang dan dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ meninggalkan Lenka

"LENNY!" teriak Lenka

Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku makan pisang sambil menonton TV di ruang tamu(iya lah,masa di WC).

1 jam...

* * *

*Diruang tamu*

Tepat tengah malam

Aku hanya nonton TV. Pisang gorengku sudah habis semuanya, dan disini juga ada Piko, Lui, dan Oliver. Kami sedang menonton film school days, ya memang agak seram sih, apa lagi pada saat Kotonoha Katsura membunuh Makoto, ya kami menonton episode itu

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi temanku, Piko sedang menangis, Lui sedang ketakutan sambil meluk bantal, Oliver sama seperti Lui, sedangkan aku hanya cengok, diam, dan tidak ada ekspresi apa pun

"kalian kenapa sih?" tanyaku keheranan

"kau tidak akut, lihat itu, darah semua." Jawab Lui sambi menunjuk TV

"ini hanya film, apa seramnya." Ucapku dengan enteng

"waw, _onii-chan_, tidak takut sama sekali?" ucap Piko

"he... biasa saja." Ucap ku sambil menonton TV

Belum selesai filmnya...

Tiba-tiba datang Mikuo, Gumiya, Ted, Yuuma, Kaito, dll(semua cowok dari keluarga Shion)

Mikuo membawa sebuah kaset, kaset apa itu?

"Mikuo-_senpai,_ kaset apa itu?" tanyaku

"ssh... tenang, kau diam saja, kau hanya perlu diam dan menonton saja." Jawab Mikuo

Aku bisa lihat ekspresi mereka(kecuali Piko,Lui,Oliver) mereka menunjukan ekspresi yang aneh, dan terdapat senyum aneh pula diwajah mereka, ada apa ini?

"emm... ada apa ya?" tanya Piko dengan imutnya

"ssh." Ucap Gumiya sambil menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya, dibibirnya

Mikuo menyetel kaset, dan muncul gambarnya di TV. Volumenya dikecilin sama Kaito, emmm... aku bingung dengan perbuatan mereka

"hey, kalian tidak lihat, kami sedang nonton tadi!" ucapku kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal, sedang seru-seru nonton, malah diganti filmnya

"ssh... sudah nonton saja." Ucap Yuuma sambil tersenyum aneh

"argh... baiklah." Jawabku dengan tidak iklas

Filmnya sudah mulai aku melihat openingnya, disitu bertuliskan _Highschool of the dead, _berarti itu adalah judul filmnya, dan terdapat tulisan Genre: Fiksi horor, Drama, Romantis, Ketegangan. Dan aku melihat tulisan kecil bertuliska **Adult**. Wow ini film orang dewasa

Film dimulai(setelah video opening yang begitu huwaw).

"argh... ini memang film dewasa." Batinku dengan sweatdrop

Semuanya serius menonton film tersebut. Aku hanya celingak-celinguk, wajah mereka memerah, kecuali kami (Aku, Piko, Lui, dan Oliver). Kami hanya cengok melihat film yang huwaw ini

30 menit...

Lui dan Oliver malang sekali mereka, mereka tidak bisa menahan nosebleed. Sedangkan aku dan Piko hanya terpaku melihat film ini, waw sekali, sepertinya aku banyak dosa setelah melihat ini

Semua diam, sunyi sekali, hanya terdengar suara film saja. Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah tidak tahan menonton film ini, sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar. Tetapi bagaimana? Mereka(para cowok dari keluarga Shion) duduk didepan, disamping, dibelakang, di barat daya, di tenggara, di selatan, dll. Jadi aku juga sulit keluar, apa lagi mereka sedang serius. Tambah susah deh

"_onii-chan_, ini film yang aneh, Piko tidak suka." Bisik Piko ke padaku

"nah loh, anak kecil aja tauk, kalau ini film aneh." Batinku

"oke, deh, sebaiknya kita ke kamar masing-masing saja." Ucapku

"SSH..." ucap mereka(semua cowok keluarga Shion + my senpai)

Aku hanya diam, ingin kelaur dari tempat yang berjubel(?) itu, tapi tidak bisa, mereka tidak memberiakan jalan. Jadi aku nonton film sesat itu deh(?)

1 jam...

Setelah 1 jam berlalu

Akhirnya film selesai. Sudah beberapa tisu yang dihabiskan mereka(buanyak banget), yaa nosebleed mereka tidak berhenti terus. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar. Tetapi...

"eits, aku ada 1 lagi, genrenya Hentai, Yuri, ecchi, dll." Ucap Mikuo sambil menunjukan sebuah kaset kepadaku dan memegang tanganku

"wah.. iya-iya." Ucap mereka(semuanya kecuali aku, Lui, Piko, dan Oliver) serempak

"dasar otak mesum, ini adalah contoh yang buruk untuk kami yang masih dibawah umur." Ucapku dengan kesal + sweatdrop dan melepas tangannya

"hehehehehehe." Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil

Aku pun menarik tangan Piko, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang berotak mesum. Lui dan Oliver mengikutiku

"oyasuminasai, _onii-chan_." Ucap Piko dengan imutnya, dan ia langsung masuk kekamarnya

"oyasuminasai, Piko-_chan_." Jawabku

Aku pun pergi kekamarku. Tetapi mengapa Lui dan Oliver terus mengikutiku?

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"kata Lenka-_san_, kami tidur sekamar dengan kamu." Jawab Lui

"WHAT, sekamar dengan mereka?!" batinku

"hee... kan dikamarkui hanya ada double bed 1, lalu kalian tidur dimana?" tanyaku

"2 orang tidur di kasur, 1 orang tidur di ruang tamu." Ucap Lui enteng

"lalu yang tidur di ruang tamu?" tanyaku

"kamu." Jawab Oliver yang langsung berlari

Lui dan Oliver lari kekamarku dan mengunci pintunya, sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk. Dari mana mereka tau, kalau ini kamarku?

Aku pun segera berlari mengejar mereka, dan...

**BRAK...BRAK..BRAK**(suara pintu digedor-gedor(?))

"hey, ini kamarku tauk!" teriakku sambil memukul pintu depan kamarku

"ah... kami sangat lelah, kau saja yang tidur di ruang tamu." Jawab Lui singkat

"hey...hey...HEY!" teriakku

Tidak ada balasan, apa mereka sudah tidur?

"dasar!" batinku kesal sambil mengepalkan tangan

Ya dengan berat hati, aku tidur diruang tamu ke 2, karena ruang tamu 1 dipakai untuk menonton film sesat(?)

Rasanya sungguh tidak enak, kau tau, tersengar suara desahan di sekeliling ruangan, argh... aku tidak bisa tidur

.

* * *

**SKIP**

Pagi hari...

Aku pun tersadar. Aku melihat aku memakai selimut + bantal-bantalnya, padahal aku tidak memakai apa pun, siapa yang memberikan ini. Aku lihat, selimut ini memiliki motif USB, berarti Piko yang memberikan ini, wow, dia begitu pengertian

Saatku melihat jam

"WHAT, sudah jam 6.30 am, sial, aku telat!" teriakku

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman. _Aku mencuci mukaku, lalu sikat gigi, sisiran, dan segera mengganti pakain, menjadi seragam sekolah(tanpa mandi dahulu), karena telat, aku tidak sarapan, langsung saja aku pergi ke sekolah

.

* * *

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"sial, aku terlambat." Batinku

Aku masih berlari menuju sekolah dengan agak terpincang-pincang, kakiku juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah, yaaa kakiku kan belum sembuh total

Sesampainya disekolah, aku harus menaiki tangga, oh sungguh menyakitkan sekali, rasanya perih, sakit, dll. Tapi aku harus berusaha

Sesampainya dikelas, aku melihat tidak ada sensei, ah... terimakasih kami-_sama_

Aku masuk kekelas dan duduk di bangkuku, baris ke 4 deret ke 2, dekat jendela

"_onii-chan_, kau terlambat." Ucap Piko dengan imutnya and manisnya

"hehehe, maaf, tapi sensei, belum ada ya?" tanyaku

"ya, hari ini ada rapat lagi, seharusnya kita diliburkan, tetapi tidak." Jawab Piko dengan nada kesal

"wew, berari Piko-_chan_, mau libur-libur aja ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"iya, kan kalau libur, Piko bisa lanjutin game online **Crystal Saga** punya Piko." Jawab Piko dengan suara imutnya dan dengan mata bling-bling

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria. Piko adalah gamer ,rupanya

Siapa sih yang gak seneng dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku menggunaka waktu luang untuk menatap langit, yaaa hari ini sangat mendung, pertanda akan hujan

"_onii-chan._" Panggil Piko

"ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melirik Piko

"emmm... tidak." Jawab Piko

"anak ini, benar-benar ya." Batinku kesal

Aku hanya celingak-celinguk melihat kerusuhan disini. Ada yang main gunting, kertas, batu, ada yang main surat-suratan, ada yang main nama-nama hewan, ada yang main pesawat-pesawatan, ada yang main kejar-kejaran, dll. Serasa kelas bagaikan taman bermain

Saatku celingak-celinguk, aku melihat Rin bersama seorang gadis berambut ungu, pendek dan memakai topi

"eh.. Piko-_chan_, itu siapa sih?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk gadis itu

"wajahnya manis." Ucapku dengan wajah seperti... em...aa...ee... (sulit dijelaskan )

"yang mana?" Piko membalas nanya

"itu yang deker Rin-_chan_, kok rasanya mereka akrab banget." Jawabku sambil menunjuk siswa itu

"oh, itu, namanya Defoko." Jawab Piko

"Defoko?" ucapku keheranan

"iya, tapi _onii-chan_, harus berhati-hati,, Rin _onee-chan_, dan Defoko-_san_, dari depan mereka memang manis, tapi dari belakang mereka orangnya..." bisik Piko yang terpotong

"Ahem... ada apa dengan Rin _onee-chan_, dan Defoko-_san_." Ucap seseorang berambut honeyblonde pendek, dengan pita besar dikepalanya, ia adalah Rin(wow, cepat sekali dia ada di mejaku, padahal diakan ada di barisan ke 1 deret 1 dekat pintu)

"itu orangnya...orangnya...orangnya..." ucap Piko dengan ketakutan

"orangnya?" tanya Rin

"em... orangnya?" ucap Piko kebingungan + ketakutan

"ah... sepertinya aku memiliki bikini." Ucap Rin dengan nada jail

"BIKINI! TIDAAAKK...!" teriak Piko sambil berlari keluar kelas(tidak ada guru satu pun disini jadi keluar kelas aman)

"HEY, TUNGGU!" teriak Rin sambil mengejar Piko

Akhirnya mereka main kejar-kejaran

"bikini?" ucapku keheranan + sweatdrop

"..." Defoko hanya diam

"kamu Defoko ya, perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Len." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri

Dari pada diam saja, mending aku berkenalan dengannya, mungkin saja kita berjodoh

"salam kenal." Ucap Defoko dengan dingin

"wew, lebih seram dari Rin-_chan_, serem." Batinku

"oh, em... aku pergi dulu ya." Ucapku dengan berharap bisa pergi jauh-jauh darinya

Seram, Defoko menatapku dengan tatapan dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi.

Melihat ku pergi, dia(Defoko) hanya diam

Aku pun kekantin, ingat tidak ada guru, jadi kemana saja dibolehkan

* * *

*Dikantin*

Seperti biasa, tradisi disekolah ini jika dikantin tuh bagaikan pasar malem, tengah malem, subuh, pagi, siang, sore (?)

"hehehe, hari ini negi specialku tak akan hilang." Ucap Mikuo dengan memborgol neginya ditangannya

"masa?" tanya Miku sambil berkecak pinggang

"bisa saja kok." Lanjut Miku dengan wajah sok imut

"hee, tidak mungkin." Jawab Mikuo sambil melipat tangannya didada

"coba lihat saja ya." Ucap Miku dengan tatapan aneh

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, Miku mecuri negi special milik Mikuo, wew hebat sekali bukan

Tanpa basa-asam(basa-basi) Miku langsung melahap negi malang tersebut

"yammy." Ucap Miku sambil mengunyah negi special milik Mikuo

"oh tidak, my negiku sayang." Ucap Mikuo dengan lebaynya

"emmm... rasanya sangat enak, terima kasih Mikuo-_chan_." Ucap Miku sambil berlari

"hey... awas kau!" teriak Mikuo sambil mengejar Miku

"ckckckckckck." Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Mikuo-_senpai _dan Miku _onee-chan_

Selain itu...

"hey-hey-hey, wortel ini milikku." Ucap Gumi sambil menunjuk wortel

"yasudah, nih ambil saja, aku sudah memesan jus wortel untukku sendiri." Jawab Gumiya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan memberikan wortel tersebut. Gumi mengambil wortel itu, lalu pelayan kantin datang membawa jus wortel

"waw, bagi dong jusnya." Ucap Gumi memelas

"no way." Jawab Gumiya enteng dan memeluk jus itu

"PELIT!" teriak Gumi dengan marah

"wehehehehe, gak apa-apa pelit juga!" jawab Gumiya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"HUH!" Gumi pergi meninggalkan Gumiya

"ckckckckckckckck..." Gumiya hanya tertawa kecil

Selain itu

"WOY GW DAPET CABE SETAN DONG, PEDES LOH." Teriak Akaito sambil memamerkan cabe yang dibelinya ke arah Akaiko

"wow, beli dimana tuh?" tanya Akaiko dengan mata bling-bling

"dihatimu~" jawab Akaito dengan nada merayu

"argh... dasar PELIT." Ucap Akaiko, dengan membesarkan suaranya dibagian "PELIT."

"hehehe, bodo amat, emang gw pikirin." Jawab Akaito dengan logat sok gaul

"WEEE... besok aku akan membawa CABE SETAN SPECIAL." Ucap Akaiko dengan membesarkan suaranya dibagian "CABE SETAN SPECIAL."

"oh..." jawab Akaito dengan memasang muka jelek, dan itu sangat menghina

Akaiko pun meninggalkan Akaito dengan muka memerah bagaikan cabe merah, dia sangat marah

Selain itu...

Dari penggemar roti. adem sari(?), tak ada sedikit pun keributan. Mereka sedang duduk dengan wajah sedih. Mengapa?

Saatku lihat, rupanya ibu warung tidak menjual roti hari ini, hahahahahaha, malang sekali

"tak ada roti hari ini." Ucap Ted sambil menatap lantai(?)

"huuu, padahal aku sangat lapar." Ucap Teto dengan kesal

"argh... gara-gara kamu sih!" ucap Ted dengan kesal

"loh kok aku, kan ibu warung yang tidak jual, kenapa aku yang disalahin!" ucap Teto sambil berdiri lalu berkecak pinggang dan wajahnya sangat kesal

Ted pun berdiri

"iya, karena kamu, kemaren kamu mengahabiskan roti dikantin, dan sekarang tidak ada stoknya lagi!" jawab Ted dengan kesal

"APA!" teriak Teto dengan wajah kesal, lalu ia memukul Ted dengan aw... kuat sekali

"A...AW AW AW AWW..." jerit Ted

"rasakan ini!" ucap Teto mengakhiri pukulannya dengan menendang kakinya Ted

**BRUK...**

Ted-_senpai_, ia jatuh dengan indahnya, waw, kepalanya membentur meja loh...

"i..i..itai..." rintih Ted sambil memegang kepalanya

"pffttt..." aku mencoba menahan tawa, melihat sang penghobi roti berantem

Selain itu...

"_onii-chan_, Rinny punya jeruk dong, ini jeruk impor loh, jadi rasanya manis." Ucap Rin sambil memamerkan jeruk yang baru dibelinya ke arah Rinto

"oh, Rinto juga punya jeruk enak, diimpor dari **Hong Kong**, lebih manis lagi." Jawab Rinto sambil memamerkan jeruk yang dibelinya juga

"wow, Rinny boleh bagi?" tanya Rin dengan mata bling-bling

"weee... gak boleh." Ucap Rinto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjauhkan jeruk yang dibelinya dari Rin

"AHHHH _onii-chan_ PELIT banget SIH!" ucap Rin dengan membesarkan suaranya dibagian "AHHHH." Lalu "PELIT." Dan "SIH."

"biarin." Ucap Rinto sambil berlari meninggalkan Rin

"BAGI JERUKNYA!" teriak Rin sambil mengejar Rinto

"Tidak..." jawab Rinto dengan santai dan berlari terus

"BERIKAN!" teriak Rin memaksa

"tidak boleh." Jawab Rinto santai dan terus berlari

"haa... dasar keluarga jeruk yang aneh." Batinku dengan sweatdrop

"Lenny, mau pisang?" ucap Lenka yang mengagetkanku

"eh... _onee-chan_, wah, tentu mau." Ucapku sambil mengambil pisang tersebut

"hemm..." Lenka menatap Rinto yang sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan Rin. Wajahnya sangat sedih

"emm... _onee-chan_?" panggilku khawatir

"eh iya, ada apa?" jawab Lenka dengan kaget lalu tersenyum ke arahku

"ada apa, kok _onee-chan_ , menatap siswa itu dengan tatapan sedih?" tanyaku

"tidak, _nee-chan_ pergi dulu ya, ini semua pisangnya untukmu." Jawab Lenka menyerahkan semua pisangnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku

"ada apa?" batinku keheranan

"_onii-chan_." Sapa Piko yang tiba-tiba ada didepanku

"AH...eh... Piko-_chan_, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan agak kaget

"ada apa _onii-chan_, kenapa kaget, piko menyeramkan ya?" tanya Piko sambil memasang wajah sedih

"tidak kaget, cuman shock aja kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum nista

"itu sama aja _nii-chan_." Ucap Piko dengan imutnya

"ah.. iya-iya... em.. tadi ada apa?" tanyaku

"Piko lapar, apa _nii-chan_ ingin membagi pisang itu?" tanya Piko dengan memasang wajah cutenya

"boleh, ambil saja." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan pisang

"makasih." Ucap Piko dengan tersenyum, dan aw...aw...aw... wajahnya begitu cute

"iya, sama-sama." Jawabku membalas tersenyum

Piko membawa 1 sisir pisang, dan memakannya. Aku pun juga begitu, aku mencari tempat duduk, lalu memakan pisangku

"hay Len-_kun_." Teriak seseorang dari belakang

Aku pun menengok kebelakang

"eh Lui-_kun,_ dan Oliver-_kun_." Ucapku

Oliver berjalan mengahampiriku, kecuali Lui, dia lari-lari gak jelas

"Len-_kun_." Teriak Lui sambil memelukku

"hey, kau sudah tak punya malu ya?!" ucapku kasar sambil berusaha melepas pelukannya

"kejam sekali, kitakan sudah lama tak bertemu." Ucap Lui mempererat pelukannya

"aw...aw...aw..., ternyata begini hubungan kalian." Ucap seseorang dari belakang

Aku pun menengok kebelakang

"Rin-_chan_, eh, tidak, Lui-_kun_ yang memelukku duluan." Jawabku

"ternyata bukan hanya Piko-_chan_, ternyata Lui-_kun_ juga." Ucap Rin dengan senyum aneh

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku keheranan

"hoy, Rinny, jeruknya aku makan ya." Teriak seseorang dari belakang Rin, dia adalah Rinto

"JANGAN!" teriak Rin sambil melanjutkan main kejar-kejaran

"aaaa, jeruknya kumakan." Ucap Rinto

"TIDAK...!" teriak Rin penuh arti (?)

Aku hanya cengok, dan Lui masih memelukku

"hey, sudahku bilang, lepaskan!" ucapku kasar sambil melepas pelukannya

"hehehehe." Lui hanya **nyengir** dan melepas pelukannya

"Kami-_sama_, tolong bawa aku jauh-jauh darinya." Batinku dengan sedih

"emm... Len-_kun_." Ucap Oliver

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"pulang sekolah, kamu mau ke cafe?" tanya Oliver

"emm... hari ini mendung, aku tidak ikut." Jawabku

"loh kok, gak apa-apa, hanya mendung dikit." Jawab Lui

"tidak, aku tidak mau." Jawabku singkat

Lui dan Oliver hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu mereka meninggalkanku, aku bisa melihat wajah Lui yang kecewa. Kasian sih, toh aku juga males ke Cafe

Aku melanjutkan makan dan menonton orang yang lagi main kejar-kejaran, berantem, rebutan, nangis lebay, dll

30 menit...

* * *

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"_bagi murid-murid, di perbolehkan pulang."_

Setelah mendengar pengumuman seperti itu, para murid berteriak kesenangan. Mereka berlari kekelasnya , mengambil tasnya, lalu pergi dengan kecepatan _inhuman _(WOW)

Aku hanya berjalan kekelas, sambil memakan beberapa pisang, aku saja santai-santai saja, mengapa mereka sampai lari-lari?

"_Onii-chan_, lama sekali, ayo pulang." Teriak Piko yang rupanya sudah ada didepan pintu kelas

"eh... iya-iya, sabar." Jawabku sambil mempercepat langkahku

Setelah sampai dikelas, aku merapihkan semua buku-bukuku

Aku melihat Rin sedang asik ngobrol dengan temannya Defoko

"ok, aku akan kerumahmu nanti." Ucap Rin

"iya." Jawab Defoko dengan tersenyum

"mereka janjian ya?" batinku

"_ONII-CHAN _cepat, hari sudah mendung!" teriak Piko yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu kelas

"iya Piko-_chan_, sabar." Jawabku yang sudah selesai merapihkan buku dan segera berlari ke arah Piko

"ayo, cepat, hari ini sangat mendung." Ucap Piko sambil menarik tanganku

"i...iya sabar Piko-_chan_." Ucapku

Piko terus menarik tanganku, ada apa dengan anak ini?

30 menit...

Kami pun sampai dirumah

Aku langsung melempar tasku ke sofa di ruang tamu, sedangkan Piko berlari ke kamarnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan(lari-lari bareng Piko)

"huh... lelah." Ucapku sambil merentangkan tubuh di sofa

"Len-_kun_, mau teh hangat?" tanya Miku yang tak tau dari mana munculnya

"emm... boleh." Jawabku

"ini, sepertinya kau sangat lelah." Ucap Miku sambil menyerahkan teh hangat

"fuh... terimakasih." Ucapku sambil meminum teh

Miku pun duduk disampingku

"hemm, yang lain kemana, kok rasanya sepi, dimana BakaShion?" tanyaku

"mereka sedang jalan-jalan ke taman, padahal hari ini sangat mendung." Jawab Miku

"lalu Mikuo-_senpai_, Gumiya-_senpai,_ Ted-_senpai, _dan Yuuma-_senpai_, mereka kemana?" tanyaku

"mereka pergi ke cafe, tempat kesukaan mereka." Jawab Miku samil melirikku dan kembali menghadap kedepan

Aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria

Tia-tiba... Miku mengatakan sesuatu

"aku tauk, kalau kau ini penyihirkan." Ucap Miku dengan pelan sambil tersenyum

Aku hanya menundukan kepala, lalu mengangguk sedikit

"i...i..iya.." ucapku sambil menundukan kepala

"tapi kok ada ya, penyihir semanis dan seimut kamu, biasanya penyihir itu wajahnya seram, iya kan." Ucap Miku dengan menggembungkan pipinya

"eh... segini masih normal." Jawabku

"masih normal?" tanya Miku keheranan

"iya, disekolah penyihirku, ada penyihir aneh, semua aksasroisnya berwarna pink, rambutnya pink, lalu sihirnya juga pink, padahal dia cowok." Jawabku dengan suara pelan dan sambil menggembungkan pipi

Kalian tau siapa yang aku maksudkan? (Lia: Yuuma... XD)

"wah, lebih parah lagi ya." Jawab Miku

"iya, disekolah penyihirku juga banyak yang manisnya kayak aku." Lanjutku dengan suara pelan

"waw, begitu ya." Jawab Miku dengan tersenyum

Aku pun hanya diam dan melanjutkan minum teh. Semuanya hening, Miku hanya diam sambil menonton acara TV

"..." Miku diam seribu kata

"..." aku hanya diam sambil melirik Miku

Miku menyadari kalau aku meliriknya terus

"ada apa Len-_kun_?" tanya Miku

"ah, tidak ada _onee-chan_." Jawabku sambil menundukan kepala lalu meminum teh kembali

"hemmm... aku ada 1 pertanyaan." Ucap Miku

"apa?" tanyaku

"dimana orang tuamu, mengapa mereka meninggalkanmu?" tanya Miku

Mataku pun membulat

"dari mana _nee-chan_ bisa tau?" aku membalas nanya

"dari Lenka-_chan_." Jawab Miku

"mengapa orang tuamu meninggalkanmu?" lanjut Miku keheranan

"itu...itu...itu..." jawabku kebingungan sambil menundukan kepala

Tanpaku sadari aku menjatuhkan air mata

"eh... Len-_kun_, maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat..." ucap Mikunyang terpotong olehku

"aku tidak tau, aku juga heran, mengapa mereka meninggakkanku, padahal umurku saat itu 6 tahun, aku masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dariorang tua." Ucapku dengan menangis dan menundukan kepala

Aku pun mengelap air mataku, lalu menundukan kepala lagi, dan melanjutkan minum teh. Tetapi air mataku tidak berhenti keluar

"kau menangis? Maaf." Ucap Miku sambil menundukan kepala

"argh... aku tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi." Ucapku sambil mengelap air mataku

"maaf...maaf..." ucap Miku sambil menundukan kepala

Aku pun meninggalkan Miku sendirian diruang tamu, aku melihat ia juga menjatuhkan air mata, aku tidak menghiraukannya, toh aku juga sedang menangis.

Aku berlari ke kamarku, aku merentangkan tubuhku di double bedku, dengan posisi tengkurap, aku menahan agar aku tidak menangis

"Mama, kau tau, aku merindukanmu." Ucapku sambil menarik selimut

"Papa, Lenny sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku sambil menahan tangis

"mengapa kalian tinggal di Inggris, di Jepang lebih enak." Ucapku sambil merubah posisi menjadi duduk

Aku mengelap air mataku, sudah 7 tahun tidak pernah bertemu, aku saja tidak pernah mengirim surat/SMS untuk orang tuaku. Dari kecil aku sangat membenci mereka. Mengapa mereka lebih memilih tinggal di Inggris?. Aku tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua

Aku mencoba untuk mengirim SMS ke orang tuaku, mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya

"_Mama- Papa, bagaimana keadaan kalian, apakah diInggris sangat menyenangkan?_

_Bagaimana dengan bisnis kalian? Terimakasih sudah mengirimkan uang kepada kami, Mama-Papa, kalian tau, Lenny sangat merindukan kalian, kapan kalian pulang?"_

Aku mengetik SMS itu sambil menangis

Setelah mengirim, aku kembali merentangkan tubuhku di double bedku

Sudah beberapa menitku tunggu, tetapi tidak ada balasan

"Mama-Papa, apa kalian tidak mengingatku, apa kalian membenciku?" batinku

Aku terus mengeluarkan air mata

"hehehe, mengapa aku menangis, tidak ada gunanya." Ucapku sambil mengelap air mataku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum

"**Futari de zutto odoru ya.."**(rington SMS masuk)

Aku segera mengecek SMS dari siapa

"_Lenny, kenapa kau tidak main ke Cafe, disini banyak temanmu, tapi disini juga lagi hujan, mana bisa kamu kesini ya... XD_

_Lenny, nanti nee-chan akan main kerumah kamu besok, nee-chan juga akan bawa banyak pisang, Lenny bagaimana keadaanmu, sepertinya pertanyaan ini harusnya diawal ya O.o_

_Dadah~... dari nee-chan mu tersayang Lenka"_

Ternyata bukan Mama/Papa, mungkin mereka sudah melupakanku

Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli, toh aku tetap membenci mereka. Tapi...

"ARGH... tidak jangan pikirkan itu!" teriakku

Aku pun langsung keluar dari kamar, aku berlari ke kamar Piko

Sesampainya dikamar Piko

Piko sedang memainkan game onlinenya dan memakan beberapa permen manis (Lia: ada permen rasa tawar XD#plak)

Piko melihatku dengan tatapan bingung

Aku juga bingung, kenapa aku berlari ke sini?

"_onii-chan_, ada apa, kok nangis?" ucap Piko

"ah tidak." Jawabku sambil menundukan kepala dan mengelap air mata

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Piko, tapi

"_onii-chan_, ada apa, bisa ceritakan ke Piko?" tanya Piko sambil memegang tanganku (wew, cepat sekali)

Wajah Piko sangat imut and manis, melihat wajahnya, rasa amarahku mulai agak meredah

Aku dibawa Piko duduk di karpet. Dibelakangku ada kasurnya, didepanku laptopnya, disampingku ada peralatan TIK, dan bisa dibilang ruangannya sangat penuh dan sumpek (?) (WEW)

"ada apa, _nii-chan_, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan wajah imut

"apa kau punya orang tua?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"em... tidak, kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, semenjak kecelakaan mobil." Jawab Piko sambil menundukan kepala

"su...sudah meninggal." Ucapku

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat kejadian itu." Ucapku dengan menggerakan kedua tangan didepan dada

"ah, tidak apa-apa, toh, aku sudah mengikhlaskan mereka, jadi itu tidak membuatku terlalu sedih." Jawab Piko

"maaf... maafkan aku... maaf." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala, dan menangis

"em... _onii-chan_, kenapa kau nangis?" Tanya Piko khawatir

"em... tidak." Jawabku singkat sambil mengelap air mataku dan tersenyum kearahnya

"ceritakan kepadaku, mengapa _nii-chan_, menangis?" tanya Piko

"em... aku memiliki orang tua yang sangatku benci, mereka tidak pernah memberi kasih sayangnya kepadaku, semua anak pasti membutuhkannya bukan?" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala dan menangis lagi

"iya, semua anak butuh kasih sayang dari orang tua." Jawab Piko

"aku...aku...aku tidak pernah mendapatkan itu, aku iri dengan orang lain, mengapa mereka bisa memiliki orang tua yang baik, sedangkan aku tidak." Ucapku sambil menutup mataku, menundukan kepala, meremas celanaku dengan kuat, dan terus menangis

"_onii-chan?_" ucap Piko dengan wajah sedih

"mengapa, kenapa ak..." ucapku yang terhenti karena...

Saatku membuka mata, betapa kagetnya aku...

Piko...

.

~to be continued~

.

* * *

Author's Teritorial

Author: akhirnya selesai juga, gomen kalau postnya terlalu lama

Oh iya Mamanya Len adalah Kagamine Lola, sedangkan Papanya Len adalah Kagamine Leon

Author: mungkin fanfict satu ini terlalu banyak pergantian tempat, gomennasai, kebetulan atuhor sedikit ide, jadi bikinnya terlalu banyak pergantian tempat. Lalu bagian romancenya juga belum keluar, mudah-mudahan dichap selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi

Lia: huwaaaa, masutaa!#teriak dari patung liberty

Author: belum turun toh...#melihat Lia

Ryn: chapter selanjutnya aku yang akan membacanya

Author: yang bener, takutnya kau malah marah-marah gaje

Ryn: loh emang kenapa?

Author: tidak#troll face

Lia: HELEP, Lia fly#kebawa angin

Author & Lia: o.o #cengok

Ryn: gak peduli ah#makan pudding

Author: mungkin dichap selanjutnya, ada sedikit menjelekan Piko, tapi biarin yaaaa... XD#dibakar

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, ada kesalahan penulisan, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(yang pedes ya), pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima


	6. Chapter 6

Balasan reviews

Shinobu 12/18/12 . chapter 5

Huwaaa! Kenapa aku baru nemu fic ini sekarang! *pundung di pojokan*

Waduuuh! Mikuo sesat kau! Itu anime ecchi semua isina! Wow! Len bener" gak mesum dan langsung pindah bareng Piko! *tepuk tangan*

Itu keluarga Shion ada berapa? Banyak banget dan susah banget nginget namanya! Paling yang inget cuma Shion Akaito, Shion Kaito, Shion Kaiko, Shion Akaiko! Itu aja hehe! XD

Wah Adelia-chan hebat deh bisa inget namanya! OwO

Kapan Rin sama Len bisa PDKT-an? Nggak sabar nih! *slapped*

LenLen, kapan kau mau deketin RinRinmu! Sebelum diambil orang loh! *one more slap*

Miku mah ma Kaito aja yaa *bukan maksud nyindir yg mau lenXmiku* XD

Adelia-chan, UPDATE ASAP YA! Lope-lope ficmu! *blow kiss* *author muntah-muntah*

Balasan:

ehehehehehe XD

hebat ya, Len otaknya gak mesuk #ikut tepuk tangan

buanyak banyet #alay mode on

iya dong, Adelia gitu loh#plak (padahal liat internet XD#dinuklir)

Len orangnya agak gimana gitu, gak tau perasaan "cinta", jadi ya gitu deh, dibanding cinta dia lebih suka main sama temennya XD

Miku sama Kaito?

Mikuo: gw dikemanain?!

ok deh, nanti liat aja, apakah Miku dengan Mikuo, atau Miku dengan Kaito XD

makasih banyak, tapi sebentar lagi juga jijik sama fanfict saya TnT

liat aja nanti XD#disepak

MayuMoeChan 12/14/12 . chapter 5

Alo...! Aku mau ripiu lagi! XD

Eh, gigitin Piko sama-sama? Ayo ayo!

Piko: Emang gue apaan? Pake digigit-gigitin segala? -_-

Hahaha, sekarang Rin apain Piko lagi tuh! :3

Btw, di sini pairingnya blom keliatannya yah? Jadi, romancenya juga blom kerasa! #PLAK

Kata terakhir dari aku, UPDATE ASAP Adelia-chan! :D

Balasan:

Hahahaha, ayo gigit bareng" XD#digaplok Piko

Main kejar-kejaran XD#cetar

Hehehe, iya ya, mungkin karena saya gak punya jiwa Romance jadi sangat sulit ._.  
malah pasangan Len lebih ke Piko XD#fujonya kambuh

Ok akan saya usahakan, Mayu-_chan_

Namikaze Kyoko 12/15/12 . chapter 5

Bagus banget... Tapi boleh tanya? Ada yang tidak aku mengerti

Aku sudah dibawa ke rumah tempat homestayku, dan aku masih belum sadarkan diri

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

Setelah tiga jam aku pun tersadar

"ng... aku ada dimana?" tanyaku yang masih setengah sadar

Kan Len dibawa ke tempat homestay-nya waktu pingsan, tapi kok Len tau kalo dia dibawa kesana? Dan darimana dia tau berapa lama dia pingsan? Dan kalo sudah tau dibawa kesana, kenapa bertanya lagi?

Oh ya, soal ceritanya kenapa pairnya mengarah ke LenPiko bukan LenRin? Len sama Piko kok terlihat YAOI?

Update

Balasan:

Em... karena cuman pingsan, jadi gak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit XD#plak  
... ehehehehehe, untuk yang ini saya juga bingung XD#dor

Ehehehe, mungkin karena saya sedikit Fujoshi XD#disepak  
nanti aku bikin deh, agar Len lebih deket sama Rin^^  
tapi mungkin pada saat kamu baca fanfic selanjutnya, agak shock dikit XD

ok

liveless-snow 12/14/12 . chapter 5

saya kembali review

etto kayaknya mungkin cuma mengulang2 yang kemaren aja,  
sedikit koreksi dibagian ini

"WOY JANGAN DIHABISIN SENDIRI  
DONG!" teriak Akaito kesal

"BIARIN!" teiak Akaito

ini akaitonya kenapa ya?  
XD  
mungkin karena buru2 anda keenakan nulis akaito melulu ya?

selain itu dibagian ini  
"ah Lenny, kau sudah sadar, yokatta."  
Ucap Lenka

yokattanya ada baiknya ditebelin XD  
biar gak ada diskriminasi masa kata kun,senpai dll ditebelin siyokattanya gak ditebelin, bisa nangis dia didiskriminasi kayak gini  
*plakkk

sedikit tambahan kalau ada temen penulis juga mungkin ada bagusnya kalau minta tolong jadi beta reader, karena meski hampir perfect masih ada miss typo dibeberapa titik.

tapi keren kok ceritanya meski saya sempet bingung pas dizaman dulu kala untuk kali ini tetep keren ficnya apalagi dibagian High school of dead, itu humornya kereb XD

ditambah pinky magician diterakhiran membuat saya dikira orang gila karena ketawa2 sendiri dikamar mandi XD

eh terakhir btw ini official pairingnya siapa ya?  
soalnya dari chapter2 kemaren belum ada tanda2 Pairnya len siapa kira2

Saya ngedukung  
Piko X Len *fujonya kambuh  
atau gak Miku x Len  
XD

dah segitu dulu maaf kalau kepanjangan dan gak terlalu penting  
saya akhiri dan see you next chapter  
*Ps istri saya sitei gimana kabarnya XD

Balasan:

Waduh, iya ya, seharusnya yang "WOY JANGAN DIHABISIN SENDIRI  
DONG!" teriak Akaito kesal, itu seharusnya Akaiko, hehehe gomenasai, saya terlalu buru-buru

Ok deh, makasih atas sarannya

Ooo... ok deh, tapi saya gak punya temen yang suka bikin FF XD#dor

Hehehehehe, saya juga bingung#plak. Terima kasih XD

Kayaknya sih Len X Piko XD#digampar Len & Piko

Len X Rin^^

Hahahahahahaha XD

MayHakk23 12/14/12 . chapter 5

PIKO KENAPA?! PIKO KENAPA?! PI-Nggpphh! *dibekep sama adek; Adek : Kakak berisik!*  
Ah, sejak kapan Author-san ganti penname? Aku gak liat-liat... cuma baca ceritanya aja... Ahaha...

.

.  
Endingnya ngegantung lagi...

.

.

.  
KENAPA AUTHOR-SAN SELALU MEMBUAT MAY PENASARAAAAANN?! *digeplak sama adek... lagi ._.*

Romance-nya belum kerasa (baca : belum ada) ya?  
Lenny... Kapan kamu mengeluarkan sihirmu?! Kamu itu penyihir naaakk!

Oke, Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang menyinggung Author-san (mungkin bisa May panggil Adelia-san)...  
UPDATE KILAT, YAA? (ini tuntutan!*ehmaap*)

-MayHakk23

Balasan:

o.o

hehehehe, sudah sejak seminggu lalu XD

hehehehe, saya suka bikin endingnya ngegantung biar tambah greget (?) XD

hahahahahaha

iya yah, ok deh, saya usahain ada bagian Romancenya

mau Author-_san_/Adelia-_san_, terserah XD

akan saya usahakan^^

Author's Teritorial

Author: HOLAAA...#teriak dari monas

Lia: hay Masutaaaaaaa#teriak dari Tugu Tani

Ryn: Kami-_sama_, bisakah aku pindah ketempat lain, rasanya sungguh menyedihkan bisa bersama mereka#facepalm

Author: ok... chap selanjutnya dibacakan oleh...

Ryn: sudah ah, kelamaaan, sini ku baca!#ngambil skrip

Author: OK, tapi jangan shock ya XD

Ryn: shock kenapa?

Author: liat aja sendiri XD

Ryn: ok, akan kubaca, harap yang membaca chap ini, ruangannya harus tenang, dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan laptop, PC, dll

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid buatan Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**Semuanya error DX**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**dibagian ini, hati-hati muntah berjamaah (?)  
**

**dll**

* * *

Aku merasakan hal aneh, yaitu bibirku terasa hangat dan ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menyentuh bibirku, rasanya seperti permen manis, tapi aku gak makan permen, lalu...?

Saatku membuka mata, betapa kagetnya aku...

Mataku pun membulat

Piko...

**PIKO MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! #**caps lock dam bold jebol (?)(Ryn: WHAT!) (Author: #dinuklir sama Len)(Lia: wew )(Len: AUTHOR U KEJAM AMET SIH, MASA W YAOI GINI?! DX#lempar bom ke author)

"Pi...pi..." ucapku yang terputus-putus

Piko menindih kedua tanganku dengan tangannya, kakiku juga ditindih oleh kakinya, dibelakangku ada kasurnya yang lumayan tinggi, disebelah kiriku tembok, disebelah kananku peralatan TIK, dan didepanku Piko. AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAK! (Ryn: WWWHHAATTT!)(Author: #dipancung)

* * *

? pov

aku yang sedang ngintip lewat jendela, sangat shock dan kaget

"Apa, my Cute Boy sayangku!" ucapku kaget dengan mata membulat

"siapa gadis itu, seenaknya mencium Cute Boy sayangku." Batinku dengan kesal

Aku mengepalkan tanganku

"wajahnya memang manis, tapi kenapa harus dia yang merebut ciuman pertama Cute Boy sayangku." Batinku sangat kesal

"seharusnya aku, bukan dia!" teriakku keras

Walau teriakanku keras, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya (Lia: hebat ya -,-b)

"awas kau, lihat saja, kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi." Batinku dengan smile devil

Aku memegang kuat pisau daging yang ku pegang (wow), siap-siap membuka jendela, tapi...

**JEDER...**(suara petir)

Hujan pun turun

"sial, kenapa hujan datang!" ucapku kesal

"hujan, lu mah gak friend sama gw." Batinku kesal

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, aku meninggalkan mereka yang masih berciuman, dan rasanya hatiku sakit sekali...

* * *

Len pov

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung 30 detik (Ryn: huwek...#muntah)(Author: #dibunuh 9x (?))

Piko melepas bibirnya dari bibirku. aku hanya diam, tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini

Piko adalah **SHOTACON... **#caps lock dan bold jebol (?)(Lia: Wew... I like it #ditendang)

"..." Piko hanya diam, dan menatapku

"haa...ha...haaa..." suara nafasku yang tidak teratur, tentu aku sangat shock sampai-sampai aku lupa bernafas (?)

Piko hanya tersenyum melihatku

"Pi... Pi...Piko...a...a...a..apa...ya...yang.. kau...lakukan...?" tanyaku terputus-putus, tentu aku sangat shock

"menenangkanmu." Jawab Piko singkat dengan memasang wajah imutnya

"ta...tapi...tidak...be..be...begini juga." Ucapku yang terputus-putus dan masih agak shock

"tapi kau berhenti menangiskan." Jawab Piko sambil tersenyum

"aaaaa..." aku hanya kaget dengan jawaban Piko, memang sih aku berhenti menangis... tapi...

"i... te...te..terlihat a..a..aneh." Ucapku terputus-putus dan masih mengatur nafas

"kenapa?" ucap Piko santai

"ke..ke...kenapa...katamu?!" ucapku kasar dan terputus-putus

"i..itu... sangat aneh!" lanjutku dengan nada kasar

"..." Piko hanya diam

"apa aku salah?" tanyanya dengan menunjukan wajah imutnya

"tentu salah!" jawabku dengan nada kasar

"aku hanya berniat menenangkanmu saja." Jawab Piko dengan menunjukan wajah sedih dicampur imut (?)

"heee... kau bisa menenangkanku dengan memberiku pisang, permen atau yang lain, tidak perlu menciumku!" ucapku kasar

Piko hanya diam, dan ekspresinya sangat sedih, (Author: namanya juga anak kecil, kalau dimarahin pasti sedih XD #digebukin)

"maaf _nii-chan_." Ucap Piko dengan menunjukan ekspresi imut dicampur sedih (WEW)

"huh!" aku memalingkan wajahku

Piko hanya diam, ku coba melirik dia, wah, dia mau nangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, waduh, gimana kalau Piko nangis, aku bisa dimarahin Miku _onee-chan_

"eh... Piko-_chan_, jangan nangis dong." Ucapku sambil ketakutan

"Piko tidak tau bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang yang sedang nangis." Ucap Piko dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"ku lihat Lenka _onee-chan, _berhenti menangis setelah dicium oleh Rinto-_senpai_, jadi ku coba saja." Lanjut Piko yang mau nangis

"anak ini..., polos sekali." Batinku dengan sweatdrop

"ku kira akan tenang seperti yang ku harapkan." Lanjut Piko sambil menaruh kedua tangannya didadanya, dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, imut sekali.

"hehehehehehe..." aku hanya tertawa nista berharap dia tidak menangis

Mata Piko sudah berkaca-kaca, mungkin dalam hitungan beberapa menit dia akan mulai menangis

"eh..eh..eh...eh... Piko-_chan_, jangan nangis, waduh, _nii-chan_ minta maaf." Ucapku menenangkan Piko sambil tersenyum nista (?)

Dari matanya sebentar lagi Piko mau nangis..

"waduh, kalau Piko-_chan_ nangis, yang disalahkan aku." Batinku ketakutan

"Piko-_chan_, jangan nangis yaaa, Len minta maaf." Ucapku sambil tersenyum nista + sweatdrop (?)

"..." Piko hanya diam, dan ia mengucek kedua matanya

"hehehe, Piko minta maaf juga ya _nii-chan_." Ucap Piko sambil tersenyum, suaranya sangat imut, dan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan itu sangat aw...aw...aw... muanis + imutz benget (?) (#lebay mode on)

"hehehehehehe..." aku hanya tertawa kecil

"hehehe..." Piko ikutan tertawa kecil

Dan tanpa ku sadari wajahnya sangat dekat denganku

**#skip 3 menit...**

"GYAAAAAAAAAA..." teriakku sambil berlari keluar kamar Piko

Piko hanya diam dan melanjutkan bermain game online kesayangannya

.

Aku berlari kesana-kemari (kayak orang gila)

"anak itu sangat polos, tapi?!" batinku, dan aku terus berlari

"MENGAPA?!" teriakku keras sambil terus beralari

"apa dia terpengaruh dengan film tadi malam?!" batinku kesal

Aku terus berlari kesana-kemari, entah untuk apa aku berlari

Sesampainya diruang tamu...

"GYAAAAAAAA..." teriakku sambil berlari kesana kemari

"hey bisakah kau diam, berisik tauk!" ucap Neru kesal sambil memainkan Hpnya

"ada apa Len-_kun_?" tanya Kaiko, berhenti menjahit pakaian

"itu... Pi...Pi...Piko...Piko..." ucapku yang terputus-putus

"ada apa dengan Piko-_chan_?" tanya Miku yang sedang nonton TV

"dia..." ucapku

"tunggu, jika ku kasih tau, ini sangat memalukan." Batinku

"ada apa, dia kenapa?" tanya Miku khawatir

"ti..tidak ada." Ucapku sambil tersenyum nista

"oh, ku kira ada apa." Jawab Kaiko sambil melanjutkan menjahit pakaian

Miku hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu melanjutkan menonton TV

Neru hanya diam dan melanjutkan main HP

Aku hanya diam, aku bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Aku hanya duduk disamping Miku

Miku hanya diam, dan melanjutkan nonton TV. Sedangkan aku sedang mengingat kejadian barusan

"Piko, kau aneh, aneh sekali." Batinku kesal

"kau itu cowok, apa kau sudah ganti gender?" batinku kesal

Aku memegang bantal berbentuk pisang, kebetulan itu bantalku, mungkin Lui yang memindahkannya

Aku memegang bantal itu sangat kuat, ku remas-remas, menahan amarah

"Piko..." batinku kesal

"ada apa Len-_kun_?" tanya Miku kebingungan

"ah... tidak ada." Jawabku dengan tersenyum nista

Miku hanya ber-oh-ria

"hemm... kau tidak belajar?" tanya Miku

"belajar, belajar apa?" aku membalas tanya

"2 minggu lagi ada ujian, apa kau bisa mengerjakannya?" jawab Miku dan sekalian bertanya

"tentu aku tidak bisa, apa aku bisa nyontek ke Piko-_chan_?" jawabku dan sekaligus bertanya

"tidak bisa, mungkin tempat duduk kalian akan diacak." Jawab Miku sambil menganti chenel TV

"wah, gawat dong." Ucapku cemas

"yasudah, belajar sana, nanti kamu dapet nilei 0 loh." Ucap Miku, menakut-nakuti

"wah... bisa-bisa aku gak naik kelas." Jawabku ketakutan

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, aku pergi kekamarku mengambil buku, dan balik lagi ke ruang tamu

Aku belajar di ruang tamu, jelasnya aku duduk disofa (maunya?), pelajaran yang sedang ku pelajari adalah IPA.

Miku hanya tersenyum melihatku, aku hanya diam melihat Miku yang tersenyum aneh, dan aku melanjutkan membaca buku.

"eng..." aku fokus kepada buku yang sedangku baca

"em..." aku tidak bisa fokus, karena mengingat kejadian barusan

"argh... aku tidak bisa!" ucapku kesal

"tunggu, aku kan penyihir, jadi aku bisa menggunaka kekuatan supranaturalku untuk menyontek, kenapa tidak terfikirkan ya?" batinku

**JEDER...**(suara petir)

"KYAAAAA..." teriakku seperti teriakan perempuan

Aku menutup telingaku dengan tangan

"wah... suaramu lucu juga ya Len-_kun_." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"argh.. itu hanya kebetulan." Ucapku dengan wajah memerah, tentu aku menahan malu, teriakanku bagaikan teriakan anak perempuan

**JEDER...**(suara petir)

"KYAAAAAAAAA..." teriakku sambil menutup telinga

"hahaha... suaramu seperti anak perempuan, Len-_kun._" Ucap Kaiko sambil tertawa

"tidak... suaraku tidak seperti itu, itu hanya karena shock saja." Ucapku kesal sambil menutup kepalaku dengan bantal

**JEDER...**(suara petir)

"KKYAAAAAA...!" teriakku sambil menutup telinga dengan bantal berbentuk pisang dan merubah posisiku menjadi nungging (Author: tidak membelakangi Miku, Neru, dan Kaiko XD(lalu?#plak))

"hahaha, itu bukan kebetulan, tapi memang suaramu seperti anak perempuan Len-_kun_." Ucap Neru sambil menahan tawa

"argh..." ucapku sambil menahan malu

**JEDERRR...**(suara petir makin besar)

"BERISIK, TAUK GA SIH!" teriakku kesal, seakan-akan petir mengerti ucapanku

"hahahaha, itu petir Len-_kun_, dia tidak mengerti ucapanmu." Ucap Miku dengan tertawa

"hem..." aku hanya diam dan menggembungkan pipi

Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk(tadikan nungging)

Miku hanya tersenyum melihatku, Kaiko dan Neru hanya tertawa melihatku, ada yang lucu?

Dari pada aku diketawain gak jelas, mending aku memecahkan suasana dengan bertanya sesuatu

"emm... Miku _onee-chan_." Panggilku

"apa?" tanya Miku

"apa _nee-chan_ tau, tentang keluarga Piko-_chan_?" tanyaku

"oh... iya..." jawab Miku santai

"memang kedua orang tua Piko-_chan _sudah meninggal?" tanyaku

" ya, kedua orang tua Piko-_chan _meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dan ia kehilangan ingatan." Jawab Miku dengan wajah sedih

"padahal saat itu Piko-_chan _masih berumur 5 tahun." Lanjut Kaiko yang berhenti jahit-menjahit

"dan Piko-_chan_ tinggal disini bersama paman satu-satunya, tetapi setelah beberapa bulan, pamannya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kerja, dan Piko-_chan_ tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kami." Lanjut Neru sambil memainkan Hpnya

"semenjak kejadian itu, Piko-_chan_ berubah, dulu dia sangat energic, lucu, jail, dll. Tetapi sekarang dia menjadi pendiam, polos, tidak mengerti apa itu teman, ayah, ibu, cinta, dll." Lanjut Miku sambil menunjukan wajah sedih

"pantas..., Piko-_chan_ memang sangat polos, bahkan sangking polosnya dia tidak tau apa itu ciuman." Batinku sambil sweatdrop

"aku rindu dengan Piko-_chan_ yang dulu, yang suka bermain dengan Rin-_chan _dan teman-temannya, lalu aku juga rindu dijailin Piko-_chan,_ dengan menaruh sambal di ice creamku (?)." ucap Kaiko dengan sedih

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria

Aku hanya diam, Miku , Kaiko dan Neru juga hanya diam. Wajah Miku dan Kaiko sangat sedih, loh kenapa?

Aku hanya heran, emm... sebaiknya aku memecahkan keheningan ini

"hari ini, kenapa hujannya sangat lebat?" ucapku keheranan sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk pisang

"hahahaha, sudahlah, kita sudah lama tidak mendapati hujan seperti ini" jawab Kaiko sambil melanjutkan jahit-menjahit

Aku pun hanya diam, diam seribu kata (Author: maunya sejuta kata#plak)

Mereka juga diam semua

Aku mencoba bertanya sesuatu

"Rin-_chan_, dimana anak itu?" tanyaku sambil berlaga sok imut

"baru saja dia pergi ke rumah Defoko-_chan_, mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan." Jawab Miku santai

"padahal hujan sangat deras." Ucap Kaiko khawatir

"mungkin dia berteduh." Jawabku sambil memeluk bantal dan berlaga sok imut

"mungkin saja dia berteduh disuatu tempat." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"aku khawatir." Ucap Kaiko berhenti menjahit, dan memasang ekspresi sedih

"khawatir kenapa?" tanya Miku keheranan

"bagaimana jika demamnya kambuh?" tanya Kaiko dengan khawatir

"demam?" batinku keheranan

"ah, akhir-akhir ini, demamnya jarang kambuh." Jawab Miku santai

"oh iya, Rin-_chan_ juga termasuk keluarga Kagamine, dan mungkin dia anak terakhir." Batinku

"eh, tadi aku lihat wajah Rin-_chan_, wajahnya agak memerah, lalu suhu tubuhnya juga sangat panas." Ucap Neru yang membuat kami kaget

"kenapa kau biarkan Rin-_chan_ pergi begitu saja?!" tanya Miku dan nadanya sedikit marah

"sudah ku larang, tapi dia tetep ngotot, bahkan berniat untuk menjual HP ku." Jawab Neru santai

"kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada Rin-_chan_, bagaimana?" ucap Kaiko cemas

"carilah..." ucapku santai sambil melipat kedua tangan dikepala dan bersederan ke sofa, lalu mataku hanya terarah pada acara TV

"..." mereka hanya diam

"eh, kok pada diam?" batinku keheranan

Saat aku menengok ke arah mereka

"ada apa?" tanyaku keheranan

Mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan aneh

"kenapa tidak Len-_kun_ saja yang mencari Rin-_chan_?" ucap Miku

"eh... gak bisa dong, hujannya sangat deras tauk." Jawabku

"kami juga tidak bisa." Ucap Kaiko

"yasudah, tidak usah dicari, biarkan saja." Jawabku santai

Miku langsung menarik kerah bajuku, dan membisikkan sesuatu

"hey, Len_-kun_, kau kan penyihir, gunakan saja kekuatan supranaturalmu, agar tidak terkena hujan." Bisik Miku

"eh, tidak bisa kakiku juga masih sakit." Jawabku

"alah, kalau masih sakit kenapa tadi bisa lari-lari, bareng Piko-_chan_?" jawab Miku

"eh... tadi aja, luka dikakiku banyak mengeluarkan darah." Ucapku mencari alasan, toh kaki aku juga bener-bener sakit

"masa?" tanya Miku yang tidak percaya

"iya." Jawabku

"pokoknya harus kamu yang nyari Rin-_chan._" Ucap Miku

"Eh, tidak ma..." ucapku yang terpotong karena Miku death glare ke arahku

"maaa..." jawabku

"Len-_kun_, jika tidak mau, jatah makan besok kau tidak dapat." Ucap Kaiko menakut-nakuti

"ok deh, iya akan aku cari." Jawabku kesal

"ok, tunggu sebentar ya." Jawab Miku

Miku pergi entah kemana

Aku pergi ke depan pintu rumah

5 menit...

.

* * *

"Len-_kun_, pakai ini." Ucap Miku

Miku membawa 2 jas hujan, 2 payung, 2 pasang sepatu bot, 2 lembar daun pisang (?)

"banyak sekali." Ucapku kesal

Aku pun memakai semuanya (?)

Disuruh Miku pakai semuanya, yasudah pakai semuanya

.

"Miku _onee-chan_, hujannya sangat deras, sepertinya tidak bisa deh, ditambah lagi petirnya gede-gede." Ucapku ketakutan

"sudahlah, kamu sudah pakai 2 lapis jas hujan, 2 pasang sepatu bot, 2 payung besar dan 2 lembar daun pisang, jadi tidak mungkin kamu akan kebasahan." Jawab Miku santai

"hadeh... selain itu, Len masih baru disini, dan Len gak tau dimana rumah Defoko-_san_." Ucapku dengan nada kesal

"ini denahnya." Ucap Kaiko entah muncul dari mana, dan ia memberi denah sekitar perumahan disini

"rumah Defoko-_chan_, dekat taman, cari saja disekeliling taman." lanjut Kaiko

"hadeh... mau nyari Rin-_chan_ saja rumit sekali." Jawabku sambil sweatdrop

"cepat, keburu hujannya makin deras." Ucap Miku

"ok deh, Len pergi dulu ya." Jawabku

"Yaaaa." Jawab Miku dan Kaiko bersamaan

.

* * *

Aku berjalan-jalan disekitar perumahan ini, bisa dibilang disini terlalu banyak blok

"jalan lewat blok A, lalu belok kiri ke blok D, setelah itu, jalan lurus menelusuri blok E, dan taman ada didepan blok G?" batinku keheranan

"hadeh... rumit sekali." Batinku dengan sweatdrop

Aku pun hanya menuruti denah saja, aku menelusuri setiap blok sampai akhirnya ada ditaman

"akhirnya sampai juga, tapi kok sepi ya, biasanya taman itu ramai." Ucapku keheranan

"sudahlah, harus cari Rin-_chan_ disekitar taman." Ucapku

Aku bolak-balik jalan-jalan disekitar taman, tapi gak ketemu, dimana sih anak itu?

"RIN-_CHAN_, kamu dimana sih?!" teriakku

Disini sangat sepi, mana mungkin ada yang jawab

Aku berkeliling diluar taman

"menyusahkan saja." Batinku kesal

"RIN dimana kau!" ucapku kesal

Tidak ada jawaban

Aku pun terus berjalan mengelilingi luar taman

"apa dia sudah ada dirumah Defoko-_san_?" batinku keheranan

**JEDER...** (suara petir)

"sial, hujannya semakin lebat, aku harus mencari tempat berteduh." Batinku kesal

Aku hanya mondar-mandir mencari tempat berteduh

Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah tempat, menurut denah ini adalah gudang tempat menyimpan aksasoris, atribut-atribut dan barang-barang untuk merayakan festival

Gudang itu lebih mirip seperti rumah, lahannya yang lumayan luas, dan didepannya ada atap yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, aku segera menuju gudang itu, aku lewat belakang gudang

Sebelum sampai kesana, aku melihat bayangan seseorang sedang duduk di kursi depan gudang tersebut, dan dari bayangannya, ia memiliki tanduk besar

Aku sangat ketakutan, jangan-jangan aku bertemu hantu(?)

"iiii..." aku ketakutan ngeliat bayangan tersebut

Pengennya sih kabur, tapi hujannya sangat deras, mau gak mau harus berteduh

Bayangan itu hanya diam, apa aku salah lihat, mungkin saja itu tumbuhan

Aku memberanikan diri melihat kedepan, saat ku lihat

Aku melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk dikursi dan sepertinya sedang tidur, kelihatan dia bersenderan ke tembok disebelah kanannya

"GYAAAAAA!" teriakku keras

"eh, itukan bukan hantu." Batinku

Aku pun memberanikan diri melihat wajah gadis itu, saat ku lihat

"Rin-_chan_!" ucapku kaget

Aku melihat Rin basah kuyup dan wajahnya sangat pucat

Aku mencoba memegang tangannya, tangannya sangat dingin, ku pegang lehernya, lehernya agak hangat, ku pegang dahinya, terasa hangat juga, suhu tubuhnya antara dingin dan hangat (?)

"kenapa dia tidak masuk saja kedalam gudang, dasar baka!" ucapku kasar

Dilihat-lihat dia sepertinya pingsan

Inginku bawa kerumah, tapi hujannya gede dan petirnya lagi konser (?)

"gimana ya?" ucapku kebingungan

Aku mencoba membuka pintu gudang, tapi terkunci

"sial kenapa terkunci!" batinku kesal

Aku pun mencoba mendobrak pintu tapi tidak bisa

Ku coba akali dengan kawat yang kubentuk jadi kunci, tapi gak bisa juga

"aaaah, kenapa tidak bisa?!" ucapku kesal

"eh tunggu, Len kau adalah penyihir, kenapa kau tidak gunakan saja sihirmu?" batinku

"Len kau sangat baka!" batinku kesal

Dengan kekuatan supranaturalku, aku mencoba membuka pintu, dan ya, pintunya terbuka

"kenapa tidak dari tadi saja." Batinku dengan sweatdrop

Didalam gudang sangat gelap dan menyeramkan, takut sih, tapi gimana lagi

Aku pun menghampiri Rin yang sedang pingsan

Aku memegang dahinya kembali, dan dahinya sekarang menjadi dingin, kupegang lehernya, lehernya juga sangat dingin, bisa dibilang demamnya sudah hilang, sekarang dia malah kedinginan ditambah lagi pakaiannya yang super mini, dengan celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan

"waduh, suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin." Ucapku khawatir

Aku pun menggendong Rin dengan Bridal Style, ku bawa kedalam gudang

Aku menaruhnya di tempat duduk disekitar situ, gudangnya tidak terlalu penuh dengan barang-barang festival, dan bisa dibilang ruangan ini lumayan luas

Aku menutup pintu, lalu ku hampiri Rin yang sedang pingsan

Tubuh Rin sangat lemah, wajahnya pucat, suhu tubuhnya juga semakin dingin

"suhu tubuhnya semakin dingin, bagaimana ya?" ucapku kebingungan

Disini hanya ada barang-barang besar, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh

Aku mencari akal, bagaimana caranya agar Rin tidak kedinginan

Aku hanya celingak-celinguk, tidak ada orang, baguslah

Dengan kekuatan supranaturalku, aku membuat bola-bola cahaya, dan bola-bola itu bisa dibilang lumayan hangat dan bisa untuk menghangati tubuh (Ryn: keren wb)

bola-bola cahaya itu mengelilingi Rin, sementara ini, Rin dihangatkan pakai bola-bola cahaya tersebut, mana mungkin pakai api unggun, nanti bisa kebakaran

aku melepas jas hujanku, menaruh payungku, dan membuang daun pisang

kebetulan aku memakai switter, ku lepas switterku

kupakaikan ke Rin, tapi suhu tubuhnya masih dingin #jiah...

"kenapa masih dingin sih?" ucapku keheranan

Ku coba mengeluarkan api dari tanganku (Author: hebat ya ._.)

Saat tanganku sudah terasa panas, ku matikan apinya, lalu ku penggang lehernya, agar hangat

Tiba-tiba

"Len..." ucap Rin

"eh, dia mengigau tentang aku?" Ucapku keheranan

Tiba-tiba Rin memegang tanganku dan menariknya

"eh..eh..eh..." ucapku kaget

"hangat..." ucap Rin

"hangat sih hangat, tapi jangan narik tanganku juga kale." Ucapku kesal

Makin lama makin ngeselin, bukan narik-narik tangan lagi, sekarang lebih stream lagi, meluk-meluk terus

"hadeh... kau kira aku bantal, pakai dipeluk-peluk segala." Ucapkku sambil sweatdrop

"..." Rin hanya diam, dan dari wajahnya ia terlihat nyaman

Makin lama, dia meluknya makin erat

"Rin-_chan_, haduh, sesek tauk!" ucapku kesal

Padahal sedang pingsan, tapi bisa meluk-meluk, aneh

"hangat..." Rin mengigau

Aku hanya sweatdrop

Mau gak mau sih, walaupun terpaksa, aku harus memeluknya agar tubuhnya hangat

Dari pada dia mati, gimana hayo?

Belum biaya gali kuburnya, lalu bunganya, lalu tempat duduk untuk tamu yang datang, lalu bandnya (?), dan biaya makan dan minumnya (emang lagi syukuran?!)

"hangat ya?" Ucapku sambil sweatdrop

"..." Rin hanya diam

Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi, dengan kekuatan supranaturalku, aku membuat tubuhku agar sedikit panas

Suhu tubuh Rin juga mulai agak hangat. Bola-bola cahaya terus menglilingi kami

Bola-bola cahaya itu hanya bertahan selama 5 jam

Rin terus memelukku, aku juga memeluknya, agar tubuhnya hangat

5 menit...

Tanpa ku sadari, aku malah ketiduran...

.

* * *

**SKIP**

Rin pov

Aku terbangun dipagi hari

"eng..." aku membuka mataku, keadaanku masih setengah sadar

Aku berusaha untuk sadar

Saat sadar, aku melihat rambut berwarna honey blonde disamping leher bagian kiriku

Saat ku lihat

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku keras

Ternyata dia adalah Len, dia sedang memelukku

"eng..." Len mulai agak sadar

Aku pun melepaskan pelukan Len

"kau sudah bangun." Ucap Len yang matanya masih agak tertutup, rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Dia terlihat... sedikit... tampan

**BUG, PLAK, PAK, BUG, PLAK, PRAK, DUG, PUK, TAK, KREK **(suara digebukin)

Aku memukulnya dengan keras dan bertubi-tubi

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucapku kasar sambil menjauh darinya mungkin 1-3 meter (?)

"aduh, sakit tauk, aku hanya menghangatkan tubuhmu saja, tidak lebih." Ucap Len sambil memegang tubuhnya yang barusan aku gebukin

"kenapa kau memelukku!" teriakku kesal

"memang siapa yang pertama meluk." Jawab Len sambil menahan sakit

" jadi maksudmu, aku yang pertama memelukmu?!" ucapku kasar

"yap." Jawab Len singkat

"tidak kusangka, dari wajahmu yang baik, ternyata kamu juga menyukai wanita." Ucapku dengan death glare ke arah Len

"heh, memang kau kira, aku suka cowok hah?!" jawab Len yang kesal sambil memegang pipinya yang biru-biru(wew)

"iya, pada saat peristiwa kemaren-kemaren, kau melakukan perbuatan mesum dengan Piko-_chan_." Ucapku dengan wajah tak berdosa

Wajah Len sangat kesal, kulihat dia menundukan kepala, dan mengepalkan tangan. Ia pun menghampiriku yang sedang duduk

Len jongkok dihadapanku dan menyentil jidatku

"aw... apaan sih!" ucapku kesal

"kau ini, menjengkelkan. Apa aku kurang penjelasan, aku tidak sengaja jatuh dan menindih Piko-_chan_!" ucap Len kesal

"aku tidak percaya, kau inikan yaoi." Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah

"hemmm, sabar-sabar, Len kau harus sabar." Ucap Len sambil mengepalkan tangan

"benerkan, kau ini memang yaoi." Ucapku sambil tersenyum aneh

"Tempe ha terang!"(tauk ah lap) ucap Len kesal sambil memalingkan wajah

Len terus memegang pipinya yang biru-biru, pukulanku memang lumayan sakit, apa lagi aku pernah mengikuti ekstrakurikuler karate

"aw... aw... aw..." rintih Len kesakitan

Aku memeriksa bajuku, sejak kapan aku memakai switter?

"switter ini, milikmu?" ucapku sambil memegang switter yang bermotif pisang dan beraroma pisang

"ya!" ucap Len kesal, mungkin karena aku memukul dan menghinanya

"yaudah sih, jangan marah-marah juga." Ucapku kesal

"huh!" Len hanya memalingkan wajah

"huh!" aku juga memalingkan wajah

Aku meraba-raba switter milik Len, switter ini aneh, rasanya aku sangat nyaman, dan terasa hangat

"heh, kayaknya kamu sudah agak sehatan, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Len kesal

"heh, ngomongnya slow aja kale, gak usah emosian kaya gitu!" jawabku kesal

"argh..." Len sangat kesal

Len berjalan keluar dengan sedikit pincang

"hey, cepat, lama sekali!" ucap Len dengan kesal

aku hanya diam, tiba-tiba wajahku memanas, rasanya aku ... apa iya... mana mungkin... sudahlah

* * *

Len pov

Aku membuka pintu gudang. Terlihat embun pagi, dan udaranya juga segar

"hemmmmm..." aku terpesona melihat taman yang indah seperti ini, rasa amarahku meredah dibuatnya (?)

"I...i...i...itai... aw..." rintih Rin kesakitan

Aku pun menghampirinya

"ada apa, kamu kenapa, apa ada yang terluka?" tanyaku sok perhatian

"kakiku..." ucap Rin sambil memegang kakinya

"ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanyaku

"Tadi sebelum aku kesini, aku sempet jatuh, dan kakiku berdarah, karena tidak diobati, jadi kayak gini, sakit..." ucap Rin menahan sakit

"apa kamu tidak bisa berjalan?" tanyaku

"iya." Ucap Rin dengan wajah tak berdosa

"jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku

"ada, tapi itu sangat menjijikan." Ucap Rin

"apanya yang menjijikan?" tanyaku

"kamu harus menggendong ku." Ucap Rin singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang blush

"WHAT, kakiku sedang pincang, mana bisa menggendongmu." Jawabku kaget

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa jalan." Ucap Rin

"argh... rumitnya." Ucapku

Aku pun berjalan ke luar dan melihat keadaan, tidak ada orang, mungkin karena terlalu pagi, apa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan supranatural untuk menggendong Rin?

Aku pun mengampiri Rin yang sedang sibuk dengan kakinya

"heh, aku akan menggendongmu, tapi kamu harus tutup mata ya." Ucapku kasar

"eh, emang kenapa?" tanya Rin

"sudah jangan banyak omong." Ucapku sambil jongkok membelakangi Rin

"Piggy Back?" ucap Rin keheranan

"iya, sudah jangan banyak omong, cepat naik kepunggungku." Ucapku kasar

"ih... gak mau." Ucap Rin sambil memalingkan wajah

"kau ini." Ucapku sambil berdiri dan menggendong Rin

"KYAAAAAAA, mau apa kamu?!" teriak Rin sambil memukulku

"hey...hey...hey... berhenti, katanya gak mau digendong Piggy Back, ya sudah Bridal Style saja." Ucapku sambil menggendong Rin dengan Bridal Style

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Rin keras sambil memukulku

"aw...aw...aw... berhenti!" ucapku sambil menahan sakit

"turunkan aku!" teriak Rin sambil memukulku

"argh.. kau ini, berhenti memukulku!" ucapku kasar

Aku mundur beberapa langkah

Tanpa sengaja kakiku menabrak meja, dan kakiku tiba-tiba rasanya sangat sakit, sakit sekali

"argh..." aku menutup mata menahan sakit

"eh ada apa?" tanya Rin

Tubuhku terus membungkuk, kakiku tidak kuat lagi

"sa...sakit..." ucapku sambil menahan sakit

Tiba-tiba kakiku sangat sakit, karena sangat sakit aku jadinya terjatuh

"GYAAAAAA..." teriakku keras

"KYAAAAAA..." teriak Rin keras

**BRUG...**

Aku terjatuh dan ketindih sama Rin, aku menahan sakit sambil menutup mata, tapi rasanya aneh...

Bibirku?

Seperti ada yang menyentuh bibirku, rasanya hangat dan lembut

Saatku membuka mata

"..." aku blushing parah

"..." Rin kaget dengan perbuatannya

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin keras

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriakku keras

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" teriak Rin lebih keras

Aku hanya diam, menahan blushing parah ini

"eng..." Rin hanya celingak-celinguk

"jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa tentang ini." Ucap Rin

"..." aku hanya diam dan menganggukan kepala

"huft..." Rin menghela nafas

"a..a...a...a...ano... kamu me..me..menindihku." ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah menahan blush

"eh iya maaf." Ucap Rin yang langsung menjauh dari tubuhku

Aku pun merubah posisiku menjadi duduk, aku menudukan kepala

"yang tadi, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"huh..." aku hanya memalingkan wajah

"aku hanya ingin memeluk lehermu, eh, malah jadi kayak gini." Ucap Rin

"yasudah." Jawabku sambil berdiri

"argh..." rintihku kesakitan

"kaki ini, bikin kesal saja." Batinku kesal

"pegang jas hujan dan payung ini." Ucapku sambil memberikan jas hujan dan payung kepada Rin

"eh, ini buat apa?" tanya Rin sambil memegang jas hujan dan payung

"sudah, diam saja, dan turuti omonganku!" ucapku kasar

Aku pun menggendong Rin dengan Bridal Style

"eh..eh..eh.." ucap Rin

"sudah, diam saja, dari pada jatuh lagi." Jawabku dengan wajah kesal

"i... ..." jawab Rin

"tutup matamu, jangan mengintip, kalau mengintip aku akan membiarkanmu disini." ucapku menakut-nakuti

"emang kenapa?" tanya Rin

"bawel, cepat tutup matamu, dan jangan mengintip. Kakiku sudah sakit nih!" gertakku

"i..i...i...iya" jawab Rin

Rin menutup matanya, dan aku membacakan mantranya agar aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalku

Aku pun berhasil menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalku agar bisa terbang terbang (Lia: keren ya ._.)

Aku membawa Rin keluar dari gudang dan terbang menuju rumah, untung saja orang-orang disini masih dirumah mereka masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang melihatku, kecuali Rin, aku takut dia membuka matanya dan identitasku sebagai penyihir terbongkar

"Len-_kun_?" ucap Rin

"jangan membuka matamu!" ucapku dengan nada kasar

"iya... tapi kenapa banyak angin?" tanya Rin

"em... hari ini anginnya sangat kencang." Jawabku mencari alasan

Rin hanya ber-oh-ria

5 menit...

"Len_-kun_..." panggil Rin

"apa lagi sih." Jawabku dengan nada kasar

"aku minta maaf tentang kejadian barusan." Ucap Rin sambil blushing

"sudah, jangan diingat-ingat, lupakan saja kejadian itu." Jawabku

"..." Rin hanya diam

10 menit...

"Len-_kun_.." panggil Rin

"apa lagi, bawel banget!" jawabku

"apa kita sudah sampai rumah?" tanya Rin

"sebentar lagi, sabar..." jawabku

Rin hanya ber-oh-ria

5 menit...

Aku sudah sampai dirumah homestayku, dan sudah berada didepan pintu rumah, tetapi keadaannya sangat sepi

"sudah sampai, sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu." Ucapku

Rin pun membuka matanya

"sudah sampai ya, emmmm, apa kau mau menggendongku sampai kamarku?" tanya Rin

"argh...ok." Jawabku singkat sambil menahan sakit

Aku pun membuka pintu dengan kekuatan supranaturalku, untungnya Rin tidak melihat

Aku membawanya sampai dikamarnya

Aku menaruhnya diranjangnya

"haduh pegel..." ucapku sambil duduk disamping Rin

"terima kasih." Ucap Rin sambil duduk dan menundukan kepala

"iya." Jawabku singkat

"oh iya, sebentar dulu, kau tunggu disini." Lanjutku meninggalkan Rin sendirian dikamarnya

* * *

Rin pov

"iya.." jawabku singkat

Len sudah pergi meninggalkan ku

jas hujan dan payung yang dikasih Len, langsung ku lempar kemana aja

Aku hanya diam

Aku terus memikirka kejadian barusan

"Rin kau bodoh sekali, kau mencium orang tanpa izin dahulu(?)." batinku kesal

Entah mengapa rasanya wajahku memanas, apa aku kena demam?

Aku merentangkan tubuhku diranjangku

"kenapa aku terlihat sangat baka?!" batinku kesal

"Rin, kau sangat baka!" batinku sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri

"baka,baka,baka, Rin baka!" batinku menghina diri sendiri dan terus memukul kepala

5 menit...

"Rin-_chan_!" teriak Len sambil membawa box P3K

Aku pun merubah posisiku dari tiduran menjadi duduk

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"kakimu kan terluka, sebaiknya diobati." Ucap Len sambil duduk dikursi deket ranjangku

"tidak usah." Jawab singkat

"kau ini perempuan, tidak baik memiliki luka seperti itu." Ucap Len yang langsung mengangkat kakiku dan menaruh kakiku dipahanya

"aw... pelan-pelan dong!" ucapku kasar

"sudahlah, diam saja kau!" jawab Len dengan kasar

Len mengeluarkan kapas, alkohol, dan obat merah dari box P3K

Len membasahi kapas dengan alkohol, lalu mengelap lukaku

"aw..aw...aw...aw... sakit, pelan dikit dong." Rintihku kesakitan

"ini sudah yang paling pelan." Jawab Len

Len menaruh kapas itu diatas meja, dan mengambil kapas lalu membasahinya lagi dengan alkohol, dan mengelap lukaku lagi

"aw... perih." Rintihku

"alkohol memang membuat luka menjadi perih, tapi ini berguna untuk membersihkan dan menghilangkan bakter/kuman dikakimu, kalau cuman dikasih obat merah, sembuhnya akan lama." Jawab Len yang serius mengobati lukaku

"aku tidak pernah menggunakan alkohol untuk membersihkan lukaku, jadi hanya dilap pakai air, lalu dikasih obat merah." Ucapku

"lain kali harus menggunakan alkohol." Saran Len

Len menaruh kapas itu diatas meja, dan mengambil kapas, lalu kapas itu dibasahi dengan obat merah dan menempelkan kapas itu ke lukaku

"aw...aw...aw..." rintihku

Len hanya diam lalu meneteskan obat merah dikakiku, dan menempelkan kapas yang dibasahi obat merah, lalu dia mengambil perban

Len memperban kakiku

"sudah selesai, paling 3-5 hari juga sudah sembuh." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum kearahku

"terima kasih." Jawabku sambil menahan blush

"iya, sama-sama." Jawab Len sambil merapihkan kapas, obat merah, perban, alkohol, dan mengumpulkan kapas yang sudah terpakai

Aku melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 5 pagi

"kita tidak sekolah?" tanyaku

"hari ini kita libur, jadi kau tenang saja." Jawab Len

Aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria

Lalu aku merentangkan tubuhku diranjangku

"aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Len

"iya." Jawabku

* * *

Len pov

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu

Aku melihat Miku sedang tertidur di ruang tamu

Aku melihat wajahnya, sepertinya dia sangat lelah, (lelah kenapa?)

Aku menaruh box P3K diatas meja dan mengambil beberapa bantal dan selimut

Aku mengangkat kepala Miku dan menaruh bantal yang lumayan empuk, lalu ku selimuti Miku

Lalu aku duduk di sofa lainnya

"aduh... sakit sekali." Rintihku

Kakiku terus mengeluarkan darah

"padahal pada saat lari-lari bersama Piko-_chan_, sudah agak normal, kok tiba-tiba berdarah lagi sih?!" batinku kesal

Aku membuka box P3K, lalu aku membuka balutan perban dikakiku

"widih, serem banget kakiku ini." Batinku ketakutan, padahal kaki sendiri

Aku mengambil beberapa kapas, aku lap darah yang keluar terus menerus

Lalu ku ambil alkohol, dan membasahi kapas dengan alkohol, lalu aku lap lukaku sampai bersih

"i..i..i..i.i.i.i...itai." rintihku

"aduh kenapa makin lama semakin parah?" batinku keheranan

Aku mengelap lukaku dengan alkohol 3 kali, lalu ku ambil kapas dan kubasahi dengan obat merah, lalu ku lap sampai obat merahnya merata, lalu ku teteskan obat merah dilukaku

"i..i...i..i...itai.." rintihku sambil menutup mata

"Len-_kun_?" ucap Miku yang terbangun karena suara rintihanku

"eh _nee-chan_, maaf sudah membuatmu terbangun." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

Miku pun merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk

"ada apa dengan lukamu?" tanya Miku sambil mengucek kedua matanya

"tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil meneteskan obat merah dilukaku

Miku pun menghampiriku

Miku mendekati luka dikakiku

"wah lukamu agak parah." Ucap Miku

"nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"sini, biar ku obati." Ucap Miku yang mengangkat kakiku dan menaruh dipahanya

"tidak usah _nee-chan_, ini hanya luka kecil." Jawabku

"kamu salah, seharusnya dikasih air dingin dulu, agar darahnya berhenti keluar, setelah itu dikasih alkohol." Ucap Miku sambil mengelap lukaku dengan kapas

"tunggu sebentar ya, Miku ambilkan air dingin dulu, jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Miku yang pergi meninggalkanku

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala

Miku sudah pergi

Aku menyalakan TV, mencari acara yang bagus

"acara kok gak ada yang seru ya, semuanya film horror, demen banget sama yang horror-horror, meni gw gak suka film horror." Batinku dengan sweatdrop

"TV lu kejem banget, filmnya gak ada yang seru apa, yang bikin happy gitu, meni acaranya horror semua, TV LU GW END" batinku #plak

5 menit...

"Len-_kun_, Miku sudah membawa air dingin, rentangkan kakimu diatas sofa." Ucap Miku entah muncul dari mana, sambil membawa ember penuh dengan air dingin

"iya." Jawabku sambil merentangkan kaki diatas sofa

.

Miku mengelap lukaku dengan air dingin, rasanya beh... sakit banget

"aw..aw...aw...aw...aw..." rintihku

Miku mengelap lukaku dengan air dingin 5 kali, dan rasanya sakit banget, lalu kakiku dicelupkan kedalam ember, dan rasanya semakin menjadi

"aaa..a...a...a. ..aaaaw..." rintihku kesakitan

Miku mengelap kakiku, lalu ia lap kakiku dengan alkohol setelah itu kakiku dikasih obat merah dan dibalut dengan perban

"sudah selesai." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum

"makasih _nee-chan_." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan sedikit keringetan karena menahan sakit yang amat menjadi-jadi (?)

"ok, oh iya, tolong bangunkan teman-temanmu, dan Piko-_chan_, suruh ke ruang makan, makanan sudah jadi, baru saja dibuat sama Kaiko-_chan_." Jawab Miku sambil meninggalkanku

"ok." Jawabku singkat

.

* * *

Aku pun kekamarku

Saat ku buka pintunya

"waduh... ini kamar atau kapal pecah?" batinku takjub

Bantal-bantal berserakan dimana-mana, banyak sampah dikamarku, selimut nempel dimana-mana

Dan penyebabnya adalah Lui dan Oliver

Ku lihat mereka sedang tidur seranjang (?) (bagaikan suami istri#plak)

"hey, bangun!" teriakku

"eng..." Lui bangun dan masih setengah sadar

"sudah pagi ya?" tanya Oliver yang sedang duduk dan masih setengah sadar

"sudah siang!" ucapku kesal

"sudah cepat bangun, lalu ke ruang makan, makanan sudah matang." Ucapku sambil berkecak pinggang

"sudah matang ya." Ucap Lui dengan mata bling-bling

"iya, cepat sana makan!" ucapku sambil meninggalkan mereka

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, Lui pergi ke ruang makan dan disusul oleh Oliver

Aku hanya sweatdrop

.

* * *

Lalu aku menuju kekamar Piko

Saat ku buka pintunya

Aku melihat seseorang yang sedang mencekik Piko dan menodongkan pisau daging miliknya ke leher Piko

Piko hanya diam, tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali

"rasakan ini!" ucap orang itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya dagingnya

Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Sukone Tei

Piko hanya diam, seakan-akan ia siap mati

Pisau itu mengarah ke kepala Piko

Mungkin dalam hitungan 5 detik, Piko akan kehilangan kepalanya

"hahahahahaha..." Tei hanya ketawa devil

"TEI!" teriakku

.

~to be continued~

* * *

Author's Teritorial

Author: akhirnya selesai juga, Author minta maaf nih, jika diawalnya membuat kalian jijik, apa lagi fansnya Piko, Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (?)#sujud"

Piko: ampun dah, awalnya dikasih baju siswi, terus kemaren digigit, terus yaoi, dan sekarang gw mati?!#nangis dipojokan

Len: wew, kok di fanfict ini gw kelihataan gimana gituh ./. (dicium 2x)

Piko: #sweatdrop

Ryn: hadeh... kenapa gw baca fanfict yaoi gini?

Author: gomenasai, mungkin karena Author sedikit Yaoi Otaku XD#dibacok

Rin: WHAT, GW CIUM LEN! #shock tingkat Shinigami (?)

Miku: pairnya sulit, bisa LenXRin, bisa LenXMiku, dan LenXPiko (?)

Mikuo: kok cowok kece kyk gw,di chap ini, gak ada sih (=,=)

Shion Family: apa lagi ane, gk muncul, cuman Kaiko doang yang muncul #demo

Kaiko: o.o #tampang tak berdosa

Lia: #geleng-geleng kepala

Author: haduh, kayaknya chap selanjutnya akan lama juga, dikarenakan ide-ide Author semuanya fly (?)

Lia: hilang, bukan fly -_-

Author: Author juga minta maaf, mungkin alur ceritanya gak jelas, dan sulit dipahami, itu karena semua idenya hilang entah kemana, jadi banyak yang ngasal DX

Ryn: saya aja gak ngerti (WEW)

Len: apa lagi saya XD

Author: Author juga minta maaf, ceritanya agak gaje dan jelek, dan sulit dimengerti pula, padahal sudah baca fanfict punya orang lain sebanyak 10x, tapi saya masih belum ngerti cara membuat fanfict yang baik dan benar TnT#jeder

Lia: ckckckckckckckckck XD

Author: bagian romancenya juga agak aneh, Author gak bisa bikin bagian romancenya, malah kebanyakan yaoinya XD#cetar

Piko: T.T #nangis dipojokan

Author: padahal sudah dibuat sebaik mungkin, eh ujung-ujungnya ada bagian yaoinya XD

Berarti harus ditambah genrenya XD#cetar

Yaaaa jujur Author agak Yaoi Otaku, jadi kalau ada bagian itunya (apanya?) gpp ya XD#dibanting dari monas

Rin: #sweatdrop

Author: ini bikinnya juga kebut-kebutan, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan maaf T^T

Author: awalnya ragu-ragu, post ga ya?, post ya?, post enggak post enggak post enggak, Kalau dipost nanti gw dikeroyokin fans Piko

Gimana ya? Post aja kali ya, tapi nanti gw berakhir di meja potong, waduh T^T

Piko: ...#death glare

Author: saya aja bingung, akhir chap 5 harusnya jangan itu, kan jadinya dichap 6 jadi yaoi gini

Piko: yang salah siapa?

Semuanya: #death glare ke Author

Author: tapi kan...

Ryn: kelamaan , udah kita selesain aja perdebatan ini #wew

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(jangan pedes-pedes ya, saya lagi sakit perut XD#jeder), pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima


	7. Chapter 7

Balasan reviews

Kagamine Juci-chan 12/26/12 . chapter 6

Wakakakakak ceritanya kocak banget! Adelia-san top dah (y). Aku juga yaoi otaku, lebih banyak lg dong :D #dilempar pisang sama ada romancenya juga,bagian romancenya bagus kok Adelia-san is the best lhaa :D Tapi yang bagian ini : "rasakan ini!" ucap orang itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya agak bingung,maksudnya apa ya?Masa pisaunya dagingnya ._. Sekian maaf ya kalau kepanjangan and keep writing :D

Balasan:

Makasih, anda juga top (y) sebelumnya, salam kenal ya^^

Wah, jadi pengen di tambah *.*, ok deh, nanti di chap 8 ya, karena chap 7 sudah telanjur jadi XD

Makasih :D

Oh iya, maaf, awalnya saya tulis pisaunya, terus saya ganti lagi jadi pisau dagingnya. Eh malah jadi tele dor

Mayumoechan 12/20/12 . chapter 6

pantesan aja si Piko cium Len, abisnya... RINTO NGGAK BISA LIAT KEADAAN KALO DI RUMAH ADA ANAK KECIL KAYAK PIKO! piko jadi salah paham deh! -_-

sebenarnya daun pisang itu buat apaan? OwO

Rin: Len... kau hangat *meluk Len*

Me: Iya dong! Len kan bagaikan pemanas ruangan! #dibunuh Len

Pairnya udah kelihatan! RinxLen ya! Soalnya saya nggak suka kalo Len sama orang lain! :D

Udah deh! Update ya ASAP! :D

Balasan:

Iya tuh, betul. Rinto bikin contoh yang bururk untuk anak kecil seperti Piko

Rinto: lah, memang siapa yang bikin gw jadi kayak gitu?

Author: o.o #hening

Itu loh, buat payung juga. Daun pisang itu payung buat orang desa XD

Jadi pengen dipeluk Len X3 #ditinju

Sip (y)

Terima kasih sudah mau review ^^

Namikaze Kyoko 12/21/12 . chapter 6

*shock baca yang bagian awal*  
WHAT? LEN DICIUM PIKO?! *pingsan*

Kayaknya di chapter ini pada mau iklan AW deh karena banyak tulisan 'aw'-nya gitu :D

Hebat lu Len, ciuman 2 kali! Salut gue sama lu *dihajar Len*

Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, pas waktu LenRin lagi terbang-terbangan (?) kenapa dari 5 menit, ke 10 menit, lalu ke 5 menit lagi?

Piko, gue bangga sama lu karena tidak takut sama nenek Tei *dicincang Tei*

Akhir kata,  
Update ;)

Balasan:

#ikutan pingsan (?)

Ckckckckck #pasang sepanduk AW :D

Ckckckckck, 4 jempol buat Len (y) (y) (y) (y) #dilempar dari monas

Eh, maksudku, 5 menit berlalu, terus 10 menit berlalu, dan 5 menit berlalu. Jadi semuanya 20 menit w

(y)

Ok, akan saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah mau review ^^

Shinichi Rukia 12/21/12 . chapter 6

Hola! Mau review!

Baca-baca chap ini pas awalnya langsung bluuuusssh! Kukira apa tenyata yaoi! Piko cium Len! OAO

Btw, daun pisang yang dikasih Miku ke Len itu buat apa? Itu lho, yang waktu Len mau nyari Rin? Apa Len gak punya payung sampai harus pake daun pisang? OwO

Lalu kalau soal pairing, aku dukung RinxLen! Entah kenapa aku gak suka liat Len sama cewe lain selain Rin! #Aku serius lho!

Terakhir,

Izin fav! UPDATE ASAP!

Balasan:

Hola w)/

OAO

Hahahaha, Miku khawatir kalau Len kenapa-kenapa, jadi sudah dikasih payung, dikasih daun pisang juga. Guna daun pisang sama seperti gunanya payung (y)

Waw, banyak yang suka RinxLen o.o - ngedukung LenxPiko XD#dibunuh Len

Makasih #nangis terharu

Ok akan saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah mau review ^^

liveless-snow 12/21/12 . chapter 6

saya sebagai pembaca yang baik akan ngereview lagi...

pas diawal-awal yaoinya kentel banget sayang gak dilanjutin ._.  
*ngarep

tapi dichapter ini kok lennya jadi keren ya OAO  
padahal dichap-chap sebelumnyakan dia cuma jadi tumbal aja...  
*ditendang author

sedikit tambahan itu len penyihir apaan yak ? ._.

sama hantu aja takut!  
seharusnya kamu bikin kontrak ama hantu nak! wOAOw  
bukannya ketakutan ama hantu kamu itu PENYIHIR nak!  
p-e-n-y-i-h-i-r

lah diruang gelep aja takut gimana kalau kamu disuruh misi malem2

udah sekian aja...  
ficnya tetep keren banget!

dan lastly ane baru tau kalau len lebih takut gak dikasih makan daripada lari2 pas petir konser!

Balasan:

Wew, yaoinya mau dilanjutin? O.o

Ok XD #dilempar ke kandang macan

Iya dong, dan nanti di chap selanjutnya akan saya bikin tambah cool :3

Penyihir biasa XD

Sedikit bocoran nih. Sebenarnya Len itu takut sama hantu. Padahal suka nonton film horror XD #ditendang Len

Hahahaha, Len hanya penyihir biasa, jadi gak bisa ngobrol sama hantu, karena dia bukan pawang hantu XD #dicekek sama sadako

Sebenarnya Len juga takut sama gelap. Tapi diakan penyihir jadi bisa ngeluarin bola cahaya, jadi bisa buat penerangan w

Makasih *.*

Iya, Len itukan lebih mementingkan perutnya dari pada keselamatannya XD #ditelen (?)

Ok deh, makasih sudah mau review ^^

Berliana-Arnetta03 12/21/12 . chapter 6

keren.. tapi Yaoi-nya sedikit dihilangkan.. dan aku setuju pair-nya Len x Rin ajaa...

Balasan:

Em, tapi saya gak bisa hidup tanpa Yaoi OAO #digigit

Ok deh, pairnya Len x Rin (y)

Ok, makasih sudah mau review ^^

Author's Teritorial

Author: holaaa Minna-san #teriak pake toa mesjid

Lia: hay Masutaa #teriak pake toa kampanye

Ryn: #facepalm

Author: Lia...

Lia: apaaaa...?

Author: ada yang baru loh #korban iklan Or*eo

Lia: uu, apaan tuh?! #kepo

Author: fanfic Magic love chapter 7 XD#plak

Lia: mau dong XD

Author: nih, bacaain ya XDb

Lia: ok XD

Ryn: Kami-sama, helep TnT - menderita

Lia: ok, mari kita mulai XD

**Disclaimer : sampai kiamat pun Vocaloid tetap buatan Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia ~(w)~**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit/banyak (?)**

**Semuanya error DX**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**Dll**

Len pov

Piko hanya diam, sedangkan pisau daging itu akan memenggal kepalanya dalam hitungan detik

"rasakan ini!" ucap Tei sambil mengayunkan pisaunya ke leher Piko dengan ekspresi ganas (?)

"..." Piko hanya diam, menatap Tei dengan tatapan polos

"TEI HENTIKAN!" teriakku sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Piko dan Tei

"hahahahahahaha." Tei hanya tertawa iblis dan itu membuat Author menjadi ketakutan sekali, bayangin aja sendiri#jeder

"Tei-_chan_, hentikan!" ucapku kembali sambil memasang wajah khawatir

"hahahahaha, kenapa?" tanya Tei sambil berhenti mengayunkan pisau dagingnya dan tersenyum yang mengerikan ke arahku

"dia adikku, jangan bunuh dia!" jawabku tegas

"adikmu?" Tei hanya keheranan

Aku pun mendekati Piko dan Tei, tapi...

"jangan bergerak, kalau kau bergerak, nyawa gadis ini akan hilang." Ucap Tei sambil memutar badan Piko dan menodongkan pisau daging miliknya ke leher Piko (Author: jadi posisinya, Tei dibelakang Piko, Piko membelakangi Tei, Len berada didepan mereka berdua)

Piko hanya diam, menatapku dengan tatapan bingung

"gadis?" batinku keheranan, Piko kan cowok, kenapa dibilang gadis?

"Tei-_chan_, kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuh Piko-_chan_?" tanyaku keheranan

"oh, jadi nama gadis ini Piko. Nama yang bagus." Ucap Tei sambil mendekatkan pisau daging itu keleher Piko

Piko hanya diam, ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa dia ingin mati?

"hey..hey...hey... hentikan, kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuhnya? berikan alasan yang tepat untukku?!" ucapku menghentikan tindakan Tei

"heee, memang aku tidak lihat, gadis ini. Dia mengambil ciuman pertamamu. Seharusnya aku, bukan dia!" jawab Tei sambil mengangkat pisau dagingnya tinggi-tinggi dan siap memotong leher Piko

"hey... Tei-_chan_, tenangkan dirimu, Piko-_chan, _dia tidak salah apa-apa." Ucapku sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Piko dan Tei

"aku cemburu, aku tidak suka dengan gadis ini, sebaiknya dia mati." Jawab Tei dengan wajahnya yang seram, sambil mencekik Piko dan siap memotong leher Piko

"kau salah paham, dia bukan..." ucapku yang terpotong oleh Tei

"tidak ada alasan, gadis ini harus mati ditanganku sekarang juga, hahahahahahahahahaha." Ucap Tei memotong ucapanku dan mengayunkan pisau daging itu dari sebelah kanan leher Piko

"TEI HENTIKAN!" teriakku sambil mengambil langkah mendekati Piko dan Tei

Piko hanya kebingungan

"_nii-chan_, ada apa?" tanya Piko sambil menunjukan wajah imutnya

**JEDER...** (suara hati Len (?))

"apa, anak ini tidak tau, kalau ia akan mati?!" batinku kaget dan berhenti mendekati mereka

"hahahahahahahahahaha..." tawa Tei yang sangat mengerikan, ia mengayun pisaunya dengan kecepatan penuh (?)

Pisau itu akan memotong leher Piko dalam hitungan detik

"TIDAK!" teriakku sambil menutup mata

"hahahahahahahahaha." Tawa Tei yang sangat menyeramkan

Aku menutup mataku, aku tidak bisa menolong Piko (Lia: ...ow... O.O)

.

"..." hening tidak ada suara apa pun, tidak ada suara darah mengalir, kepala terlepas, dll

Aku hanya menutup mataku, aku takut untuk membuka mataku

"eh... Teiru-_kun_." Ucap Tei ketakutan

"_nii-chan_?" ucap Piko kebingungan

"Piko-_chan_, dia masih hidup?" batinku keheranan

Aku pun memberanikan diri membuka mata

Saat ku lihat, seseorang sedang menahan pisau daging milik Tei, dari belakang

"rupanya kamu disini, sudah kucari kemana-mana." Ucap pria itu sambil mengambil pisau daging milik Tei

"Teiru-_kun_, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Tei dengan gemetaran

"hahahaha, aku melihatmu keluar rumah, jadi ku ikuti saja." Ucap pria itu yang nyatanya bernama Teiru

"kenapa kau ikuti aku sih, mengganggu saja!" teriak Tei kesal

"aku hanya ingin tau saja. Dari tadi ku lihat, kau sangat kesal. Pergi dari rumah sambil membawa pisau daging, itukan sangat aneh untuk gadis seperti kamu, jadi aku penasaran dan mengikutimu dari belakang." Jawab Teiru sambil tersenyum mengerikan ke arah Tei

Wajah Tei terlihat sangat ketakutan, jarang sekali aku lihat dia ketakutan. Biasanya Tei yang selalu membuat orang-orang ketakutan (Lia: mukzizat wb#disepak)

Tiba-tiba..

"ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" teriak seseorang dari belakangku

"sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Teiru sambil menarik tangan Tei, keluar jendela

"lepaskan!" ronta Tei dan tanpa sengaja ia melepas Piko dari pelukannya

Teiru, ia memegang tangan Tei dengan kuat, dan menariknya keluar jendela

"sudah, jangan banyak ngoceh, ayo kita pulang." Jawab Teiru sambil melempar Tei keluar jendela

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Tei yang jatuh dari jendela

Teiru loncat dari jendela, dan menutup jendela dari luar

Mereka sudah pergi, aku hanya terdiam, Piko juga hanya diam

Seseorang menepuk pundakku

"hey Len-_kun_, ada apa ini, kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya seseorang yang rupanya Neru

"ah, tidak ada _nee-chan_." Ucapku sambil tersenyum nista

Neru hanya ber-oh-ria, dan ia pergi meninggalkan kami. Dia sama sekali tidak curiga dengan suara kebisingan barusan?

Aku hanya diam melihat Neru pergi meninggalkanku

Aku pun menghampiri Piko yang hanya diam menatap jendela

"hay, kenapa kau diam saja barusan!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit kasar

Piko hanya diam

"seharusnya kau berteriak minta tolong, melawan, atau apalah." Lanjutku

"memang kenapa?" Piko malah bertanya sambil menunjukan wajah imutnya

"nyawamu hampir saja hilang!" jawabku kesal

"apa yang terjadi, jika nyawaku hilang?" tanya Piko dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat aku sangat kaget. Apa dia tidak tau, kalau nyawanya hilang sama saja dia mati

"kau akan mati. Kenapa kau diam saja, seharusnya kau melawan!" jawabku dengan kasar

"Piko tidak tau." Jawab Piko singkat sambil menunjukan wajah polosnya dan kembali menatap jendela

"ah... aku baru ingat, dia ini sangat polos dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang segala hal, bahkan dia tidak tau, kalau dia dalam bahaya barusan." Batinku sambil sweatdrop

"_nii-chan_, ada apa, kenapa kau datang kekamarku?" tanya Piko mengalihkan pembicaraan

"makanan sudah jadi, ayo kita makan." Jawabku yang masih menunjukan wajah kesal

Piko hanya menganggukan kepala, lalu berjalan menuju kearahku

Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang makan, Piko mengikutiku dari belakang

.

.

.

*diruang makan*

Waw, ini ruang makan atau pasar, penuh dengan manusia yang berserakan dan bertebaran (?)

"gw dapet sambel special dong, baru aja dibeli." Ucap Akaito sambil memamerkan sambel yang masih dibungkus (bahasa gaul mode on)

"ih, pasti belinya dijalanan, gak sehat, kayak punya Akaiko dong, bikin sendiri, pakai cabe SETAN pula." Jawab Akaiko sambil memamerkan sambel yang ia buat, dan membesarkan suaranya di bagian "SETAN." Ke arah Kaito

"hey, maksud lu apaan, gw bukan setan!" teriak Kaito kesal

"masa sih?" tanya Kaiko yang sedang makan disamping Kaito

"Kaiko-_chan_, jadi lu juga nganggap saudaramu yang tampan ini sebagai setan?" jawab Kaito dengan lebay

Kaiko menatap wajah saudaranya dengan teliti, dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas, dari kiri ke kanan, dari kanan ke kiri, dari tenggara ke barat daya, dari barat daya ke tenggara. Kok kayak kompas? #Author dilempar ke kandang kuda (?)

Setelah beberapa menit menatap wajah saudaranya yang cetar membahana badai halilintar topan tsunami gempa gunung meletus (?)

"mungkin." Jawab Kaiko dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Kaiko-_chan_, kejem banget sih." ucap Kaito dengan lebaynya dan kini matanya berkaca-kaca

"peduli gituh?" jawab Kaiko, dan ia kembali memakan porsinya

"uwaaa, lu lu lu, liat aja, gw gak bakalan traktir ice cream lagi!" ancam Kaito

"biarin, Kaiko juga punya uang buat beli ice cream." Jawab Kaiko dengan wajah tak berdosa

Mulut Kaito menganga lebar, setelah medengar jawaban Kaiko saudaranya sendiri

"heh, sampai kapan kalian akan berantem terus sih, kayak Kikaito dong, gak pernah berantem sama sekali." Ucap Kikaito membanggakan diri

Kaito dan Kaiko hanya ber-oh-ria

"eh buset, omongan gw cuman dijawab oh doang." Ucap Kikaito kesal

"dah, sabar aja, lu juga jangan ikutan, bukan masalah lu!" jawab Kikaiko dengan tampang tak berdusta (?)

"hadeh, lu sebagai saudara gw yang cetar membahana badai halilintar (?), harusnya belain gw dong." Ucap Kikaito dengan kesal dan menggunakan bahasanya Syahrinto (?) #Author dijadiin sayur asem (?)

"gw lebih belain diri gw sendiri, dari pada belain saudara yang gak jelas kayak lu." Jawab Kikaiko

"lu, kejam banget sih, sabagaimana pun juga gw ini saudara lu." Balas Kikaito dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"bodo ah, mentang-mentang gw lahir bareng lo, jadi gw peduli gituh sama lo." Jawab kikaiko tanpa perasaan yang membuat hati Kikaito pecah berkeping-keping (?)

"jleb banget dah..." ucap Kaito pelan sambil tertawa kecil

"huweeee... Kikaiko-_chan_ jaa'aat..." tangis Kikaito dengan lebaynya

"bodo ah, gak peduli." Jawab Kikaiko tanpa perasaan

"huweeeee..." tangis Kikaito yang hampir mirip hujan lokal (?)

"dah diem aja lu, nih lap air mata lu pakai ini." Ucap Daito sambil melempar kain ke arah muka Kikaito

"thanks ya, cuman lu doang yang pengertian sama gw." Jawab Kikaito dengan wajah lebaynya. Ia mengambil kain itu dari wajahnya lalu mengelap air matanya dengan kain itu

"ppppfffffttttttt..." Daito menahan tawa sambil jedotin kepala ke meja (?)

"weh, ngomong-ngomong, ini kain apaan yak, kok bau gini?" tanya Kikaito dengan memasang muka jijik

"itu kain lap dapur, buat ngelap minyak, atau makanan yang tumpah, plus bekas ngelap lantai kotor." Jawab Daiko dengan tampang polos

"eh buset, kejem banget loh Daito-_kun_, liat aja loh!" teriak Kikaito sambil melempar lap itu dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Daito

Tetapi apa daya, lap itu terlempar dan tepat mengenai muka Zeito, katanya sih, katanya, iya katanya, ih katanya, katanya! #Author digigit rame-rame (?)

Katanya sih, Zeito itu orangnya galak banget, serem banget, horror banget, dan ia lebih tua dari yang lain

"aduh..." ucap Zeito terkena kain lap yang tak berdosa (?)

"tamatlah riwayatku." Ucap Kikaito yang tadinya bersiap-siap ngejar Daito, kini dia hanya cengok melihat kakaknya Zeito yang siap-siap konser (?)

"KIKAITO!" teriak Zeito sambil meremas kain itu dengan kuat, dari wajahnya sih, dia lagi marah (Author: iya lah, masa lagi happy XD #disepak)

"alamak, tamatlah riwayatku." batin Kikaito.

"Kabur...!" teriak Kikaito dengan rasa takutnya yang begitu besar. Tanpa komando ia siap-siap mengambil langkah 10000 (?) (Lia: 1000... -_-)

Sungguh malang nasib Kikaito, sebelum ia kabur, Zeiko telah menarik syal berwarna kuning milik Kikaito

"uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." Kikaito kecekek dan wajahnya sudah menguning (?), ralat, maksudku membiru

"thanks Zeiko-_chan ." _Ucap Zeito sambil tersenyum lebay

"no problem." Jawab Zeiko membalas senyum manis semanis garem (?)

"MAMA...!" teriak Kikaito sambil menangis

.

.

**#SKIP 5 menit**

Kikaito lagi nangis dihalaman, habis dimarahin Zeito (Lia: jiah... XD)

Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku keluarga Shion yang **Baka **nya gak ampun-ampunan (?)

Selain itu...

"wew, lu jangan ngambil jatah gw dong!" teriak Nigaito kesal

"au ah, ue a aper." (tauk ah, gw sudah laper). jawab Kamaito dengan mulut penuh makanan

"widih, rupanya lu rakus juga ya." Ucap Nigaito kesal. Dan tanpa seizin dari yang maha kuasa (?) ia langsung ngembat jatah makanan Kamaito

"h, au u ain ma aan ua?!" (heh, mau lu apaain makanan gw) teriak Kamaito yang mengakibatkan makanan dimulutnya berhamburan diwajah Kaito

"..." Kaito sangat geram dan marah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang kesal dengan layar Background gunung salak sedang meletus (?)

"ya dimakan lah, masa buat mandi." Jawab Nigaito sambil membawa lari makanan malang tersebut (?)

"oi... aan i amil!" (hoi, jangan di ambil) teriak Kamaito sambil mengejar Nigaito yang lagi makan berjalan (?) dan kini makanan dimulutnya berserakan diwajah Kaiko

"..." Kaiko sama marahnya seperti Kaito, terlihat wajahnya yang marah, kesal, basa (asam) dengan aura api disekitar tubuhnya. Kebakaran! #Author ditendang ke Afrika

"hoooiii... jangan lari!" teriak Kaito dan Kaiko mengambil ancang-ancang mengejar Kamaito

Aku hanya sweatdrop 2x, melihat tingkah laku keluarga Shion yang aneh nan **Baka**

Selain itu...

"wih, kayaknya enak tuh." Ucap Mokaito yang baru dateng

"widih, kayaknya enak nih." Ucap Mokaiko yang juga baru dateng sama seperti Mokaito

"ih, laper jadi pengen mandi." Jawab Taito yang juga baru dateng sama seperti Mokaito dan Mokaiko

Mokaito dan Mokaiko hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria

"sebenarnya, niat melucu atau daya otak tak mampu?" tanya Mokaito dengan kesal

"ehehehehehehehehehe..." Taito hanya tertawa kecil

"gak lucu!" jawab Mokaiko dengan kesal

"memang siapa yang melucu? Saya tidak melucu, dan saya juga bukan badut yang sedang menghibur." ucap Taito dengan santai

Mokaito dan Mokaiko hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria

"ni anak, kapan mampusnya ya?" bisik Mokaito ke Mokaiko dengan wajah kesal

"iya ya, kapan mampusnya ni anak." Mokaiko membalas bisik

"hadeh..." aku hanya sweatdrop 3x, melihat keluarga Shion yang memang nyatanya, sangat aneh

Selain itu..

"Len-_kun_, apa kau lapar, aku membuatkanmu makanan yang lezat loh." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum kearahku dan membawa beberapa makanan

"ah, iya terima kasih Miku _onee-chan_." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

Miku menaruh makanan itu dimeja makan, aku pun mengambil porsiku

Setelah mengambil makanan, aku mencari tempat duduk

Tetapi tidak ada (penuh), jadi ku putuskan makan diruang tamu

"Len _onii-chan_." Panggil Piko sambil berlari kecil ke arahku

"ada apa Piko-_chan_?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"mau kemana, Piko ikut." Jawab Piko sambil membawa makanannya

"ke ruang tamu, mau ikut, ayo." Jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya

Piko, walau dia umurnya lebih muda 1 tahun dariku, tapi sifatnya seperti anak berumur 5 tahun (wew) dia seperti anak kecil, dan terkadang aku sangat suka melihat tingkah lakunya (Ryn: dari kata-katanya, menunjukan Len itu seorang yaoi =.=II)(Author: masa? )

.

.

.

*diruang tamu*

Ternyata di ruang tamu juga ada Lui, Oliver, Mikuo, Gumiya, Ted, dan Yuuma. Sepertinya mereka gak kebagian tempat duduk dan lebih memilih ruang tamu

"e, en-_un_."(eh, Len-_kun_) Sapa Lui dengan mulut penuh makanan

"eh Lui-_kun_." Aku membalas sapa

"hey, kok tadi malem gak keliatan, kamu kemana?" tanya Oliver berhenti makan

"jalan-jalan." Jawabku singkat sambil berjalan didepan mereka

Oliver hanya ber-oh-ria, Oliver sama sekali tidak curiga?

Aku duduk di double sofa, Piko hanya mengikutiku

Kami lagi asik-asiknya makan, eh para senpaiku membicarakan hal aneh

"eh, kan tadi gw nemu kaset keren loh ditoko." Ucap Mikuo sambil menunjukan kaset yang baru dibelinya

"apaan tuh?" tanya Gumiya yang sangat penasaran

"ada deh, nanti kita tonton pas malem-malem." Jawab Mikuo dengan tersenyum genit

"ok deh." Jawab Gumiya mantap

Aku, Lui, dan Oliver hanya sweatdrop, ternyata senpaiku berotak mesum #Author dilempar kekandang paus (?)

"eh, boleh tauk genrenya?" tanya Yuuma penasaran

"em... tadi aku sempet nonton dikit, genrenya Hentai, Ecchi, Yuri, dll. Pokoknya seru deh." Jawab Mikuo sambil menutup mata sebelah kanannya dan memberikan jempol tangan kanannya

"waw." Jawab Yuuma takjub

"keren banget kan." Ucap Mikuo sambil mengangkat alisnya

"waw banget dah." Jawab Yuuma sambil blush

Aku gak tahan lagi dengan ucapan para senpaiku ini, dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, aku mengambil kaset itu, dan mematahkannya menjadi berkeping-keping

"Len-_kun_, apa yang kau lakuakan?!" teriak Mikuo kaget

"hey, Mikuo-_senpai_, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menunjukan ini dihadapanku, aku sangat jijik." Jawabku sambil melempar kepingan kaset

"Len-_kun_, lu kejam banget sama senpai-mu yang ganteng, tampan, cakep, kece, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung ini." Ucap Mikuo membanggakan dirinya

Aku hanya sweatdrop

"eh, gw lebih ganteng, tampan, cakep ya." Ucap Gumiya kesal

"widih, gw lebih ganteng, cakep, kece." Jawab Yuuma kesal

"idih, Pinky lu diem aja, emang lu ganteng apa, wajah kayak cewek gitu, apa lagi rambutnya yang pink-pink gituh, idih aneh banget." Ucap Mikuo menghina Yuuma

"eh, jangan salah ya, gini-gini, gw banyak di tembak..." jawab Yuuma yang terpotong oleh Gumiya

"pakai RPG." Lanjut Gumiya dengan tampang tak berdosa

"enak aja, banyak cewek yang nembak cinta ke gw, bukan RPG!" ucap Yuuma kesal

"hadeh, para senpaiku yang aneh-aneh, dimana-mana Len adalah cowok terganteng, cakep, kece, cool, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung." Ucapku membanggakan diri

"eeehh... Lui lebih cakep dari Len!" jawab Lui kesal

"Oliver lebih ganteng, tampan, cakep, dari siapa pun." Ucap Oliver tak mau kalah

"heh, Len yang paling ganteng, cakep, kece, cool,tampan." Jawabku tak mau kalah

"Lui lebih cakep, tampan, kece, keren dari siapa pun." Ucap Lui tak mau kalah

"heh, anak kecil diem aja. Dimana-mana Mikuo adalah cowok tercakep se-Jepang." Ucap Mikuo kesal

"heh, Gumiya lebih cakep, tampan, ganteng, kece, cool dari siapa pun." Jawab Gumiya tak mau kalah

"wait... Ted lebih cakep ya." Ucap Ted tak mau kalah

"Yuuma lebih keren, cakep, ganteng, tampan, nan kece." Jawab Yuuma tak mau kalah

"eh... Len lebih cakep tauk." Ucapku tak mau kalah

Dan seterusnya, kami bersaing masalah ganteng, tampan, cakep, kece, cool, keren, baik dan tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (?) dan melupakan masalah tentang kaset yang sudah ku patahkan menjadi berkeping-keping

Piko hanya diam melihat kami yang saling besaing .

.

.

.

**SKIP... **(sudah selesai makan)

Kami bersaing selama, kurang lebih 1 jam (wew)

"udah ah, capek." Ucapku kelelahan sambil duduk di sofa

"iya, Mikuo juga capek." Jawab Mikuo yang kelelahan

"ok, kita damai." Ucap Gumiya yang juga kelelahan

"ok." Jawab kami semua

Piko yang dari tadi menonoton kami hanya diam

"oy, aku dan Oliver-_kun_, pergi kekamar ya." Ucap Lui sambil mengucek kedua matanya

"eh, mau ngapain?" tanyaku keheranan

"jelas mau lanjutin tidurlah..." jawab Oliver singkat dan langsung pergi dengan kecepatan _inhuman_

"hadeh... tidur kok berdua, seranjang pula." Batinku sambil sweatdrop

"Len-_kun_!" panggil sekelompok yang muncul entah dari mana

"iya, apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah keheranan

Mereka adalah keluarga Shion, Miku, dan Neru. Mereka berpakaian sangat rapih dan membawa beberapa koper

"kami mau jalan-jalan dan menginap kurang lebih 2 hari. Kamu, Lui-_kun_, Oliver-_kun_, dan Rin-_chan_. Jaga rumah ya." Ucap Miku sambil menarik tangan Piko

"iya..." jawabku singkat sambil menyetel TV

"ada apa Miku _onee-chan_?" tanya Piko keheranan

"Piko-_chan_, kau sangat jarang jalan-jalan, ayok kita jalan-jalan, mumpung lagi libur 3 hari, jarang-jarangkan kita liburan seperti ini." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum ke arah Piko

Piko hanya menganggukan kepala, pertanda setuju

"Mikuo-_kun_, Ted-_kun, _Gumiya-_kun_ dan Yuuma-_kun_, juga akan ikut jalan-jalan, tapi ganti baju dulu." Ucap Miku sambil menarik tangan Piko dan Mikuo ke kamar mereka

Mikuo, Ted, Gumiya, Yuuma, dan Piko hanya mengangguk disco (?)

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka muncul dengan pakaian rapih dan membawa beberapa koper

"dadah~" ucap semua orang terkecuali aku sendiri

"dah..." jawabku singkat sambil mengganti acara TV

Mereka pun pergi, dan kini hanya aku sendiri diruang tamu

Aku pun mencari acara yang seru, hari ini sangat membosankan, tidak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dimainkan

"hadeh... dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang acaranya horror terus, demen banget sih sama yang horror-horror." Ucapku kesal

Tiba-tiba, mataku mengantuk, rasanya ingin tidur. Tapi aku harus jaga rumah, tapi pengen tidur...

Tanpaku sadari aku ketiduran...

.

.

Bangun-bangun...

"ng..." aku tersadar dari tidurku

Saatku sadar, aku melihat dari luar, hari ini sedang hujan deras, dan terdapat petir yang lagi konser besar-besaran (?)

Aku pun merubah posisiku dari tiduran menjadi tengkurap

"hem... dingin..." ucapku sambil menutup kedua mata

**JEDER...** (suara petir)

"KYAAAAAA..." teriakanku seperti kaget. Dan teriakanku itu, seperti teriakan anak perempuan (?)

"haduh, dasar hujan. Ngajak WAR ya?! dari kemaren ngagetin terus!" ucapku kesal dengan membesarkan kata "WAR."

... (mati lampu)

"jiah... malah mati lampu pula." Ucapku kesal

Aku pun merubah posisiku dari tengkurap menjadi duduk

Aku merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan

"hadeh... kenapa mati lampu sih?!" Batinku kesal

Keadaanku saat itu masih agak mengantuk

Aku pun menggunakan kekuatan Supranaturalku untuk mengeluarkan 1 bola cahaya. Dan berhasil

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar kecil atau bisa disebut Toilet dengan berjalan sempoyongan karena masih agak mengantuk

**Jeduk...**

"aduh..." ucapku yang menabrak sebuah tembok besar

Padahal sudah ada penerangan, tapi masih bisa menabrak. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toilet

Tapi, aku melihat bayangan seseorang dengan tanduk besar dikepalanya. Dan itu membuatku sangat ketakutan

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi bayangan itu hanya diam, apa aku salah lihat, mungkin itu tumbuhan. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat bayangan itu

"eh?" ucapku keheranan. Rupanya bayangan itu adalah Rin

Rin melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, ada apa?

"Rin-_chan_, ada apa?" tanyaku keheranan

Rin mundur beberapa langkah, dan matanya membulat

Aku hanya keheranan, aku pun melirik ke arah bola cahaya yang baru saja aku buat dengan kekuatan supranaturalku

Aku baru sadar, aku ini penyihir, dan Rin sudah tau identitasku

"Rin..." ucapku ketakutan sambil mendekatinya

"pe...pe...pe...pe...PENYI..." teriak Rin yang terpotong

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, aku menutup mulut Rin dari belakang, agar dia tidak berteriak

"nnngggppphh..." Rin yang meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan

"waduh, bagaimana ini, jika Rin-_chan_, memberi tau semua orang tentang identitasku sebagai penyihir. Tamatlah riwayatku." Batinku ketakutan

Aku pun hanya diam, untungnya dirumah hanya ada Lui dan Oliver, dan mereka sedang tidur. Jadi tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini

Aku pun menyeret (?) Rin ke kamarnya dengan diiringi bola cahaya yang terus mengikutiku

**Jeduk...**

"aduh, aku menabrak tembok lagi.." batinku kesal, padahal sudah ada penerangan tapi masih saja menabrak tembok

"nnngggpppphhh!" Rin terus meronta ingin dilepaskan

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar Rin, aku mendorong Rin ke ranjangnya

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Rin kesal

"ssh... jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa tentang yang barusan." Ucapku sambil menaruh jari telunjuk kananku di bibirku

"rupanya kau itu penyi..." jawab Rin yang terpotong olehku

"ssh... jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang kejadian barusan, apa kau bisa menjaga rahasiaku?" tanyaku memotong pembicaraan

"tidak, aku akan memberi tau identitasmu kepada semua orang." Jawab Rin yang membuatku ketakutan

"haduh, bagaimana ini?" batinku mencari akal agar Rin tidak memberi tau identidasku kepada semua orang

"oh, iya." Aku mendapat ide dan terlihat lampu neon di atas kepalaku (?)

"jika kamu kasih tau ke semua orang tentang identitasku, maka aku juga akan memberi tau ke semua orang tentang kau menciumku tanpa seizinnya." Ucapku menakut-nakuti

"eh, jangan, jika semua orang tau, aku bisa ditertawakan, dan menjadi gossip-an teman-teman." Jawab Rin ketakutan

"maka dari itu, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu, asalkan kamu juga menjaga rahasiaku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum

"sial..." dengus Rin

"jadi?" tanyaku

"baik!" jawab Rin kesal

"huuuh... untung saja..." batinku tenang

Rin pov

"ng... untuk apa kau kesini, pasti ada niatnyakan?" tanyaku dengan wajah kesal

"aku memiliki tugas sihir cinta, dan aku ditugaskan ber-homestay disini." Jawab Len singkat

"sihir cinta? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar hal itu." Ucapku mengingat sesuatu

"ya, itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi untuk keluarga Kagamine, itu memang tugas seorang penyihir jika ingin menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Dan rata-rata keluarga Kagamine itu penyihir, jadi mungkin saja kau pernah mendengarnya dari kedua orang tuamu." Jelas Len panjang x lebar x tinggi = ? #Author ditendang dari jurang

"lalu, kau mengincar siapa?" tanyaku keheranan. Disinikan banyak anak perempuan, bisa saja Len mengincar Neru, Miku, Kaiko, Piko (?), dll

Len hanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh

"apa?" tanyaku kesal

" karena kamu sudah mengetahui identitasku. Mungkin aku akan mengincarmu sebagai bahan pelajaranku." Jawab Len sambil melipat kedua tangannya dikepalanya lalu memalingkan wajah, dan dari raut wajahnya ia sangat kesal

"hee, aku tidak bersedia menjadi bahan percobaanmu!" ucapku sambil melipat tangan didada dan memalingkan wajah

"tidak bisa, kamu harus jadi bahan pelajaranku. Jika tidak, aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah penyihirku dan kekuatanku akan menghilang." Jawab Len kesal

"kalau tidak mau, ya tidak mau." Jawabku dengan tegas

"harus mau!" paksa Len

"aku tidak suka kamu, jangan paksa aku!" jawabku dengan kesal

"siapa juga yang suka sama cewek galak dan menjengkelkan seperti kamu. Ini karena terpaksa!" Jawab Len dengan kasar

"apa, menjengkelkan?!" ucapku kesal, sambil mengubah posisiku dari duduk menjadi berdiri

"iya, kau adalah cewek yang sangat menjengkelkan!" jawab Len dengan kesal

"aku tidak menjengkelkan, kamu yang menjengkelkan!" ucapku kesal dan tanpa ku sadari tanganku memukul perutnya

**Bug...**

Len terjatuh dengan posisi duduk sambil memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"aduh..." rintih Len kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya

"rasakan itu!" ucapku kesal sambil berjalan didepannya

"aduh... jangan pake kekerasan dong!" jawab Len kesal dan dari raut wajahnya ia sangat kesakitan

"biarin, kamu juga yang salah, menghinaku semaunya saja!" ucapku kesal sambil berkecak pinggang

"menjengkelkan. Kau juga sering menghinaku, tapi aku tidak pernah memukulmu!" jawab Len dengan kasar

Setelah ku ingat-ingat, memang benar ucapan Len. Tapi aku ini orang yang cepat emosi, dan aku bisa memukul siapa saja tanpa sebab (?)

"huh!" aku hanya berjalan meninggalkan Len sendirian dikamarku

Aku pun melirik sedikit ke arah Len

Bola cahaya terus mengelilinginya, sehingga terlihat raut wajahnya

Len, wajahnya membiru, dan ia seperti menahan sakit, dan ia juga keringet dingin. Aku jadi merasa bersalah

Aku pun berhenti, dan berjalan mendekati Len

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir

"tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja!" jawab Len kesal dengan wajah menahan sakit

"ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyaku sekali lagi

"tidak ada, kau hanya menyusahkan saja, sebaiknya kau pergi!" jawab Len kesal sambil memalingkan wajah

"heh, niatku baik, aku ingin menolongmu!" ucapku kasar sambil menendang bokongnya

"aduh... bisakah kau, tidak menggunakan kekerasan?!" tanya Len dengan kesal

"tidak. Aku selalu menggunakan kekerasan dalam hal apa pun!" jawabku kasar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Len

"hey, bisakah kau tidak berkata sekasar itu?!" tanya Len dengan kasar sambil berdiri

Aku berhenti, aku berbalik badan dan mendekati Len

"heh, kau sendiri, berkata kasar terhadap wanita!" jawabku dengan kasar

"menjengkelkan!" ucap Len sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajah

"apa katamu!" jawabku kesal

"MENJENGKELKAN!" ucap Len dengan nada keras

"APA!' jawabku kesal sambil mendorong Len ke ranjangku dan tanpa ku sadari aku malah ikut jatuh ke ranjangku

**Buup...** (suara aku dan Len jatuh ke ranjang)

"apa lagi yang kau inginkan, apa kau kurang puas memukulku?!" tanya Len dengan kasar, ya bagaimana tidak kasar. Aku menindihnya dan ia merasa keberatan

Posisi Len sedang tiduran dipinggir ranjang (Author: jadi kakinya masih nyentuh lantai, dan cuman badannya doang yang tiduran diranjang Rin(bingung?)) dan aku menindih badannya dengan posisi duduk

"iya, aku tidak puas memukulimu, dan aku ingin memukulmu sekarang juga!" jawabku sambil memegang kerah baju Len

"heh, kenapa kau sangat ingin menyiksaku?!" tanya Len kesal

"karena kau menyebalkan!" jawabku sambil menarik kerah baju Len

"apa hanya karena menyebalkan, kau sangat ingin memukulku? Aku saja tidak segitunya, menurut ku kau adalah wanita yang sangat menyebalkan melebihi kedua orang tuaku, dan aku tidak pernah memukulmu!" ucap Len dengan kesal dan tanpa ia sadari ia menyebut kedua orang tuanya dalam ucapannya

"tidak peduli, aku membencimu!" jawabku

"aku juga membencimu!" ucap Len dengan kesal

"aku, amat-amat membencimu!" jawabku sambil memukul badan Len

"aw...aw...aw... hentikan!" ucap Len meminta aku berhenti memukulnya

"tidak, aku akan terus memukulmu!" jawabku sambil terus-menerus memukul tubuh Len

"minggir dari tubuhku!" ucap Len dengan nada kesal sambil memegang kedua tanganku

"aku tidak akan minggir, lepaskan tanganku!" rontaku

"menyebalkan!" ucap Len sambil mendorong tubuhku. Dan posisi kami bertukar. Aku tiduran (Author: badan Rin saja yang tiduran, dan kakinya masih nyentuh lantai (bingung?)) dan posisi Len yang sedang mengunci (?) (Author: jadi gimana ya? Posisinya?, kedua tangan Len memegang kedua tangan Rin, badannya setengah tiduran (?) badan Len tidak menindih badan Rin, jadi gimana ya? Emm..., pernah nonton video Kagamine twins – Romeo and Cinderella dibagian 47 detik, nah posisi Len dan Rin seperti video Kagamine twins – Romeo and Cinderella dibagian 47 detik, di videonya, Len lagi duduk di pinggiran pager deket kamar Rin(?) apalah namanya itu, Len lagi natap Rin, sedangkan Rin lagi duduk dikasur dan sedang natap Len, nah terus Len jalan ke kasur Rin, dan itu posisinya, pernah nonton? Pokoknya itu lah, susah dijelaskan DX#dinuklir)(Len: #sweatdrop)(Lia: udah, posisinya diskip dulu aja, sekaran ceritanya dilanjutin =.=)

... (lampu menyala)

Len pov

Lampu sudah menyala, dan aku langsung mematikan bola cahaya milikku

kami masih terus berantem

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ronta Rin

"aku hanya ingin kau berhenti memukulku saja." Jawabku dengan kesal

"lepaskan!" ronta Rin

"jika ku lepaskan, kau akan memukulku." Jawabku dengan wajah polos

"argh... ok, aku tidak akan memukulmu, tapi lepaskan aku!" ronta Rin

"tidak, aku tidak yakin. Jika ku lepaskan, pasti kau akan memukulku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" jawabku sambil memegang kedua tangan Rin dengan kuat

"lepaskan...!" ronta Rin, dan kini, ia mulai menendang (?)

**Bug...**

Kini, perutku ditendang sama Rin. Dan rasanya lumayan... sakit...

"aaa..." aku menahan sakit. Dan tanpa ku sadari aku melepas tangan Rin, dan Rin mendorongku, sehingga kami bertukar posisi. Posisi kami sekarang seperti di video Kagamine twins – Romeo and Cinderella di bagian 47 detik. Tapi sedikit diubah, kini aku yang tiduran, dan Rin memegang kedua tanganku (?)

"aduh... perutku sakit..." rintihku sambil menutup kedua mataku.

"ingin ku tendang lagi perutmu hah?!" tanya Rin dengan kasar

"tidak... aduh..." rintihku kesakitan, selain perutku yang sakit, kakiku juga sakit. Karena tanpa sengaja kakiku menabrak meja

"minta maaf padaku, baru aku akan melepasmu." Ucap Rin sambil Death Glare ke arahku

"wi... tatapan Rin-_chan_ sangat menyeramkan." Batinku ketakutan

"minta maaf!" perintah Rin

"tidak. Seharusnya, kamu yang minta maaf. Bukan aku!" bantahku kesal

"hem..." Rin menginjak kakiku yang terluka

"wadaw... sakit..." rintihku kesakitan

"cepat minta maaf!" perintah Rin sambil menunjukan wajahnya yang seram

"tidak, aku tidak akan minta maaf!" bantahku

"Len..." ucap Rin sambil menginjak kakiku yang sedang terluka lebih keras

"aaaaw...aw...aw...aw...sakit...Rin-_chan_ hentikan... kakiku sakit...aaaaw..." rintihku sambil menutup kedua mataku

"..." Rin hanya diam

Saat aku membuka mata. Wajah Rin sedang blushing

"Rin-_chan_, kakiku sakit..." ucapku kesakitan, dan berharap Rin tidak menginjak kakiku lagi

"..." Rin hanya diam sambil menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, dan wajahnya sedang blushing

Tiba-tiba...

"ow..ow..ow... rupanya, saat-saat mati lampu, dimanfaatkan untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Ucap seseorang

Saat aku menoleh. Rupanya Lui dan Oliver. Dari penampilannya, mereka baru saja bangun tidur, terlihat jelas, Lui masih memeluk bantal sambil tidur berdiri (?) dan rambut Oliver bagaikan anak Punk (?)

"O...O...Oliver-_kun_, Lui-_kun_?" sapa ku dengan nada kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, aku di intip sama temenku sendiri

Rin langsung melepaskan tanganku, dan ia langsung berdiri. Dari wajahnya dia sangat kaget

"ke...ke...kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Rin dengan shock

"kami terbangun dari tidur, karena suara kalian yang sangat berisik." Jawab Oliver sambil mengucek kedua matanya

"em... e... jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa tentang kejadian ini." Ucap Rin kepada Oliver dan Lui

"hem... kayaknya bisa jadi gossip hangat nih." Jawab Oliver sambil tersenyum aneh

"hey, Lui-_kun_, bangun, cepat bangun." Ucap Oliver membangunkan Lui yang sedang tidur berdiri (?)

"eh... ng... apa?" tanya Lui yang setengah sadar

"tadi kau memaksaku untuk memeriksa keadaan, setela diperiksa, kau malah tidur. Gimana sih?!" jawab Oliver dengan kesal

"ah iya, ada apa?" tanya Lui sambil mengucek kedua matanya

"kau tidak lihat, barusan Rin-_chan_, dan Len-_kun_, sedang berbuat hal-hal yang tidak-tidak." Jawab Oliver dengan kesal

"ah iya, tadi aku melihatnya, dan tanpa sadar aku ketiduran." Ucap lui sambil nyengir

Oliver hanya sweatdrop

"Oliver-_kun_, Lui-_kun_, jangan beri tau siapa-siapa tentang kejadian hari ini, kalau tidak..." Ancam Rin yang terpotong oleh Lui

"kalau tidak kenapa?" tanya Lui yang memotong ucapan Rin

"eng... kalau tidak... kalau tidak... kalau tidak, kalian akan ku paksa _crossdressing_, termasuk Len-_kun_." Ancam Rin yang membuat kami ketakutan

Ekspresi kami tidak karuan antara takut dengan sedih, dengan Background kaca pecah (?) apaan coba? #Author dilempar kesumur

"idih... serem banget..." ucapku ketakutan

"ooo...ok...ok... kami tidak akan memberi tau tentang kejadian hari ini." Jawab Oliver ketakutan

"ii...i...i..iiiiiiiii... ...i...iya kami tidak akan kasih tau siapa-siapa tentang kejadian hari ini." Jawab Lui ketakutan sama seperti aku dan Oliver

"ok, janji ya... awas saja kalau tidak menepati janji." Ucap Rin sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami

"jaa..ja...jaaaa...janji..." jawab kami serempak

"baguslah..." ucap Rin meninggalkan kami

Kami hanya diam. Aku masih tiduran di ranjang milik Rin langsung mengganti posisi menjadi duduk dan lalu berdiri

"aaaa...aw...aw...aw..." rintihku kesakitan. Kakiku sangat sakit, karena perbuatan Rin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP...**

hujan masih terus turun dengan diiringi penampilan petir yang amat menghebohkan (?)

Kini aku sedang berada di ruang tamu, dan aku sedang nonton film horror bersama Oliver dan Lui (Author: iya, gak berani nonton film horror sendirian -_-)(Len: #sweatdrop)

Film itu menurut orang-orang tidak terlalu menyeramkan, hanya menakutkan... (Ryn: sama aja =.=II)

"ssseeeerrreeeemmm..." ucap Lui ketakutan sambil memegang bantal berbentuk pisang milikku

"uuuuuuuuuuuuu, mmeennggeeriiikkkkaaannn..." ucap Oliver yang juga ketakutan

"apa seramnya, tidak ada yang menyeramkan." Jawabku dengan wajah polos

Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dan nyatanya memang tidak ada (sok tauk)

Tiba-tiba

**JEDER...** (suara petir)

"KYAAAAAA!" teriakku sambil menutup telinga

Lui dan Oliver hanya cengok melihatku

"ppppfffffffffftttttttttt..." Oliver menaha tawa

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha h." Tawa Lui yang menyebalkan

"suaramu lucu Len-_kun_,hahahahaha." Ucap Oliver yang sekaligus tertawa

"tidak ada yang lucu, itu hanya sekedar kebetulan!" jawabku kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi

"hoo'oohh, hahahahahahahaha." Tawa Lui yang lebay nan aneh

Tiba-tiba difilm, muncul hantu yang amat menyeramkan

"KKYYAAAAAAA!" teriak Oliver dan Lui secara bersama-sama sambil berpelukan ala _Teletubies_

"hahahahahaha, teriakan kalian juga seperti teriakan anak perempuan." Ucapku menghina Oliver dan Lui

"tidak... itu hanya kebetulan." Jawab Lui dengan kesal sambil memeluk Oliver

Oliver hanya memalingkan wajah dan terlihat ia sangat kesal

Aku hanya tertawa gak jelas melihat temen-temenku yang lucu (Lui: memang gw badut ya?!)

Hujan terus turun, dan semakin lama semakin lebat. Suasana diruangan sangat mencengkam, di tambah dengan film horror yang kami tonton

"hey, Len-_kun._" Panggil Lui dan matanya terus ke arah TV

"apa?" tanyaku yang lagi sibuk dengan kakiku. Kakiku barusan diinjek Rin, dan rasanya beh... sakit banget.

"apa kau percaya dengan hantu?" tanya Oliver, yang seharusnya Lui yang bertanya

"tidak." Jawabku singkat sambil melepas perban dikakiku, dan mengelap lukanya dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol sebelumnya

Oliver dan Lui hanya ber-oh-ria dan mereka melanjutkan menonton TV, sedangkan aku sedang sibuk benerin nih kaki (?)

"aaa..aw...aw..." rintih ku kesakitan. Makin hari lukaku sudah agak sembuh, tapi berkat bantuan dari Rin, kini luka dikakiku kembali parah

"aaa...aw...aw...aw..." rintih ku lagi, dan yang ini sangat sakit

"Len-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lui degan wajah polosnya

"kelihatannya bagaimana?" aku membalas tanya dan nada ucapanku sedikit kesal

"kelihatannya buruk sekali." Jawab Oliver, yang seharusnya Lui yang menjawab

"sudah jelaskan." Jawabku sambil melanjut renovasi kaki (?)

Oliver dan Lui hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu mereka kembali nonton TV

Didalam TV, sang wanita dan pria benar-benar mendalami perannya. Dan hantu-hantunya juga amat menyeramkan. Tapi walau begitu aku tidak takut sama sekali, kenapa? Karena menurutku hantu itu hanya tahayul, dan hantu itu hanya sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak kecil (sok tau)

"sssssssssseeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr eeeeeeemmmmmmmm..." ucap Lui ketakutan, tanpa tersadar ia terus memeluk Oliver, begitu pula dengan Oliver. Mereka saling berpelukan bagaikan bermain film _Teletubies_ (Author: huwaw... o.o)

"kalian ini payah, dizaman sekarang mana ada hantu, sekarang sudah zaman modern, sudah zaman TIK, hantu sudah tertinggal jauh." Ucapku sambil membereskan kapas-kapas dan barang-barang P3K lainnya

"kau tidak percaya hantu?" ucap seseorang dari belakangku. Aku pun menengok ke arah sumber suara

"eh, Rin-_chan_, ya aku tidak percaya yang namanya hantu, memang kenapa?" jawabku dengan wajah polos

"em... tidak ada." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum aneh

Aku hanya diam lalu kembali menonton acara TV dan Rin duduk di double sofa lainnya

"haa... ..." bersin Rin

"kamu terkena flu?" tanyaku

"iya, berkat kemaren, jadinya aku kena flu." Jawab Rin

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu kembali nonton TV (Lia: tidak ada rasa peduli sama sekali OAO)

Rin bolak-balik bersin, dan suaranya mengganggu kami yang sedang nonton TV

"bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit volume suara bersinmu itu." Ucap Lui yang agak kesal yang dijawab dengan Death Glare dari Rin

"heh, namanya penyakit ya penyakit, tidak bisa dihilangkan atau pun dikecilkan volume suara bersinnya!" jawab Rin sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan tissu

"ehehehehehehehehe..." Oliver hanya tertawa nista, yang seharusnya Lui yang tertawa nista

Normal pov

Len, Rin, Lui, dan Oliver sedang asik nonton TV. Kini yang mereka tonton adalah film Komedi, dimana film itu selalu membuat orang-orang tertawa bagi yang menontonnya

Selain itu, bagaimana dengan Rinto yang bersiap-siap pergi ke Amerika?

Author's Teritorial

Author: akhirnya selesai juga ^^b

Lia: huft... (_f_^^)

Ryn: chap selanjutnya, masutaa yang membacakannya =.=

Author: ok XDb

Ryn: -_-

Mikuo: hoi... Author-san, kok di fanfict ini gw kelihatan berotak mesum?!

Ted: iya tuh! OAO

Gumiya: aku juga =_=

Yuuma: neh, aku juga =3=

Author: gpp, cocok untuk kalian XD #jeduk

Para senpai: #pundung berjamaah

Len: #sweatdrop

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(jangan pedes-pedes ya, saya masih sakit perut XD#jeder), pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima


	8. Chapter 8

Balasan reviews

MayuMoeChan 12/27/12 . chapter 7

Hooooiii! Aku ripiu lagi! #dibunuh

Waaa, chap kali ini super panjang! Jadi puas deh bacanya! Pertahankan! X3

Adegan yg bikin ngakak tersebar dimana-mana! Tapi karna chara yg main ada banyak jadi saya nggak inget semuanya! #PLAAK

Len kapan lope-lope sama Rin, niihh? #abaikan

Fic ini agak kerasa yaoinya atau emang perasaanku aja, ya? #PLAAK

Yosh, apudeto! Makin lope-lope ma fic ini! X3

Balasan:

Waaaa, jangan dibunuh XD

Sip, semoga tidak ada halangan (?) untuk membuat yang lebih panjang lagi XD

Wah XD. Wah, ok ok XD

Saya gak bisa bikin Romance-nya, jadi... QAQ #nangis dipojokan

Wkwkwkwk, nanti saya tambah yaoinya XD #dor

I lope you :* #muach...muach...muach..#plak

Makasih sudah mau review :)

Kagamine Juci-chan 12/27/12 . chapter 7

Muahahaha, akhirnya update juga... Len, Lui, sama Oliver di crossdress dongggg, biar seru! #Dilindes road roller. Sumpah pas lagi baca ni chap gw ngakak - ngakak sendiri, tapi kok len kayaknya lemah banget ya? Eh lupa,Lenkan shota! #kena bom pisang (?). Para senpainya kasihan amat dah jadi pervert gitu, tapi cocok sih XD #dikeroyok sama para senpai. Lui dan Oliver, sadar nakkkk, kalian itu tuh penyihir! Penyihir masa takut sama film horor #facepalm. Sorry ya kepanjangan and Updatenya jangan lupa! ASAP!

Balasan:

Muahahahaha XD #ikut ketawa

(y) , wah, ok-ok, nanti saya suruh crossderss o.o (y)

Len: lu kira gw apaan?  
Lui: gw cowok bro!  
Oliver: lu aja yang crossdressing!  
me: wew XD

Iya, saya sengaja bikin dia lemah, biar gimana gitu X3 #dihajar Len

Wah, memang cocok (y) XD #digigit para senpai (?)

Wkwkwkwkwk, penyihir jadi-jadian kali XD #dihajar Lui dan Oliver

Gpp kok, ok, ini juga sudah updated ^^

Makasih sudah mau review m(_ _)m

Berliana-Arnetta03 12/27/12 . chapter 7

lanjut yaa! Fokus ke Len x Rin-nya lebih di tambah!

Balasan:

Ok, ya, mudah-mudahan yang ini memuaskan ._. (tapi kayaknya dikit bagian Len xRin QAQ)

Makasih sudah mau review ^^

liveless-snow 12/27/12 . chapter 7

jujur untuk chapter kali ini agak susah untuk dicerna karena kebanyakan chara yang main ._.

jadi ceritanya gak terlalu kefokus gitu,

tapi tenang tetep bagus kok.  
tapi kasian sitei masa diculik QAQ

tei!  
Wew ternyata rin agresif dan sadis ya sukanya main diatas (?)

sebenernya masih banyak yang pengen dibahas, kayaknya dibagian akhiran alurnya terlalu ngerush banget

well it's up to you  
but tetep ini fic yang kerenkok

Balasan:

Oh.. ._.)

Hehehehe XD

Makasih *.*  
biarin, dia pantas diculik XD #dicincang

0.0

Ngerush? Ngerush apaan? XD

Makasih...

Makasih sudah mau review ^^

Author's Teritorial

Author: holaaaa Minna-san XD/

Lia: holaaa Masutaa XD/

Ryn: halooo minna-san ^^

Author: hari ini Author membawakan fanfict Magic Love chapter 8

Len: dan..?

Author: dan sesuai janji, saya akan menebarkan yaoi disekitar fanfict ini X3

**JEDER...**

Ryn: hadeh... -_-

Len: lalu?

Author: lalu saya yang akan membacanya. Ok tanpa asam-basa (?) mari kita mulai ceritanya XD

* * *

**Disclaimer : sampai kiamat pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya melainkan milik Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya silakan anda cari sendiri di wikipedia XD**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Miss Typo berserakan dimana-mana**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**Semuanya error DXD**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**Dll**

Lenka POV

Pukul 21.00 malam.

Sekarang aku berada di Bandara Sukarno Hatta (wew#plak) ralat, maksudku sekarang aku berada di Bandara Jepang (apa aja lah namanya -_-), disini aku tidak sendirian. Terdapat juga Rinto dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Rinto-_kun_. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Amerika?" tanyaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"entahlah. Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Rinto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

"Jangan lama-lama tinggal di Amerika." Ucapku sambil memeluk Rinto dan menangis dipelukannya.

"iya Lenka-_chan_, akan ku usahakan." Jawab Rinto sambil memelukku dan ikut menangis.

"_pesawat AW sudah siap, diharap semua penumpang sudah berada didalam pesawat." _Ucap seseorang menggunakan toa, dan apa yang barusan ku dengar, pesawat AW? (Author: biar greget (y) #plak)

"ahem..ahem... pesawat sudah siap. Rinto, lepaskan gadis itu. Dan ikut bersama Mama." Ucap Mama Rinto sambil menarik tangan Rinto.

"iya Ma." Jawab Rinto menurut.

"Rinto-_kun_. Setiap hari aku akan SMS kamu ya? Dijawab ya!" Teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan+tersenyum + menangis (?)

"iya Lenka-_chan_." Jawab Rinto sambil teriak+melambaikan tangan+menangis+tersenyum(?) dan pergi naik pesawat.

Setelah beberapa menit, pesawat pun Take off.

Aku hanya menangis dibangku ruang tunggu di Bandara.

"hiks...hiks...sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa menemaniku...hiks...hiks..."tangisku sambil mengucek kedua mata.

"Lenka-_chan_?" panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

Aku pun menengok ke belakang. Ternyata Meito.

"ah, Meito-_sensei._" Jawabku sambil mengelap air mata.

"kenapa kamu menangis? Ada sesuatu, bisa ceritakan kepadaku?" tanya Meito sambil duduk disampingku.

"ah, tidak ada." Jawabku sambil tersenyum nista.

"oh, jika tidak mau ceritakan juga tidak apa." Ucap Meito sambil tersenyum hangat yang dibalas dengan senyumanku.

"em, kok Meito-_sensei_ bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar.

"nganter saudara." Jawab Meito singkat.

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"..." aku hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"..." Meito hanya diam.

Kami pun hanya ber-hening-ria... (?)

"apa ada yang mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Meito yang membuyarkan keheningan.

"em... tidak ada." Jawabku singkat sambil menunjukan wajah polos.

"ingin ku antar pulang?" tanya Meito sambil tersenyum.

"ah, terimakasih sensei." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku di antar pulang ke rumahku oleh Meito. Dengan menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

.

.

.

**SKIP...**

esok harinya...

* * *

Len POV

Di pagi hari yang gelap (?), aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku dengan sangat cool dan elite-nya. Yaitu jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan posisi kepala mendarat duluan.

**JEDUK...**

"awww..." ringisku kesakitan sambil memegang kepala.

Aku tempe (?) siapa penyebabnya. Tentu saja Lui dan Oliver, mereka memakan lahanku (?). sehingga lahanku cuman dikasih sedikit, jadi sempit deh. Sedangkan Oliver dan Lui tidur dengan leluasa. Sebenarnya, siapa pemilik kamar ini? Tentu saja bukan aku lah... #Author di telen rame-rame (?)

Aku pun merubah posisiku dari tiduran (dibaca: jatoh dengan posisi kepala duluan) menjadi duduk dan berdiri. Ku lihat 2 mahluk yang sedang berpelukan bagaikan _Teletubies_ (?)

ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Lui dan Oliver, mereka tidur sambil berpelukan loh. Apa mereka sudah tidak normal?

"Hay. Bisakah kalian tidak mengambil lahanku!" teriakku sambil berkecak pinggang (?)

"eng... apa? Zzzzz..." jawab Lui sambil membuka mata kirinya lalu tertidur lagi.

"henngg... kesel..." batinku sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Karena kesal. Aku pun menutup muka mereka dengan selimut 3 lapis. Setelah itu ku tiban kepala mereka pake bantal. Agar mereka tidak bisa bernafas. (Lia: kejamnya -_-)

"mampus-mampus loh." Batinku sambil tersenyum puas.

Aku pun melirik jam dinding. Ternyata sudah jam 5 pagi. Huwaw, kejadian yang sangat langka.

Tanpa asam-basa (?) aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi ya tentunya mau cuci muka, masa mau makan #Author ditelen bumi

.

.

"hoaaam..." aku beberapa kali menguap. Karena masih agak mengantuk, Jarang-jarang bangun pagi gitu loh, makanya wajar saja kalau masih ngantuk.

Aku pun mencuci muka ku di westafel.

"berrr... ddiiinnnggiiin..." ucapku sambil gemetaran. Di pagi hari, air memang sangat dingin, makanya jarang sekali orang Jepang mandi sebelum melakukan aktifitas. Beda sekali dengan orang Indonesia yang selalu mandi sebelum melakukan aktifitas (Len: kok jadi kesini? -_-)

Setelah mencuci muka, aku pun mengelap wajahku yang tampan ini (huwaw) dengan kain yang terdapat di sekitar westafel. Setelah selesai. Aku merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan.

"wew, kalau rambutku digerai mirip cewek, keren juga. Bisa jailin orang nih." Ucapku sambil memainkan rambutku yang tergerai dan tersenyum jail.

"haycih..." tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dengan pakaian berantakan, dan rambutnya yang mirip anak punk (?)

"GYAAAAAAAA SADAKO!" teriakku keras sambil menutup mata.

Betapa kagetnya aku. Aku melihat Sadako jadi-jadian di dalam toilet (?)

"hoi, gw bukan Sadako. Dodol!" jawabnya sambil melempar beberapa jeruk ke kepalaku.

"aw..." ringisku kesakitan sambil memegang jidatku yang terkena jeruk impor dari Hongkong yang rupanya dimiliki oleh sang vitamin C (?) #Author di amuk massa

"gw Rin, enak aja. Lu kira gw Sadako, hah?!" ucap Rin dengan kesal dan mengembungkan pipinya. Terlihat, gak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali #Author disepak Rin dari ujung Monas

"habisnya, mirip sih." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"WHAT!" teriak Rin yang langsung memukulku secara bertubi-tubi.

**BUG...PLAK..TAK...GUG...TEK...POK...TOK...PLAK...JEDUK...** (suara Len digebukin)

"aw...aw...aw... sakit Rin-_chan_." Ucapku kesakitan.

"huh, makanya jangan menghina aku!" jawab Rin sambil memalingkan wajah, mengembungkan pipi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"makanya juga, jangan ngagetin aku. Meni rambut kayak anak punk." Ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

"WHAT!" teriak Rin yang melebihi suara mother of toa (?)

**BUG...PLAK...BUG...TAK...PAK...PUK...PLAK...JEDUK...JEDEK...POK **(suara Len digebukin)

"aw...aw...aw... Rin-_chan_. Hentikan..." ucapku sambil berlindung dibalik kedua tanganku.

"huuuu. Kau menjengkelkan!" ucap Rin sambil menendang kakiku.

"aw... sakit..." ringisku sambil memegang kakiku dan sedikit membungkuk.

"bisakah, kau tidak menggunakan kekerasan? Aku merasa terganggu dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu!" lanjutku sambil menatap Rin dengan kesal dan mengembungkan pipi. Terlihat sangat lucu menurut Rin.

Rin menatap wajahku yang tampan (huwew) dengan rambut tergerai.

"apa?!" tanyaku dengan nada kasar.

"waw. Setelah ku perhatikan. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan wajahku." Ucap Rin sambil memegang daguku dan melihat wajahku dengan teliti.

"mene ke tehe. Mungkin karena kita sama-sama keluarga Kagamine." Jawabku sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"jika rambutmu digerai, terlihat cantik sekali." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"hey, aku ini cowok tulen." Jawabku sambil sweatdrop.

"ahahahah, iya juga sih. Tapi bagaimana jika cowok seperti kamu menjadi cewek?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum iblis yang membuatku keringet dingin.

"eh cewok dong?!" aku hanya kaget, dan cewok? (Author: cewok = cewek cowok (?))

"ehehehehehehehe..." Rin hanya tertawa iblis.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit... (Author: lama amet O.O)

"GYAAAAAA...!" teriakku dari dari toilet sambil berlari kekamarku dan kini penampilanku sama seperti Rin, memakai pita besar dikepala, lalu memakai 4 jepitan rambut.

"hay, tunggu, jangan lari, belum selesai tauk. Sini rambutmu agar ku sisir!" teriak Rin sambil mengejarku dan membawa beberapa aksasoris rambut.

"TIDAK...AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriakku sambil terus berlari menuju kamar.

**BRAK...** (suara pintu didobrak)

"haa..haa...haaa..." suara nafasku yang tidak teratur.

"ng...hoaamm...kok gelap? Masih malem ya..." tanya Lui yang bangun tidur dan masih tidak sadar, kalau kepalanya masih tertutup selimut 3 lapis dan tertindih bantal.

"ahh...sesek nafas!" ucap Oliver yang bangun tidur lalu duduk dan melempar selimut plus bantal yang ku taruh diatas kepalanya.

"haaa... dapat..." ucap Rin yang sudah berada di belakangku sambil memegang tanganku.

"TIIDAAAK!" teriakku sambil meronta melepaskan diri.

Lui dan Oliver pun melirik kami...

"waaa. Rin-_chan_ ada dua?!" teriak Lui dan Oliver serempak sambil berpelukan, dan itu membuat aku dan Rin hanya cengok. Rambut ku memang masih tergerai, karena tidak sempat diikat gara-gara Rin yang terus mengejarku, di tambah aksasoris rambut yang ku pakai.

"hey, aku Len." Jawabku sambil sweatdrop.

"aku Rin. Apa kalian tidak bisa membedakan kami?" jawab Rin yang sekaligus bertanya.

"ah, jadi kamu Len-_kun_, dan kamu Rin-_chan_? Ehehehehehehe, Sulit dibedakan." Ucap Oliver sambil menunjuk aku lalu Rin dan kemudian tertawa nista.

"nggg... sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Lui sambil mengucek kedua mata.

"jam 7 pagi." Jawabku singkat dan melupakan apa yang akan Rin lakukan padaku.

Rin melepas tanganku. Dia hanya menatap wajahku, lalu wajah Oliver, lalu wajah Lui.

"waw , Len-_kun_, Lui-_kun_, dan Oliver-_kun_ jika rambutnya digerai terlihat sama." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"eh?" aku hanya ke bingungan.

Setelah ku amati teliti-teliti. Memang benar, aku, Lui, dan Oliver memang agak mirip jika rambutnya digerai. Sama-sama berambut honey blonde kecuali Lui yang memiliki berambut orange. Tinggi badan kami yang hampir sama, lalu wajah kami yang sama-sama tampan (Author: yang bener shota XD#plak) dan hanya berbeda warna iris mata. Warna iris mataku biru _Sapphire_, warna iris mata Lui dan Oliver yang sama-sama berwarna orange.

"iya ya. Betul juga kata-mu Rin." Ucapku sambil melirik Rin.

"memang mirip, di tambah wajah kalian yang sama-sama shota." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum yang membuat aku, Oliver, dan Lui ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"hadeh... " ucap aku, Lui, dan Oliver serempak sambil sweatdrop.

"haychi..." bersin Rin.

"aduh... Rin-_chan_... nanti aku juga kena flu." Ucapku sambil menghindar dari Rin.

"ahh... tiba-tiba suhu tubuhku memanas..." ucap Rin yang lemas, wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya sedikit tertutup. Dengan sigap aku pun menahan Rin agar tidak jatuh.

"Rin-_chan_. Kau demam? Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali." Ucapku sambil memegang leher lalu jidat Rin yang panas.

"iyaaa... mungkin karena 2 hari yang lalu, kita hujun-hujanan." Jawab Rin sambil memegang tanganku dengan erat agar tidak jatuh.

"hee... aku saja tidak terkena demam. Kalau gitu, aku akan menghubungi Rumah Sakit." Ucapku sambil menggendong Rin dengan Bridal Style dan pergi menuju kamar Rin.

"cie..cie..." ucap Oliver mengejek ku dan Rin.

"ahay...asik nih, ada yang lagi pacaran." Ejek Lui sambil menyikut tangan Oliver yang dijawab dengan death glare dariku.

"sebaiknya kalian membantuku. Jangan mengejek." Jawabku lalu berjalan menuju kamar Rin.

"iya-iya. Maaf Len-_kun_." Ucap Lui yang langsung berdiri dan mengikutiku dari belakang, kemudian di ikuti Oliver dari belakang.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar Rin. Aku menaruhnya (Rin) di double bed miliknya.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu saja. Tubuhmu sangat panas." Ucapku sambil mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Rumah Sakit.

"iya." Jawab Rin pelan.

"halo. Apakah ini Rumah Sakit Sakura?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"_ya ini memang Rumah Sakit Sakura, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" jawab seorang suster dengan sopan._

"apa ada dokter spesialis anak?" tanyaku kembali.

"_ada." Jawab suster itu._

"jam berapa dokter itu ada?" tanyaku lagi.

"_jam sembilan pagi sampai jam lima sore." Jawab suster._

"terimakasih." Ucapku sambil mematikan telepon.

"Len-_kun_?" tanya Lui.

"tolong hubungi Meito-_sensei_." Jawabku sambil melepaskan pita besar dan 4 jepitan rambut dikepalaku. Lalu aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ponytail.

"untuk apa?" tanya Oliver.

"untuk mengantarkan Rin-_chan_ ke Rumah Sakit." Jawabku.

"ok, akan ku hubungi." Jawab Lui sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Meito-_sensei._

"Len-_kun_. Tidak usah membawaku ke Rumah Sakit." Ucap Rin dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena demam.

"tapi, demammu sudah parah. Harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit." Jawabku memasang muka khawatir.

"tidak apa. Dengan meminum obat, lalu istirahat yang cukup, dan makan teratur. Aku akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"em...tapi...?" ucapku sedikit khawatir.

"tenang saja, fisikku kuat. Penyakit seperti ini tiada ada apa-apanya bagi ku." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum hangat.

**DEGH...**

Apa ini? Mengapa detak jantungku tidak beraturan begini? Lalu, mengapa wajahku jadi memanas begini? Apa aku sakit?

"em... terserah kamu saja." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini.

"eh, gak jadi nih?" tanya Lui yang masih memegang ponsel-nya.

"iya." Jawabku singkat.

Lui dan Oliver hanya ber-oh-ria.

"oh iya!" teriak Rin yang membuat kami kaget.

"eh?!" aku hanya ke bingungan.

"Len-_kun_. Apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Rin dengan mata bling-bilng. Dan terlihat imut.

**DEGH...**

Bergetar lagi?

"a-apa itu?" tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"hari ini aku dan teman-temanku akan mengadakan belajar bersama untuk ujian nanti. Apa kau bisa menjadi diriku sementara?" tanya Rin yang membuatku kaget.

"WHAT?!" teriakku dan kini perasaanku menjadi shock + marah.

"iya. Kau hanya perlu mencatat pelajaran yang diterima. Setelah itu berikan kepadaku." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"eh, kau minta izin saja. Bilang kalau kau lagi sakit." Ucapku kesal.

"ih... tapi pelajaran hari ini sangat penting. Yang kita pelajari akan keluar pada saat ujian nanti." Jawab Rin memasang muka kesal.

"kan bisa SMS salah satu temen kamu." Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"ih.. temen-temenku semuanya pada pelit. Mereka males ngasih tauk!" jawab Rin dengan nada sedikit kasar.

"tapi aku tidak mau. Sama saja aku menjatuhkan harga diriku!" teriakku sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"ayolah Len-_kun_. Wajah kita mirip, suaramu juga mirip suara anak perempuan. Kau hanya menyamar sementara." Ucap Rin sambil memegang kedua tanganku dan mengeluarkan jurus pupy eyes miliknya dan aku hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"ta..tapi?" ucapku dengan wajah memelas.

"sudahlah Len-_kun_. Tidak ada yang tauk kalau kau Len. Jadi tenang saja." Ucap Lui yang ku jawab dengan death glare.

"iya ya... please... sekali saja." Ucap Rin sambil menatapku lekat-lekat dan pupy eyesnya yang membuatku mau tak mau harus menerimanya.

"ok deh..." jawabku memasang muka kesal.

"makasih Len-_chan_." Teriak Rin sambil memelukku. Dan kata-kata –_chan_, membuatku sweatdrop.

"ehehehehe." Aku hanya tertawa nista dan memasang muka malas.

.

.

* * *

Aku pun di dandani ala Rin. Dengan memakai pita besar dikepala, rambut digerai, 4 buah jepitan rambut, memakai sailor tanpa lengan dengan pita orange besar didada, dan memakai _hotpants._

"waaw... sulit dibedakan." Ucap Rin takjub.

"argh... hanya untuk sementara." Jawabku dengan muka menghitam.

"waw, Lui-_kun_, Oliver-_kun_. Kalian hebat. membuat Len-_kun_ bisa menjadi cantik seperti ini." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum takjub.

"hehehehe, siapa dulu gitu loh." Jawab Lui membanggakan dirinya.

"selain itu. Wajah Len-_kun_ yang manis, cantik, cute, lalu tubuhnya yang pendek, kulitnya yang putih halus, kakinya dan tangannya yang elegant, bibirnya yang tipis, bulu mata yang lentik, mata yang berkilau, dan rambutnya yang agak panjang. Membuat ia layak menjadi cewek cantik." Ucap Oliver dengan mata bling-bling yang langsung ku jawab dengan death glare.

"sudahlah, abaikan omongan Oliver-_kun_. Rin-_chan_, dimana rumah temanmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah kesal.

"nama temanku SeeU-_chan_, rumahnya diapartemen yang tidak jauh dari sini, disekitar rumah ini." Jawab Rin sambil menyerahkan denah.

"ok, aku pergi dulu." Ucapku sambil pergi meninggalkan Rin, Lui, dan Oliver.

"eh tunggu dulu, bawa juga peralatan tulis, tas, dan buku catatan." Ucap Rin sambil memegang tangan kananku.

"ya." Jawabku singkat.

Setelah mengambil tas, peralatan tulis, buku catatan, dan ponsel. Aku pun langsung menuju apartemen gadis yang bernama SeeU. Tentu sangat sulit mencari apartemen disekitar sini.

.

.

.

"haduh... disekitar mana sih?!" gumamku kesal.

"hey, Rin-_chan_!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Aku hanya diam. Aku merasa namaku tidak dipanggil.

"hem... dimana ya?" aku hanya celingak-celinguk.

"hoy Rin-_chan_, budeg ya?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku.

"eh?" aku hanya keheranan.

"Rin-_chan_, ke apartemen SeeU-_chan_ bareng yuk." Ajak gadis itu sambil menggandeng tanganku. Ciri-ciri gadis itu berambut panjang berwarna biru _crystal_, dan memakai gelang disetiap tangannya.

"eh, lepaskan. Jangan sentuh tanganku." Ucapku sambil melepas tangannya.

"eh, Rin-_chan_, kau kenapa? Berbeda sekali dengan kemaren-kemaren." Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah keheranan.

"eh?" aku hanya kebingungan. Lalu aku berusaha mengingat. Eh, iya, aku-kan menyamar jadi Rin.

"eh, ayo kerumah SeeU-_chan_." Ajakku sambil tersenyum nista.

"ayo..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku pun di antar ke apartemen SeeU oleh gadis itu. Jujur, aku tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tok...tok..tok..tok..tok...** (suara pintu diketuk)

"SeeU-_chan_. Ini Suzune Ring, dan ada Rin-_chan_ juga." Ucap gadis itu yang nyatanya bernama Suzune Ring.

Seseorang membukakan pintu. Terlihat rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang, wajahnya yang cantik, manis, cute, kulitnya yang putih halus, lalu memakai aksasoris telinga kucing/rubah dikepalanya.

"eh sudah datang ya. Silakan masuk." Ucap gadis itu yang nyatanya bernama SeeU.

Didalam aku melihat 5 gadis lainnya. Yaitu, Nekomura Iroha, Miku furukawa, Sana Fuyune, Miko Ooka, dan Momone Momo.

"Rin-_chan_, ayo duduk disini." Ucap Nekomura Iroha sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan duduk disampingnya.

"ok, kita mulai dari pelajaran Sejarah." Ucap SeeU sambil memberikan kami sebuah kertas. Setelahku lihat.

"eh, soal ujian?" Ucapku kaget.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Sana memasang muka bingung.

"ini akan keluar pada saat ujian nanti, jadi harus bener-bener ngerjainnya." ucap SeeU.

"eh, jadi ini yang akan keluar nanti diujian?!" tanyaku kaget.

"iya Rin-_chan_, kau kan sudah tauk. Kenapa harus kaget?" tanya Ring.

"eh, iya-ya. Aku lupa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum nista.

Kami pun mengerjakan soal tersebut. Dan saling bertanya.

30 menit berlalu...

"ok setelah ini, pelajaran berikutnya adalah Fisika." Ucap SeeU sambil memberikan kami kertas. Yang ternyata kertas soal ujian yang akan keluar.

"em... dari mana kau dapatkan ini SeeU-_chan_?" tanyaku

"eh, Rin-_chan_, memang kau lupa, salah satu saudara ku seorang guru swasta." Jawab SeeU dengan wajah kesal.

"eh iya, hehehehe lupa." Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau, kalau saudara SeeU seorang guru swasta, berhubung aku menyamar menjadi Rin, jadi harus sedikit berbohong.

Kami pun melanjutkan mengerjakan soal.

"eh, Iroha-_chan_. Apa kau tauk jawaban nomor 31?" tanya Ring.

"A." Jawab Iroha sambil memakan beberapa permen.

"makasih." Ucap Ring.

"..." semuanya hening.

Aku sedang fokus dengan soal yang ku kerjakan. Lumayan sulit.

"em.. Rin-_chan_." Panggil Ring yang ada disampingku.

"hn?" aku menengok ke arahnya.

"itu...itu..." ucap Ring yang terputus-putus sambil melihat ke arah ahemdadakuahem .

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"kenapa kamu jadi _flat_, seperti itu?" tanya Ring yang terus melirik ahemdadakuahem.

"eh... em... bukan urusanmu." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"suaramu juga agak aneh." Ucap Iroha.

"aneh, gimana?" tanyaku agak ketakutan.

"suaramu jadi tambah manis~" jawab Iroha sambil memeluk-ku.

"huh, baguslah. Untung tidak ketahuan." Batinku tenang.

"lalu kenapa kau tambah tinggi sekarang?" tanya Ring.

"em... itu...ka..." ucapku yang terpotong oleh SeeU.

"hey.. teman-teman... aku punya gaun baru loh." Teriak SeeU sambil menunjukan baju yang kemaren ia beli.

"wah, bagus sekali. Boleh nyoba gak?" tanya Momo sambil mendekati SeeU.

"boleh. Nih pakai saja. Aku juga punya gaun untuk kalian loh." Jawab SeeU dengan tersenyum.

"wah... mana, aku mau lihat." Teriak semua gadis dengan mata bling-bling.

"nih, lihat deh. Cocok untuk kalian." Ucap SeeU sambil menunjuk semua gaun indah yang ada di atas ranjangnya.

"wah, ku pakai ya." Ucap Sana sambil memegang gaun berwarna biru _Crystal_.

"ambil saja. Ini semua untuk kalian." Jawab SeeU sambil tersenyum.

"waaaa, makasih SeeU-_chan_." Teriak para gadis sambil menyerbu gaun indah tersebut.

"Rin-_chan_, kau tidak mau?" tanya SeeU.

"nanti saja, jika ada sisa. Akan ku ambil." Jawabku sambil membelakangi mereka dengan wajah blush.

Para gadis itu, membuka baju mereka didepanku. Dan mencoba setiap gaun. Tentu aku membelakangi mereka, aku masih normal, dan aku tidak berotak mesum seperti para senpai-ku. #prok-prok-prok (?)

"Rin-_chan_?" seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"ap..." ucapku yang terpotong karena Ring menepuk pundakku dengan keadaan hanya memakai uhukcelanauhukdalamuhuk dan ahemBHhem. Lalu gadis lainnya (walau tidak semua) yang hanya memakai uhukbikiniuhuk, lalu ada yang memakai gaun indah. Yang membuatku nosebleeding ditempat.

"Rin-_chan_. Ada apa?" tanya Miki sambil medekatiku.

"em... gak ada kok." jawabku sambil tersenyum nista dan segera mengelap hidungku.

"ih... Rin-_chan_. Kamu manis banget hari ini." Ucap SeeU sambil memelukku.

"ah...em... masa? makasih." Jawabku sambil menahan blushing parah.

"Rin-_chan_, lihat. Ada gaun berwarna kuning, sepatu hight heels, lalu beberapa aksasoris lainnya. Cocok untukmu." Ucap Miko sambil menunjukan gaun, sepatu hight hells, dan aksasoris tersebut.

"eh?" aku menengok ke arah Miko.

"coba deh." Pinta SeeU sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"tamatlah riwayatku." Batinku ketakutan.

"ada apa, Rin-_chan_?" tanya Miko.

"em..." jawabku sambil tersenyum nista dan mengambil gaun itu.

"coba deh Rin-_chan_." Ucap Sana yang sudah menggunakan gaun biru _crystal._

"em... ta...ta...tapi..." ucapku yang sedikit terputus-putus dan kini wajahku blushing parah.

"sudahlah, jangan malu-malu." Jawab SeeU sambil tersenyum.

"ta...t.t.t..ta...ta...tapi... aku..." ucapku terlutus-putus dan kini mataku berkaca-kaca.

"ada apa Rin-_chan_? Biasanya kau paling senang, jika ada barang-barang seperti ini." Ucap SeeU kebingungan.

"waduh..." batinku ketakutan.

"kamu kenapa Rin-_chan_? Berbeda sekali." Tanya Ring.

"em...baiklah, gaun ini akan ku pakai." Jawabku dengan wajah blush dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terpaksa juga sih, kalau tidak, maka penyamaranku akan terbongkar. Apa kata Rin nanti jika ketahuan...

"nah, gitu dong..." ucap Seeu dan Ring sambil tersenyum.

"..." aku hanya menunduk.

"em... SeeU-_chan_." Panggilku sedikit malu-malu.

"apa?" tanya SeeU yang lagi sibuk milih gaun.

"apa ada ruang ganti? Atau toilet." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepala.

"emang kenapa?" tanya SeeU sambil mendekatiku.

"aku malu kalau memakai gaun ini didepan kalian." Jawabku malu-malu.

"eh, biasanya kamu suka ganti baju didepan kami. Tidak ada malu-malu-nya. Kok jadi berubah gini?" ucap Ring kebingungan.

"waduh, bagaimana ini?!" batinku kesal.

Aku pun mencari alasan yang tepat.

"kau kenapa Rin-_chan_?" tanya Miki

"em... aku...aku punya luka di tubuhku, aku malu, jika luka itu kelihatan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"oh, yasudah. Toiletnya ada disana." Ucap SeeU sambil menunjuk toilet.

"terimakasih." Jawabku sambil berjalan menuju toilet.

"sama-sama." Jawab SeeU.

**Cekrek...** (suara gagang pintu) (Len: gak enak banget suaranya ==")

**Blam... **(suara pintu ditutup)

.

.

10 menit berlalu...

**Cekrek...** (suara gagang pintu)

"em... ba...ba..bagaimana?" tanyaku yang sudah selesai memakai gaun, dan wajahku memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus (?)

Kini penampilanku memakai gaun sepanjang dada dan hanya selutut berwarna kuning muda dan dicampur dengan garis-garis kecil berwarna putih, lalu terdapat pita besar berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik kecil berwarna kuning dibelakangnya, lalu pita-pita kecil bergaris-garis kuning dan putih yang dibiarkan juntai (?) di bawah, di atas pita kecil bergaris-garis putih dan kuning terdapat renda berwarna putih sekitar ¼ dari gaun itu dan jika di hitung hanya sepanjang 30 cm, lalu terdapat renda berwarna putih disekitar pinggang sepanjang 25 cm, pita-pita berwarna putih kecil menghiasi depan belakang gaun, terdapat pernak-pernik berkilau di sekeliling gaun, memakai sarung tangan renda berwarna putih, terdapat pita kecil berwarna kuning di lengan kananku, lalu memakai stocking renda berwarna putih, dan memakai sepatu hight heels berwarna putih di campur garis-garis kuning kecil di bawahnya dan terdapat pita kecil kuning muda yang manis. Bisa di bilang, aku memakai gaun bertema Lolita (!)

"Kami-_sama_, mengapa kau membuatku menderita seperti ini?" batinku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"waaaah, manis sekali." Teriak para gadis sambil mendekatiku.

"ma..makasih..." ucapku pelan dan menundukan kepala.

"em... tapi ada yang kurang." Ucap SeeU sambil memegang daguku, dan melihat wajahku dengan serius.

"apa yang kurang?" tanyaku sedikit malu-malu.

"rambutmu, kurang cocok jika seperti itu saja, aksasoris rambut milikmu juga kurang cocok dengan gaun ini, lalu wajahmu yang putih polos." jawab SeeU sambil menarikku ke meja rias.

"eh.. aku mau diapain?" tanyaku panik.

"ssh..." ucap SeeU sambil menggandeng tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk di depan meja rias.

"eh?" aku hanya kebingungan.

SeeU mengambil beberapa kosmetik, pita, dan aksasoris rambut lainnya. Dan mulai mendandaniku.

"eh, jangan berlebihan." Ucapku dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"ssh..." ucap SeeU menyuruhku diam, dan ia mulai mendandaniku layaknya tuan putri (Len: WHAT! OAO)(Author: ckckckckckckck XD #digebukin Len)

"tutup matamu." Ucap SeeU, aku pun menurutinya.

Serasa bibirku seperti diberi sesuatu, lalu tercium aroma parfum, dan bedak yang masuk ke hidungku.

"em... a..." ucapku yang terpotong oleh SeeU.

"ssh, jangan berbicara dulu." Ucap SeeU dan ku turuti saja.

"wah, boleh ku bantu SeeU-_chan_." Ucap Ring.

"boleh, mengingat kau pandai merias rambut. Silakan rias rambut Rin-_chan_ semanis mungkin." Jawab SeeU.

"ok." Ucap Ring dan memulai merias rambutku.

"wah... aku boleh bantu juga?" tanya Iroha dengan mata bling-bling.

"silakan, mungkin kau bisa menghias kuku Rin-_chan_." Jawab SeeU.

"tidak masalah." Ucap Iroha yang langsung mengambil cat kuku (kutek? Apalah namanya itu D: )

"em... bagaimana kalau warna cat kukunya honey blonde saja, agar sesuai dengan warna rambut Rin-_chan_?" ucap Iroha mengambil cat kuku (apalah namanya itu)

"terserah kalian saja, mau mendandani ku seperti apa, akan ku terima." Jawabku pelan.

"ok..." jawab Ring, Iroha, dan SeeU.

.

.

30 menit berlalu (Author: lama banget -_-)

"buka matamu Rin-_chan_." Perintah SeeU.

Aku pun membuka mata. Dan betapa kagetnya aku. Kini aku terlihat seperti seorang putri #Author digiles rodo rora.

Kini penampilanku sangat cantik, dengan rambut di gerai, lalu terdapat pita besar berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik berwarna kuning dikepalaku, 4 jepitan rambut bergelombang berwarna putih bergaris-garis kuning, lalu memakai lipstick pink yang tidak terlalu tebal, lalu bulu mata yang lentik, bedak tipis, pewarna pipi (gak tauk namanya) berwarna pink tipis, lalu pewarna mata (gak tauk namanya) berwarna merah ke orange-orangean (?) tipis, lalu memakai kalung emas tipis dengan liontin Treble Clef yang sangat indah, lalu memakai anting dari mutiara, lalu aroma parfum bagaikan aroma jeruk manis, dll...

Aku blush parah, tidak mungkin itu diriku...

"apa benar itu aku?" ucapku tidak percaya dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit cengok.

"iya, ini dirimu Rin-_chan_. Rupanya kamu cantik juga ya." Jawab SeeU sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"iya, wajahmu terlihat sangat beda dengan kemaren-kemaren. Entah mengapa, saat aku melihatmu sekarang, Rin-_chan_ tambah manis, cantik, dan imut." Ucap Ring sambil memelukku.

"waaaah... kamu terlihat seperti tuan putri, Rin-_chan_." Ucap Iroha dengan mata bling-bling.

**KLIK...** (suara orang lagi ngambil foto)

"eh, ngapain kamu ngambil foto aku?" tanyaku heran.

"kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini berbeda dari kemaren-kemaren." Jawab Miki sambil tersenyum.

"beda kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"kemaren-kemaren, walau kamu didandan semanis apa pun, tidak semanis hari ini. Kamu pake apa, kok wajahmu bisa bertambah imut dan manis seperti sekarang?" Jawab Miki yang sekaligus bertanya.

"ti...ti..tidak pake apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum nista.

"Rin-_chan_. Senyum." Perintah SeeU yang ingin mengambil gambarku.

"eh... ta...tapi...?" ucapku menahan malu dan wajahku merah merona.

"waaaa, imut sekali." Ucap Iroha yang asik jeprat-jepret (?)

"senyum Rin-_chan_." Perintah SeeU sekali lagi.

Aku pun tersenyum manis sesuai perintah SeeU agar tidak ketahuan tentang penyamaranku.

"aah..." semua orang disana ber-nosebleeding-ria.

"eh?!" aku hanya kebingungan.

"terus Rin-_chan_. Bergaya lah layaknya tuan putri!" perintah Ring yang langsung ku turuti dengan terpaksa.

**KLIK...**

**KLIK...**

**KLIK...**

**KLIK...**

.

Setelah ber-foto-foto-ria...

"wah, sepertinya sangat cocok untukmu Rin-_chan_." Ucap SeeU sambil tersenyum.

"emm... makasih..." jawabku pelan dan sedikit menunduk.

"semua itu, untukmu saja." Ucap SeeU sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"eh... semua ini?" tanyaku sedikit kaget.

"ini semua barang mahal, tidak apa?" lanjutku bertanya.

"tidak apa, orang tuaku bisa mengirim uang sebanyak mungkin per-bulan. Jadi tenang saja." Jawab SeeU sambil tersenyum.

"em... terimakasih." Ucapku sambil membungkukan tubuh.

"sama-sama." Jawab SeeU sambil tersenyum.

.

"eh, SeeU-_chan_. Sudah agak siang. Kami mau pulang dulu ya." Ucap Ring bersama yang lain.

"terimakasih atas gaun, sepatu hight heels, dan aksasorisnya." Ucap Sana sambil tersenyum.

"em... aku juga pulang dulu ya." Ucapku sedikit menunduk.

"iya." Jawab SeeU sambil terus tersenyum.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang. Sudah beberapa kali aku di goda oleh cowok-cowok yang nongkrong disekitar rumah. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari menuju rumah, kenapa berlari? Tentu aku sangat malu, bagaimana jika ada yang teman penyihirku yang melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini? Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan ejekan disekolah penyihir...

.

* * *

**SKIP...**

Sesampainya dirumah. Aku berlari menuju kamar Rin sambil menahan tangis dan masih dalam keadaan cantik, manis, imut, dll (?)

"waw, siapa dia?" ucap Lui yang bingung melihatku.

"itu Len-_kun_." Jawab Oliver sambil nosebleeding.

"manis sekali..." ucap Lui dengan wajah memerah.

"iya..." jawab Oiver dengan wajah memerah.

Abaikan dua orang di atas...

Sesampainya di kamar Rin...

"RIN-_CHAN_!" teriakku keras sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Rin.

"hn?" tanya Rin yang sedang tiduran.

"ini catatan yang kau inginkan." Ucapku sambil memberikan catatan dengan wajah merah merona bagaikan kepiting rebus, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"waw, Len-_kun_. kau manis sekali~. Kenapa bisa jadi semanis ini?~" Tanya Rin dengan mata bling-bling.

"aku di dandani sama teman-temanmu!" jawabku kesal.

"wah, teman-temanku sangat berbakat." Ucap Rin dengan mata bling-bling.

"huh, kenapa kamu gak bilang. Kalau temen-temen kamu suka dandan, make gaun, hias sana hias sini. Kan jadinya aku begini!" ucapku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"waaaa _kawaii_!" teriak Rin sambil death hug.

"uhuk... ...Rin..." ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dan wajahku yang sudah membiru.

"uwaaaaa, kamu manis banget Len-_kun_. Manis...~" ucap Rin dan terus memelukku layaknya aku adalah sebuah boneka.

"Rin...-_chan_... jaaa...jang...jangan me..me..meluukku...ter...lalu...kuuu...kuat..." ucapku sesek nafas.

"uuuu... aku ngiri denganmu...~" ucap Rin dan kini ia mulai mengusap-usap pipinya ke pipiku.

"Rin..." ucapku yang kini sedang menghadapi sekaratul maut.

"eh... tunggu..." ucap Rin sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu di meja.

"uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." aku terus batuk-batuk dan berusaha bernafas.

"senyum!" perintah Rin yang ingin mengambil gambarku.

"eh?!" aku hanya kaget.

"senyum!" perintah Rin sekali lagi.

"gak!" jawabku kesal.

"Len..." ucap Rin sambil death glare dan kini suara nadanya sangat menakutkan.

"oo...ok..." jawabku ketakutan. Dan kini aku tersenyum menuruti perintah Rin.

**KLIK...**

**KLIK...**

**KLIK...**

**KLIK...**

"Len-_chan_, coba kamu menaruh tangan kananmu di pinggang. Dan jari telunjuk tangan kirimu didekat pipi kirimu, setelah itu tutup mata kirimu, dan senyum semanis mungkin!" Perintah Rin.

"eh?!"

**KLIK...**

**KLIK...**

**KLIK...**

"sudah selesai, terimakasih Len-_chan_." Ucap Rin sambil memelukku.

"-_kun_!" ucapku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"uuuuuu... tambah manis..." ucap Rin sambil mengusap pipiku dengan pipinya.

"berhenti bersikap ke kanak-kanakan!" Ucapku kesal.

"aw... manis sekali~" ucap Rin dengan mata bling-bling lalu memelukku dengan sangat kuat (death hug)

"Riiinn..." ucapku yang sesek napas dan wajahku sudah agak membiru.

"eh..." ucap Rin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga menjadi pelukan biasa.

**DEGH...**

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa bergetar lagi?" batinku dengan wajah blushing.

Tiba-tiba...

**Tin..tin...** (suara kelakson mobil)

**BRAK...** (suara pintu didobrak)

"eh, suara apa itu?" tanya Rin dan kini pelukannya sudah agak renggang.

"ga...gak...ta...tauk..." jawabku dengan nada terputus-putus karena aku agak sesek nafas.

"ih apa-apa gak tauk. Lalu tauknya kapan?!" omel Rin.

"aku gak tauk!" jawabku kesal.

"huh." Rin memalingkan wajah dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"heh, dari pada ribut. Mending kita coba liat." Ucapku dengan nada kasar.

"betul juga tuh." Jawab Rin yang ku jawab dengan sweatdrop.

Aku dan Rin pun menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang tamu...

"Miku-_chan_!" teriak Mikuo.

"APA? AKU TIDAK MAU BERURUSAN LAGI DENGANMU!" teriak Miku sambil membanting koper.

"tadi itu hanya salah paham, aku tidak mel..." ucap Mikuo yang terpotong.

"salah paham apa? Jelas-jelas kau ber-mesraan dengan IA-_chan _adik kelasmu sendiri. Mentang-mentang dia lebih cantik dariku, jadi kau seenaknya menduakan aku!" teriak Miku dengan keras.

"sudahlah Miku-_chan_. Itu hanya salah paham." Ucap Mikuo sambil memegang tangan Miku.

"tidak mungkin. Sekarang juga, hubungan kita PUTUS!" jawab Miku sambil pergi meninggalkan Mikuo dan membesarkan kata "PUTUS."

"Miku-_chan_. Jangan sudahi hubungan kita." Ucap Mikuo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Miku-_chan_, kami tidak melakukan apa pun. Kami tidak melakukan hal yang sedang kau pikirkan." lanjut Mikuo yang hampir nangis.

"alasan. Jelas-jelas aku melihat kalian berpelukan. Apa itu kurang jelas?!" teriak Miku sambil melanjutkan pergi menuju kamar.

"Miku-_chan_..." ucap Mikuo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"ada apa Mikuo-_senpai_?" tanyaku dengan wajah khawatir.

"eh, Rin-_chan_. Tidak ada. Em... gaun yang bagus" Jawab Mikuo. Dan apa yang berusan ku dengar, "Rin-_chan_?"

Tiba-tiba, Rin muncul dibelakangku.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Rin kebingungan.

"eh, Rin-_chan _ada dua!" ucap Mikuo kaget.

"Mikuo-_senpai_. Aku Len." Ucapku dengan sweatdrop.

"eh, jadi kamu Len-_kun_?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah bingung.

"iya, aku hanya menyamar jadi Rin-_chan_ sementara." Jawabku sambil sweatdrop.

"waw, aku tidak bisa membedakanmu." Jawab Mikuo yang membuatku sweatdrop.

"lalu, tadi kok berantem? Ada apa?" tanya Rin sok perhatian #Author dibakar.

"Miku-_chan_. Melihatku bersama IA-_chan_ sedang berpelukan." Jawab Mikuo memasang ekspresi sedih.

"makanya jangan selingkuh." Ejekku.

"ssh..." ucap Mikuo sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

Ada sedikit rahasia nih, Mikuo-_senpai_ terkenal karena wajahnya yang tampan. Tetapi ia memakai kelebihannya itu untuk menjadi _Playboy_. Dan sudah berapa wanita yang ia buat menangis.

"tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Miku-_chan_. Melebihi siapa pun." Ucap Mikuo sambil duduk lemas dilantai dan menunduk.

"sudahlah. Ini balasan karena senpai sudah membuat banyak wanita menangis karena ulah senpai sendiri." Ucapku menenangkan Mikuo.

"huweee... Len-_kun_..." tangis Mikuo sambil memelukku.

"sudah-sudah, jangan menangis." Jawabku sambil mengelus-elus kepala Mikuo supaya dia tenang.

"cihuy... ada yang lagi bermesraan nih." Teriak Lui yang berada di depanku bersama Oliver.

"eh, tidak kok. Aku hanya menenangkan Mikuo-_senpai_." Bantahku sambil melepaskan pelukan Mikuo.

"ahay, jelas-jelas barusan sedang bermesraan." ejek Lui kembali.

"hey, Lui-_kun_, kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa lagi, hah?!" jawabku sambil memberikan death glare ke arah Lui.

"ehehehehehehehe..." Oliver hanya tertawa kecil, yang seharusnya Lui yang tertawa kecil.

"hem.. Len-_kun_, tapi aku gak ikhlas merelakan Miku-_chan _memutuskan hubungan antara aku dan Miku-_chan_." Tangis Mikuo dan kembali memelukku.

"argh.. yasudah, itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku. Lepaskan pelukanmu!" jawabku sambil meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

"ehehehehe, maaf Lenny." Ucap Mikuo pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyuman aneh ke arahku.

"ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa karena Miku _nee-chan_ memutuskan hubungan diantara mereka. Jadi ia tak punya malu seperti ini?" batinku sweatdrop.

"ya tidak apa. Tapi bisakah senpai tidak memanggilku Lenny?!" ucapku kesal. Hanya Lenka saja yang boleh memanggilku Lenny. Orang lain tidak boleh.

"kalau gitu, Len-_chan_." Jawab Mikuo sambil berlagak cewek.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU –_CHAN_!" teriakku sambil pergi meninggalkan Mikuo.

"hahahahahahahaha..." Lui dan Oliver hanya tertawa serempak, dan Rin hanya cengok.

"sebutan apa itu, menyebalkan." Batinku kesal, pergi menuju kamarku

* * *

Rin POV

Aku pun mencoba bertanya sesuatu...

"Mikuo-_senpai_. Kenapa kalian sudah pulang duluan. Dimana yang lain?" tanyaku.

"karena kejadian barusan. Miku-_chan_ langsung pergi dari hotel dan pergi meninggalkan yang lain. Lalu aku mengejarnya." Jawab Mikuo dengan tampang sedih.

"lalu yang lain, memilih untuk tinggal dihotel?" tanyaku lagi.

"iya, mereka ingin bersenang-senang." Jawab Mikuo.

Aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria lalu pergi ke kamarku.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamarku, aku langsung merentangkan tubuhku di ranjangku..

"ah... sepertinya kesehatanku sudah membaik." Batinku sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun tiduran, kurang lebih sekitar 30 menit...

**Tok..tok..tok..tok...** (suara pintu diketuk)

"siapa?" tanyaku.

"Len." Jawabnya singkat.

"ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah kebingungan.

"sudah buka saja pintunya." Ucap Len kesal.

Aku pun membukakan pintu. Terlihat Len yang sudah ganti baju, dan dandannanya sudah kembali normal.

"wah, sayang sekali. Kenapa kau melepas gaunmu, dan mengapa dandannanya juga dibersihkan?" tanyaku kecewa.

"argh..., Oh iya, ini gaun, sepatu hight heels, dan aksasoris lainnya yang diberi SeeU-_chan_. Untukmu. Selain itu, aku juga ingin mengembalikan pakaianmu." Ucap Len mengembalikan bajuku dan memberi sepatu hight heels, aksasoris lainnya, dan gaun yang sudah diseterika kepadaku sambil memalingkan wajah dan terlihat ia sedang blushing.

"eh?!" aku pun hanya kaget menerima gaun itu, kalau bajuku sih biasa saja.

"tenang, gaun dan baju itu sudah ku seterika. Jadi tidak lecek." Ucap Len sambil memalingkan wajah, dan kini wajahnya sangat memerah.

"selain itu. Kamu lebih cocok menggunakannya. Gaun itu sangat manis, sesuai dengan wajahmu yang manis." Lanjut Len sambil tersenyum.

"eh?!" aku hanya kaget, dan terasa wajahku sangat panas, lalu detak jantungku yang tak beraturan. Apa aku sakit? Atau...

"aku tidak cocok menggunakan itu." Ucap Len sambil manyun.

"loh, padahal gaun dan baju ini sangat cocok untukmu." Jawabku dengan wajah polos. Dan kini wajahku tidak memanas lagi, lalu detak jantungku kembali normal. (huwaw)

"aku ini cowok TULEN!" batah Len dan membesarkan kata "TULEN!".

"hehehehehehehehehe." Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"huh." Len memalingkan wajah dan kini wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Len yang sangat imut jika sedang marah.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu ketawa?!" tanya Len kasar.

"eh, tidak." Jawabku sambil tersenyum miris.

"eh, Rin-_chan_. Ngomong-ngomong kamu pakai cara curang ya?" tanya Len dan kini wajahnya berubah menjadi menyebalkan.

"eh apanya yang curang?" tanyaku keheranan.

"jelas-jelas, catatan yang kuberikan semuanya adalah soal yang akan keluar pada saat ujian nanti." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"ehehehehehe, sebenarnya aku yakin bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi SeeU-_chan_ menawarkanku tentang bocoran soal, jadi ku terima." Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"wah... jika ketahuan Meiko-_sensei_. Tamatlah riwayatmu." Ucap Len menakut-nakuti.

"eh, jangan kasih tauk dong!" jawabku kesal.

"gimana ya, kasih tauk ga ya? Wah, gimana jadinya ya kalau dikasih tauk." Ucap Len menakut-nakuti.

"ih.. jangan dikasih tauk, nanti aku gak naik kelas. Lalu rank aku menurun!" jawabku kesal.

"wah, bagus dong. jadi aku bisa menghinamu. wkwkwkwkwkwk.." ucap Len menakut-nakuti dan sedikit tertawa kecil yang amat aneh bagaikan tawa seekor bebek.

"heh, jangan kasih tauk. Sendirinya juga kan?" jawabku sambil mengangkat alisku.

"eh?!" Len hanya kaget.

"ah iya. Kamu juga sudah membaca soal-soal yang akan keluar nanti." Ucapku sambil tersenyum iblis.

"heh, tapi penyebabnya-kan kamu!" teriak Len.

"hee, walaupun seperti itu. Tapi kamu sudah mengetahui soal-soalnya!" jawabku dengan kesal.

"tapi, kamu yang menyuruhku. Dan aku hanya menuruti!" bantah Len kesal.

"jadi, maksudmu semua ini salahku?!" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"siapa lagi." Jawab Len yang membuatku sangat kesal.

"tapi, kamu juga terlibat!" bantahku.

"ya, kalau tidak ada kamu. Mana mungkin aku terlibat." Jawab Len dengan santai.

"ih, menjengkelkan!" ucapku kesal.

"kau juga menjengkelkan." Jawab Len dengan kesal.

"APA KATAMU?!" teriakku.

"MENJENGKELKAN, apa aku perlu mengulangnya lagi, hah?!" teriak Len.

"huh, kau yang menjengkelkan!" teriakku.

"kau yang menjengkelkan!" teriak Len.

"kamu yang menjengkelkan!" teriakku.

"kau menyebalkan!" teriak Len.

"kamu yang menyebalkan!" teriakku.

"huh, dasar wanita. Tidak mau mengalah." Ucap Len kesal.

"HAH?!" teriakku.

"MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Len yang langsung ku jawab dengan pukulanku.

**BUG...**

Aku memukul tubuh Len, dan lebih tepatnya diperutnya. Karena sakitnya yang amat-amat, Len terjatuh dan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

"uhuk..." wajah Len membiru.

"rasakan itu!" ucapku sambil tersenyum iblis.

"bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kekerasan?!" tanya Len dengan keras.

"tidak bisa!" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah dan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"argh.. kau memang menyebalkan." Ucap Len pelan.

"HAH?!" teriakku.

"KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Len.

**BUG...**

"aw...aw...aw..." rintih Len kesakitan, karena aku menendang bokongnya.

"huh, rasakan itu!" ucapku kesal.

"hey, demen banget ya, nyiksa orang." Ucap Len sambil memegang bokongnya yang habisku tendang.

"iya dong." jawabku santai.

"cih, dasar cewek TOMBOY!" ucap Len dengan kesal dan membesarkan kata "TOMBOY."

"APA?!" teriakku.

"TOMBOY!" teriak Len.

**BUG...PLAK...BUG...PUK...PAK...JEDUK...PLAK...BAK...TAK** (suara Len digebukin)

"rasakan ini!" ucapku sambil memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

"aaww...aw...aw...awww...aw..." rintih Len kesakitan.

**BUG...**

Pukulanku ku akhiri dengan menendang bokongnya. Lalu aku meninggalkan Len didepan pintu kamarku.

* * *

Len POV

"aw...sakit..." rintihku kesakitan sambil memegang tubuhku yang kesakitan. Dan kini kakiku juga ikutan sakit.

Aku pun mengecek kakiku. Ternyata mengeluarkan darah. Mau gak mau harus diobatin lagi.

"huh dasar cewek aneh." Dengusku.

Aku pun mencoba berdiri dan berjalan mengambil box P3K.

.

Setelah mengambil box P3K, aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu...

Sesampainya diruang tamu, aku duduk di double sofa, dan membuka box P3K, mengambil kapas, alkohol, obat merah, perban, dll.

Setelah itu aku membuka perban kakiku. Lalu ku lap luka kakiku dengan kapas.

"aw..aw..." rintihku kesakitan.

Setelahku lap bersih. Ku basahi kapas dengan alkohol setelah itu ku lap ke luka di kakiku.

"huh... padahal sedikit lagi mau sembuh." Batinku kesal.

Setelah selesai ku bersihkan. Ku teteskan obat merah ke kakiku sebanyak 5 kali. Setelah itu ku balut kakiku dengan perban.

Lalu ku bereskan semua kapas yang berserakan dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah disekitar ruang tamu.

Setelah itu, aku nyantai di sofa...

**Kruyuuk... **(suara perutku)

"ah... laper..." batinku sambil memegang perut.

"kira-kira ada pisang gak ya?" pikirku.

Tanpa asam-basa (?) aku pun langsung menuju dapur.

.

.

.

* * *

*didapur*

Setelah sampai didapur, aku langsung ngecek kulkas.

**Cekrek...** (suara pintu kulkas dibuka) (Len: gak enak banget suaranya -_-)

Terdapat 1 buah pisang yang masih utuh, segar, enak, dll.

"waw, rupanya ada pisang." Batinku dengan mata bling-bling, lalu mengambil pisang tersebut dan langsung memakannya.

Belum selesai makan, ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya karena tubuhku yang agak pendek #Author dicincang

"Len-_chan_." Panggilnya, dan dari suaranya aku bisa menebaknya.

"hey, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Mikuo-_senpai_!" ucapku sambil meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

"uuuuu... Len-_chan_ imut deh." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap pipiku dengan pipinya.

"argh... lepaskan!" rontaku sambil mendorong wajahnya.

"Len-_chan_." Ucap Mikuo sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"APAAN SIH?!" teriakku sambil meronta-ronta dan tanpa ku sadari, pisang yang baru saja ku makan, terjatuh ke tong sampah (?)

"pisangku..." ucapku yang mirip kayak iklan mie *sensor.(Len: mang iya?)

"Len-_chan_. Kamu manis loh." Ucap Mikuo dan terus memelukku dari belakang.

"lepaskan... ku sihir jadi negi, baru tauk rasa kau." Ancamku sambil terus meronta.

"haaa~ apa bisa. Kau tauk, aku ini seniormu, kau tidak bisa menyihirku seenaknya~" jawabnya dan semua kata-katanya memiliki nada indah (?)

"aarrhgg... lepaskan aku!" ucapku sambil menyikut perutnya.

"huuu, wajahmu imut sekali." Ucap Mikuo sambil mengusap-usap pipiku dengan pipinya.

"argh...hentikan, apa kau sudah tidak normal lagi, hah?!" ucapku sambil mendorong wajahnya, dan meronta-ronta melepaskan diri.

"Len-_chan_." Bisik Mikuo.

"APA?!" tanyaku dengan kasar.

"aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

**JEDER...!** (suara hati Len)

"WHAT?!" teriakku keras.

"aku menyukaimu Len-_chan_. Aku mencintaimu. Apa perlu ku ulang lagi?" ucapnya sambil memelukku dari belakang dengan erat.

"AKU MASIH NORMAL!" teriakku keras sambil terus meronta-ronta.

"ku anggap itu jawaban iya." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap pipiku dengan pipinya.

"argh..." aku mendorong wajahnya.

"cieee...cieee yang lagi pacaran nih." Ucap seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Lui.

"iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum manis.

"WHAT, GW BUKAN PACAR LOH!" teriakku sambil mendorong tubuhnya.

"ahay... ada yang lagi bermesraan nih." Ucap seseorang yang rupanya adalah Oliver.

"argh... LEPASKAN!" ucapku sambil mendorong wajah Mikuo.

"uuuuuu, manis sekali~" ucap Mikuo dan kini ia makin erat memelukku.

"ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya seseorang berambut hijau Tosca dan diikat twintail dari belakang Lui dan Oliver.

"lihat dua orang itu. Romantis ya." Ucap Lui dengan mata bling-bling.

"Len-_kun_, Mikuo-_kun_?" ucap Miku kebingungan.

"Miku _onee-chan_. Gara-gara _nee-chan_ putusin hubungan _nee-chan_ dengan Mikuo-_senpai_, aku jadi korban nih. Dia sangat terpukul, sampai-sampai dia sudah tidak normal lagi." Protesku sambil mendorong wajah Mikuo.

"baguslah." Jawab Miku sambil memalingkan wajah dan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

**JEDER...! **(suara hati Len)

"teganya kau _nee-chan_. Aku masih normal tauk!" ucapku kesal.

"biarin Mikuo-_kun_ menyukaimu. Toh aku mendukung hubungan kalian." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum ala _Fujoshi._

**JEDER...!** (suara hati Len)

"WHAT!" teriakku kaget.

Miku hanya diam dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Dan Mikuo hanya tersenyum ke arah Miku.

"ada apa Len-_kun_?" tanya Miku dengan wajah polos.

"Len-_chan~_." Panggil Mikuo sambil mengusapkan pipiku dengan pipinya.

"singkirkan mahluk ini!" teriakku kesal sambil mendorong wajah Mikuo.

"Len..." ucap Mikuo dengan nada datar sambil membalikan posisiku menjadi berhadap-hadapan dengannya dan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

"eh?!" aku hanya kebingungan.

.

~to be continued~

* * *

Author's Teritorial

Author: selesai ^^

Lia: yes, berikut-nya Ryn yg akan membacakannya XD

Ryn: hadeh... -_- (mind: ada pirasat buruk nih)

Mikuo: kemaren mesum, dan sekara gw yaoi OAO

Author: gomenasai Mikuo-_kun_ TnT #cium-cium kaki Mikuo

Mikuo: ok deh, gpp -_-

Len: jangan lagi T^T #pundung di pojokan

Ryn: kayaknya aku bisa menebak chap selanjutnya -_-

Author: apa tuh XD

Ryn: abaikan, sepertinya Readers juga bisa menebaknya... ==''

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(mau pedes/manis, terserah XD#plak) pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima

Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu anda untuk membaca fanfict saya ^^


	9. Chapter 9

~Balasan reviews~

Shiyoko Miki-chan 3/9/13 . chapter 8

Yaoinya kurang! *tendang tempat tidur sampe melayang (OAO)*

saya jadi fujoshi semenjak tau Junjou Romantica *fufufu* *diterkam* (tp saya masih normal!)

kesian lenny-chan (Len: WHAT!?) tapi saya mau liat gimana dia dicrossdresserkan (kebetulan juga ngerjain cerita bertema itu tp belum siap-siap TAT *kok curcol?) kau kejam rin, tobatlah, nanti kakinya si len putus XD

mikuo sangat nista.. *dilempar negi*

romancenya mulai keliatan nih XD tp rin hajar len lagi XD

Lanjut dan ganbatte ya.. XD

Jawaban:

wah kurang? Mau ditambahin nanti dichap selanjutnya? XDa  
nanti saya pengen bikin FF baru. ada Yaoinya, dan lumayan banyak XD #gak nanya

sama dong .

saya juga mau lihat XD #eh?  
wah iya tuh, tobatlah dikau Rin .

wkwkwkwk XD

ok, Rin hajar Len lagi. Ok sip #dibanting Len

iya, ini udah dilajut, makasih :D

terima kasih sudah me-review FF saya ini. Maaf jika updatednya lama banget m(_ _)m

Namikaze Kyoko 1/19/13 . chapter 8

Wah, wah... Ngebayangin kalau Len didandan secantik gitu *dihajar Len*

What? Miku fujoshi? Setuju dengan hubungan MikuoLen? XP

Update  
Gak sabar tuh lanjutannya

Jawaban:

Pasti cantik banget XD

Miku: ya, saya setuju! XD  
Mikuo: Miku-_chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_. Huweee D'X  
Me: lebay ah.  
Len: #aura dendam

Ini sudah diupdated :D

terima kasih sudah me-review FF saya ini. Maaf jika updatednya lama banget m(_ _)m

Mayu-chan 1/12/13 . chapter 8

Asik udah apdet! :D

Sebelum mereview, saya mau ngasih tau alat-alat dandan yg Author gak tau namanya...

Pewarna pipi itu namanya blush on (Entah bener nulisnya atau kagak #gubrak!)  
Yg buat menghitamkan bulu mata itu namanya mascara  
Trus yg buat menghitamkan sekitar mata itu namanya eyeliner  
Pewarna kuku namanya memang kutek perasaan?  
Terus pewarna mata? Pewarna mata itu namanya contact lens, tapi perasaan lensa kontak gak dibilang pewarna mata deh -_- #dibunuh (Atau mungkin pewarna mata yg dimaksud author bukan lensa kontak?)

Oke, untuk lebih banyak lagi, tanyakan saja pada Ibumu yang sering dandan! #gubrak

Saatnya review chap ini! Yay! :D

Seruuuuuuuuuu, banyak RinLennya meskipun gak mesra! :D

Haha, Len sangaaaaaat cantik! Cantiiiiiiiiik sangat! Sini nee-chan peluk! #dirajam

Seperti biasa, chap ini panjang seperti chap kemarin! Terus pertahankan! :D

Nee, selamat berlibur di hari minggu Author! Keep Update, ya! :D

Jawaban:

XD

Oh namanya Blush on, Mascara, Eyeliner, dan memang kutek O.o  
wah anda ahlinya ya XD

Bukan, bukan contack lens .

Mama saya gak suka dandan XD

Iya, tapi mungkin dichap ini dikit banget LenXRin nya .

Wkwkwkwk

Mungkin chap ini gak bisa sepanjang yang kayak kemaren TTATT)

Iya, makasih .

terima kasih sudah me-review FF saya ini. Maaf jika updatednya lama banget m(_ _)m

Kagami Juci-sama 1/13/13 . chapter 8

Yeay! dah Update! #meluk-meluk Adelia-san

Yeay! Lennya di crossdress! Jadi pingin liat deh

Len : Akhhh! Jangan bahas itu lagi!

Dan ada Yaoinya lagi XD!

Mikuo : Arghhh

Len : Abbcxhskjfhckjvahkj!

Abaikan yang di atas, makasih ya Adelia-san yang saya request semuanya dimuat dalam 1 chapter! Adelia-san is the best lha (y) Sekian review gaje dan gila saya, tolong update ya :D

Jawaban:

Yeeey! #meluk balik

Sama, saya juga pengen lihat XD #jduaaak

Saya bahagia banget kalau ada Yaoinya X'D #dihajar LenMikuo

Makasih .

Iya, ini sudah diupdated

terima kasih sudah me-review FF saya ini. Maaf jika updatednya lama banget m(_ _)m

Berliana-Arnetta03 1/12/13 . chapter 8

lanjut! LenxRin ditingkatkan lagi!

Jawaban

ini sudah dilanjut.

Maaf, kalau dichap ini LenXRin nya kurang terasa TTATT)

terima kasih sudah me-review FF saya ini. Maaf jika updatednya lama banget .

Author's Teritorial

Author: hay minna-_san_ ._.

Lia: hay masuta! XD

Ryn: hay minna-_san_

Author: maaf minna-_san_ karena saya telat update, soalnya ide saya pada ilang semuannya, apa lagi sekarang komputernya juga lagi error TTATT)

Ryn: gak usah banyak ngomong, udah langsung aja! -_-

Author: ok, sebelumnya saya ingin bilang sesuatu, jangan marah/kesel/jijik/dll yah, karena saya akan menebarkan 'sesuatu' difanfict ini XD/

Len: #punya pirasat buruk

Mikuo: Author edan. Awas aja lu #death glare

Author: muehehehehe, sesuai dengan permintaan seseorang #senyum ala fujoshi

Mikuo: Len, siapin golok

Len: sip (y)

* * *

**Disclaimer : sampai kiamat pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya melainkan milik Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya silakan anda cari di om Wikipedia XD**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Typo berserakan dimana-mana**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**Semuanya error DXD**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**Dll**

Len POV

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku merasakah suhu dingin dari kedua tangan Mikuo. Dan rasanya tubuhku seperti membeku.

"Aa...ad... ada apa ini?" tanyaku yang terbata-bata. Entah mengapa, setelah merasakan suhu dingin itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan, dan hanya mata dan mulut saja yang bisa digerakan.

"Err..." Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Wah..." terdengar suara Miku meng-wah-kan kejadian ini.

"Harus diabadikan nih!" seru Lui dan Oliver sambil memegang kamera yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Mi..ku...o..._-senpai_?" tanyaku yang agak ketakutan.

"..." Mikuo hanya diam, lalu wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. (Len: WOY, AUTHOR-_SAN_! DX#ngejar Author)(Author: wkwkwkwkw#kabur)

1...

2...

3...

Dan...

**Chu~**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" teriak Miku, Lui dan Oliver. (A: hah, Lui dan Oliver juga berteriak seperti itu?#plak)

Tanpa ku beritahu pasti kalian sudah taukan?

MIKUO MENCIUM AKUUUUUUU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (A: #joget-joget bahagia)(Len & Mikuo: #ngasah golok(?))(Lia: #nosebleeding)(Ryn: #geleng-geleng disco(?)#tutup mata Lia)

'_Dafuq, gw udah pernah di cium sama Piko. Nah sekarang gw dicium sama Mikuo. Kenapa gw dicium sama 2 cowok sih! Kenapa gak cewek aja, kayak Rin gitu, tapi udah pernah sih. Ya apa kek, jangan sama cowok!' batinku kesal._

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Mikuo.

"EH?"

**PLAK!**

"Aw...aw...aw..." ringis Mikuo kesakitan, setelah mendapat jitakan keras dari seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Len-_kun,_ hah?!" tanyanya dengan nada kasar.

Mikuo pun hanya men-deathglare orang tersebut.

"Huuuuh," kemudian Mikuo menghela napas.

"Ahh... Rin-_chan_. Mengganggu saja!" desah Miku kesal. Eh tunggu, dari tata ucapannya (?), apa Miku seorang _Fujoshi_?

"_Nee-chan_, seharusnya kau mencegah Mikuo _nii_ agar tidak melakukan hal itu. Bukan membiarkannya saja." Rin mencibir ke arah Miku.

"Ah, jadi gak seru deh," Seru Lui kecewa. "iya, gak seru," Jawab Oliver kecewa. Eh? Apa jangan-jangan, Lui dan Oliver, seorang Fudanshi?

"Lui-_kun,_ Oliver-_kun_. Kalian sudah tidak normal lagi ya?" tanya Rin dengan nada sinis.

"Enggak kok, walau kami _Fudanshi_, tapi masih doyan cewek kok," ucap Lui santai.

"Haduh..." Rin hanya ber-facepalm-ria sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba suhu tubuhku kembali normal, dan kini tubuhku bisa digerakan kembali walau masih agak kaku.

"Sini kau, ikut denganku," ucap Rin sambil menarik tanganku (dengan paksa).

"Eh...eh... mau dibawa kemana aku?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Sudah, ikut saja," jawab Rin dengan muka kesal.

* * *

.

.

**~Pukul 20:00~**

**~Di Halaman Rumah~**

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?! Mau saja kamu dicium sama Mikuo-_nii_!" bentak Rin kasar.

"Memang siapa yang mau!" balasku tak kalah kasar.

"Seharusnya kamu pake apa kek biar gak sampe kecium!" bentak Rin dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya gimana lagi, dia sudah senior. Saya yang ditingkat bawahnya mana mungkin kuat melawannya!" jawabku.

"Ya lawan aja!"

"Gak bisa, tenagaku gak kuat!"

"Harus bisa!"

"Gak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

"ENGGAK!"

"HARUS BISA!"

"SEKALI ENGGAK YA ENGG-!"

**BUG...PAK...TAK...BUG...PLAK...PLOK...** (suara Len digebukin)

"Adoooh, sakit tauk!" teriakku.

"Siapa suruh kau melawanku!" ucap Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kalau kau ada diposisiku juga kamu gak bakal kuat!" jawabku kasar.

"Enggak juga tuh, kamu itu terlalu lemah, beda sama aku!" teriak Rin dengan kesal.

"APAAAAA?!" teriakku keras.

"KAU BOCAH LEMAH!" teriak Rin

"Hadeh... sabar-sabar..." ucapku pelan sambil mengusap dadaku.

"Huh!" Rin hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Kau aneh sekali, kan aku yang dicium. Kenapa kamu yang perotes? Miku _nee_, Lui-_kun_, dan Oliver-_kun_ aja gak protes," ucapku sinis.

"Eh.. i-i-itu..." jawab Rin terbata-bata, terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Apa jangan-jangan... kamu cemburu ya?" godaku.

.

Rin pov

"Apa jangan-jangan... kamu cemburu ya?" goda Len.

"HELL! Siapa juga yang cemburu!" jawabku kesal.

"Ah, jangan bohong~" goda Len sekali lagi.

"ENGGAK. AKU GAK BOHONG!" teriakku.

"Ah, udah jelas kok kelihatan, kalau kamu cemburu~" goda Len.

"GAK!"

"Iya, tuh udah kelihatan kalau kamu cemburu~"

"ENGGAK. BUAT APA AKU CEMBURU SAMA ORANG LEMAH SEPERTIMU!"

"Bohong~"

"BENER!"

"Ahh, Rin-_chan_ cemburu~"

"ENGAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Iya ah~"

"GAK GAK GAK!"

"Iya iya iya~"

"ENGGGAAAAAAAAK!"

"Rin-_chan_ cemburu~~"

"DIAAAAAAM!"

"Ah Rin-_chan_ cemburu~"

"TIIIIIIDAAAAK!"

Karena erosi (?). ralat, maksudku karena emosiku sudah meningkat (A: wew), aku langsung gebukin Len tanpa ampun.

**PLAK..PLOK...PLAK...BUG...TAK...PLAAAAK... JEDUK... BLETAK... JDAAAAK... JDUUKK... JDUAAAR...** (?) (suara Len digebukin)

"Aw...aw...aw... sakit..." rintih Len kesakitan.

"Rasakan ini!" ucapku sambil menendang kaki Len.

"Argh... kau kasar sekali sih!" gertak Len yang kini badannya sudah sempoyongan.

"Rasakan itu!" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah lalu melipat kedua tanganku didada.

"..."

"..."

"Len?"

Hening...

Aku pun membalikan badanku. Kulihat wajah Len sangat merah.

"Len?" panggilku.

"..."

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Panas..." ucap Len dengan sangat pelan.

Aku pun meletakan tempurung tanganku di kening Len.

"Waaaw, panas," ucapku.

"Pa...na...s..." ucap Len, dan dia langsung pingsan.

**Bruuk...**

Len terjatuh didalam pelukanku. (A: eaa XD#jduaak)

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" teriakku sambil memeluk Len. (A: biar kayak di film-film :D #plak)

"MIKUUUUUUUU, LUUUUUUUUUUUUII, OOOLIIIVVVEEEEEEEEERRR!" teriakku.

"Apa?" tanya Miku yang ada dibelakangku, entah dia barusan lewat mana.

"_Nany_?" tanya Oliver yang ada diatas pohon (?) #eh?

"Wat hepen aya naon?" tanya Lui dari belakang Miku, yang sukses membuat kami semua _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Len..Len!" ucapku panik.

"Ada apa dengan Len?!" tanya Miku panik.

"Dia...dia...dia..." ucapku panik.

"Dia kenapa?!" tanya Miku.

"Dia... diaaaaa" ucapku.

"HAH. LEN MATI?!" tanya Lui kaget.

'_Dafuq, ane belum mati!' batin Len ditangah-tengah pingsannya. (?)_

"Dia pingsan!" ucapku.

"Bawa ke rumah sehat!" ucap Miku.

"Eh.. Rumah sehat?" tanyaku.

"Rumah sakit itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_," ucap Miku sambil menunjukan jempolnya dan deretan giginya yang putih cemerlang. (A: maklum, Miku pake su*light :D #disantet)

"Oliver, panggil dokter!" teriak Lui.

"Haaah?! Gak usah, gendong aja Len ke kamarnya," jawab Oliver dengan tenang.

"Yowes, cepet Lui sama Oliver gendong Len kekamarnya, suhu tubuhnya makin panas!" teriakku.

"Ok ok," jawab Lui dan Oliver barengan.

Lui langsung mengambil Len dari pelukanku lalu menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan langsung berlari kekamar Len dengan kecepatan penuh, sedangkan Oliver gak bisa turun dari pohon.

Aku dan Miku pun mengikuti Lui dari belakang.

"Woooooooooooyyyy, bannntuuuu gwww!" teriak Oliver.

* * *

.

.

**~Di Kamar Len~**

"Taruh Len disini!" ucapku sambil menunjuk ranjang.

"Ya iya lah, masa Len aku taro dilantai," jawab Lui sambil _sweatdrop_ dan langsung aku jawab dengan deathglare.

"Cepet!" ucapku.

"Iya," jawab Lui sambil meletakan Len diranjangnya.

"Miku _nee_, ambilin air dingin sama kain dong, Len harus dikompres," ucapku.

"Iya, sebentar ya," jawab Miku sambil pergi kedapur.

"Udah, langsung siapin kain kafan aja," ucap Lui santai dan langsung mendapat jitakan maut dikepalanya.

"Awwwww..." ringis Lui kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aduh, suhu tubuh Len panas terus nih," ucapku panik.

"Iya," jawab Lui.

"Kok kamu santai aja sih?! Kan seharusnya sebagai teman kamu harus ikut khawatir!" ucapku kasar.

"Ah, ngapain aku harus khawatir, palingan dia bakal sembuh dan gak sampai mati, kalau pun dia mati yang tinggal dikubur," jawab Lui sambil melipat kedua tangannya dikepala.

"Ih, kamu gimana sih!" ucapku kesal.

"Aduh. Aku saja teman baiknya gak khawatir, kok kamu yang bukan siapa-siapanya khawatirnya sampai segitunya?" tanya Lui heran.

"Eh... itu.." ucapku.

"Wah... apa jangan-jangan..." ucap Lui sambil tersenyum jail kearahku.

"Jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh! Walaupun aku bukan temannya, tapi aku...aku..." ucapku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kamu bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta kepada Len~" goda Lui.

"HELL! Siapa juga yang suka sama cowok lemah kayak dia!" bantahku sambil melempar bantal yang nganggur (?) kearah Lui, dan kini wajahku tiba-tiba merah merona.

"Ah, tugas Len-_kun_ sebentar lagi kelar, dan dia bisa naik kelas. Ah, aku kalah, padahal dibanding Len-_kun_ wajahku lebih tampan~" ucap Lui.

"Hah?!" teriakku dengan wajah memerah bagaikan api (?)

"_Apa jangan-jangan... kamu cemburu ya?"_

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terulang dikepalaku.

Cemburu? Aku cemburu?

'_Apa benar aku cemburu?' batinku._

"Ah, bo-" ucap Lui yang terpotong oleh Miku.

"Rin-_chan_, ini airnya," ucap Miku sambil menyerahkan sebuah ember (?)(dibaca: baskom (?)) berisi air es.

"Makasih Miku _nee_," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sudah dulu ya, saya mau tidur," ucap Miku dan langsung pergi.

"Iya," jawabku dan Lui singkat.

"Heh, Lui, bantu aku meres!" perintahku.

"Yaaaah," jawab Lui dengan malas lalu menuruti perintahku.

Setelah kain itu diperas, aku langsung mengambil kain itu dan menaruh kain yang sudah dingin itu kekepala Len.

"Huuuuh..." ucapku

"hemm..." terlihat wajah Lui yang kebosanan.

**Tok...tok..tok** (A: pasti _minna_-_san_ tau kan suara ini? XD)

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Mikuo..." jawabnya singkat.

'_Wah, kalau Mikuo nii masuk, bisa bahaya nih!' batinku._

**Cekrek...** (A: suaranya agak gimana gitu ==")(Ryn: kan situ yang buat _ _")

"Ada apa _nii-san_?" tanya Lui sambil membukakan pintu.

"Cuman mau nemenin Len-_kun_," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, yaudah sana. Ada Rin-_chan_ juga kok," jawab Lui senang.

"Ya," jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum. Lui pun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum sambil sweatdrop (?)

"Ok, kan ada Mikuo _nii_ yang nemenin Len, sekarang aku tidur dulu ya Rin-_chan_," ucap Lui girang.

"Eh, ta... tapi..." jawabku terbata-bata. Tapi sayangnya Lui udah telanjur pergi.

"Jiah... udah pergi aja tuh anak," ucapku sambil sweatdrop.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Mikuo sambil duduk disampingku.

"Enggak ada, makasih. Kau boleh kok pergi," jawabku singkat.

"Saya gak mau pergi," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan," jawab Mikuo.

"Yasudah, nanti saja saat Len-_kun_ sudah sadar," ucapku.

"Sudah, gak apa-apa kok, saya nunggu aja," jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Situ mikirin hal-hal yang enggak-enggak ya?" potong Mikuo sambil sweatdrop.

"Ya, kan barusan kamu mencium Len-_kun_. Aku takutnya kamu melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi kepada Len-_kun_," jawabku.

"Misalnya?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ya, misalkan *piip* atau *piip*," jawabku yang berhasil membuat wajah Mikuo memerah.

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan hal itu!" gertak Mikuo.

"Ya bisa saja kan, mencium bibir Len saja gak kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin tiba-tiba kamu ingin melakukan hal yang lain," jawabku dengan santai yang membuat 4 siku-siku dikepala Mikuo.

"Heh! Saya melakukan itu karena **terpaksa**!" jawab Mikuo dengan penekanan di bagian 'Terpaksa'.

"Terpaksa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya..." jawab Mikuo sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Dipaksa sama siapa?" tanyaku.

"Rahasia," jawab Mikuo singkat.

"Loh kok? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Udah ah, jangan dilanjut lagi!" jawab Mikuo.

"Tapi aku penasaran," ucapku dengan mata bling-bling. (?)

"Argh..." Mikuo langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

"Eh.. Mikuo _nii_ mau kemana? Katanya mau nemenin Len-_kun_?" tanyaku.

"Gak jadi. Kalau dia udah bangun bilangin ke saya," jawab Mikuo, dan dari nada ucapannya dia sedang kesal.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang didalam kamar Len hanya ada aku, dan tentunya ada Len juga.

Dari tadi Len masih belum sadarkan diri, entah ni anak lagi sekarat atau koma (Len: What?!)

"Kapan sih lu bangun?! Capek tau meres-meres beginian," gertakku.

Len hanya diam, ya namanya aja orang pingsan. (Ryn: err... -_-)

Aku pun mengangkat kain yang ada dikening Len, lalu mencelupkannya ke air dingin lalu meremas-remasnya, dan kemudian aku meletakannya dikening Len kembali.

"Huh... menyusahkan saja, dasar cowok lemah!" ucapku pelan.

"Rin..."ucap Len disela-sela acara (?) pingsannya.

"Eh?" aku hanya kebingungan.

"..." hening.

'_Len mengigaukan aku?' batinku keheranan, dan kini tiba-tiba wajahku memerah._

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan Rin! Kau jangan memikirkan hal-hal itu!' batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala._

"Len, cepatlah sadar. Kau ini cuman pingsan karena demam, kok lama banget sih sadarnya!" ucapku kasar.

Aku pun hanya diam. Sesekali aku menatap wajah Len.

"Hem..." aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Len yang sedang tertidur. (A: bukannya pingsan? #Jeduak)

Ku akui, wajah Len yang sedang tidur seperti...

"Kyaaah, Rin apa yang kau pikirkan!" teriakku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Aku kembali diam...

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 09:45~**

Len pov

"Ngh..." aku terbangun dari tidurku. (A: dibaca pingsan ya reader :D)(R: he eh!)

Aku pun mengucek-ngucek mataku.

"Em... dimana ini?" tanyaku sambil mengubah posisiku dari tidur menjadi duduk.

Mataku masih agak mengantuk, pandanganku juga belum terlalu jelas.

Aku pun menengok ke arah samping.

"Em... Rin?" ucapku keheranan.

Aku pun mengucek-ngucek kembali mataku, saat ku lihat kembali, ternyata benar itu adalah Rin.

"Rin-_chan_ bangun," ucapku menyadarkan Rin.

"Ngh..." Rin terbangun.

"Ada apa Len-_kun_?" tanya Rin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membangunkan mu saja," jawabku dengan santai.

"Err... Len kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rin dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Gak, saya masih pingsan," jawabku sambil sweatdrop.

"Wah, syukurlah," ucap Rin sambil memelukku. (A: ahem...ahem.. #plok)

"Rin..." panggilku dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau bikin aku khawatir saja," ucap Rin sambil melepas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"Loh, emang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan dari tadi malem, dan bangun pagi-pagi kayak begini, kan aku takutnya kamu gak bangun-bangun lagi," jawab Rin santai.

'_WTF, lu kira gw bakal mati hanya karena demam?!' batinku kesal._

"Hehehe... iya, terimakasih sudah meng-khawatirkan ku," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

**Tok...tok...tok...** (A: gak usah dijelasin juga taukan ini suara apa :D)

"Siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Mikuo," jawab orang itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan kepada Len," jawabnya.

"Ya, tunggu," jawab Rin sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

**Cekrek...** (A: suaranya kurang GREGET)(Ryn: terserah -_-)

"Len sudah bangun?" tanya Mikuo.

"Sudah. Tuh orangnya lagi minum," jawab Rin sambil menunjukku yang sedang minum.

"Oh, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Mikuo.

**Buuuuusssss...** (suara semprotan air)

Rin dan Mikuo hanya menatapku bingung.

"Ok, kalau begitu saya tinggal ya," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum, lalu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

'_Beh... ane ditinggal berdua sama ni mahluk,' batinku sambil sweatdrop._

"Len," panggil Mikuo sambil menuntup pintu.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

Mikuo pun duduk disamping ranjangku.

"Tadi saya dapet SMS dari Meito-_sensei_," ucap Mikuo.

"SMS apa?" tanyaku.

"Katanya mulai hari ini kamu, Lui dan Oliver harus datang ke sekolah setiap malam hari, tepatnya jam 7 malam," jawab Mikuo.

"Hah?! Capek atuh, nanti pagi sampai siang kan kami sekolah, cuman ada waktu luang nanti sore. Kalau malem-malemnya juga sekolah, bisa mati kita bertiga," ucapku sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Gak sampai mati kok," jawab Mikuo santai.

Aku pun hanya menghela napas.

"Nanti kamu bilang ke Lui dan Oliver ya. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," ucap Mikuo sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 13:00~**

"Aiih... malam hari juga ada aktifitas, memang gak capek hah?!" dengusku kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Saat aku melihat ruang makan, terlihat sekelompok mahluk berwarna-warni yang sedang makan. (A: ya iya lah, masa lagi mandi =='')(Len: au ah!)

"Ambil aja semuanya," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan 1 mangkok sambel kepada Akaito.

"Yang bener nih?" tanya Akaito dengan mata bling-bling.

"Iya," jawab Miku.

"Makasihhhh Miku-_chan_~" ucap Akaito sambil mengembat 1 mangkok sambel tersebut.

"Woy, jangan dihabisin sendiri!" teriak Akaiko.

Miku hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menengok ke arahku.

"Len-_kun_. Kamu tidak ikut makan?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, iya," jawabku sambil berjalan ke meja makan.

Setelah aku mengambil makanan yang ku inginkan, langsung saja aku berjalan ke ruang tamu, soalnya ruang makan sudah penuh dengan mahluk berjubel.

* * *

.

.

**~Di Ruang Tamu~**

Saat sampai ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, aku melihat 8 mahluk yang sedang ngumpul. 8 orang nista tersebut antara lain, yaitu Mikuo, Ted, Gumiya, Yuuma, Kaito, Lui, Oliver dan Piko.

"Oy, Len-_kun_, mau makan?" tanya Lui.

"Ya iya lah, emang kamu gak lihat aku bawa apa?" ucapku.

"Oh," jawab Lui.

"Ya."

"Makan disini?".

"Iya."

"Deket Piko?"

"Iya."

"Sekarang juga mau makannya?"

"Iya.."

"Mau duduk?"

"Iya, saya mau duduk."

"Makan sambil duduk?

"Enggak. Saya makan sambil tiarap."

"Oh," jawab Lui dengan wajah _innocent-_nya.

'_Gw telen juga nih anak," batinku kesal._

Aku pun langsung duduk disamping Piko.

"Piko," panggilku.

"Iya _nii-chan_," jawab Piko tanpa menengok ke arahku.

"Piko-_chan_, kapan kau pulang? Kok aku gak lihat," tanyaku.

"Tadi pagi," jawabnya santai.

"Oh," jawabku.

"Gimana keadaanmu Len-kun? kamu pingsan berjam-jam loh," tanya Oliver.

"Ah, baik-baik saja kok. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku, demam seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya untukku," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu, baguslah," jawab Oliver.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Miku datang mengambil piring kotor, kemudian memberikan kami minuman, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kami pun meminum minuman yang dibuat Miku. Rasanya seperti jus jeruk.

Setelah itu, kini ruangan rasanya hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Mikuo memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh, barusan aku beli DVD _Hightschool DxD_ loh," ucap Mikuo dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Dan seperti biasa, mahluk mesum ini membicarakan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Haaah..." aku hanya menghela napas.

"Wuiiih, seru tuh!" ucap Yuuma dengan mata bling-bling.

"Eh, tunggu. Tapi percuma aja dibeli kalau ada cahaya dewanya, jadi kurang berasa gitu," ucap Gumiya dengan wajah memelas.

"Eits, DVD ini baru keluar langsung saya beli, jadi belum sempat ada cahaya dewanya," ucap Mikuo sambil terenyum er... mesum.

"Hah, yang bener loh?" tanya Ted dengan mata bling-bling. Mikuo pun mengangguk mantap.

"Ane baru nonton sedikit sih, katanya anime _Hightschool DxD vulgar _sekali," ucap Yuuma.

"Iya, jadi kita bisa lihat _oppai _secara langsung," lanjut Gumiya.

"Iya-iya, katanya juga ada *piip*, *piip* dan *piip* nya loh," ucap Ted.

"Iya, makanya itu," jawab Mikuo.

"Makanya itu apa toh?" tanya Ted. Sedangkan yang diminta jawaban hanya diam.

"Ok, kapan kita nontonnya?" akhirnya Kaito membuka mulutnya.

"Nanti malam saja, sekarang masih pagi tauk," ucap Mikuo.

"Tapi besok sudah mulai sekolah lagi loh, kalau kita nontonnya malam-malam nanti disekolah bisa mengantuk," ucap Gumiya.

"Iya juga sih," jawab Mikuo.

"Bagaimana jika kita susun rencana," ucap Yuuma.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya mereka ber-4 bersamaan kecuali aku, Lui, Oliver dan Piko.

"Kita suruh semua cewek dirumah pergi ke taman, yang cowok-cowoknya dirumah aja," ucap Yuuma.

"Pintar," ucap Mikuo sambil menunjukan jempolnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara kita menyuruhnya?" tanya Ted.

"Hem..." Mikuo memasang tampang berfikir.

Mereka membicarakan hal-hal itu tanpa melihat keadaan, disini ada Piko.

"_Nii-chan,_ _vulgar _itu seperti apa?" dan bingo, Piko dengan polosnya menanyakan hal yang dibicarakan 5 mahluk mesum tersebut.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu _oppai _dan *piip* itu apa?" tanya Piko kembali.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tau itu," ucap Piko sambil menunjukan wajah imutnya.

"Errr... it..itu... em..." ucapku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi.

Aku pun melirik ke arah 5 mahluk yang masih membicarakan hal-hal aneh itu.

"Mikuo-_senpai_," panggilku dengan aura gelap. Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih sibuk ber-5.

"Kalau begitu," ucapku pelan sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

**Whuuuuuusssssssssss **(Suara angin)

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, aku langsung mengambil DVD yang dipegang Mikuo.

"Hei-hei, Len-_kun_! Mau kau apaakan DVD itu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Kau akan tau sendiri," jawabku sambil tangan kananku memegang pinggiran DVD itu disebelah kanan, lalu tangan kiriku memegang pinggiran DVD sebelah kiri.

"Hey hey hey, jangan bilang kalau kamu mau.." ucap Gumiya khawatir.

"Yap, aku akan mematahkannya," ucapku sambil tersenyum devil.

"Jangan lakukan hal aneh-aneh, kalau kau melakukan hal itu maka ka-" ucap Mikuo yang terpotong. kini ke-5 mahluk mesum itu hanya diam terpaku.

**Prak...**

"Ups, _sorry_," ucapku sambil mematahkan DVD itu.

"Hei, Len-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Lui.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa sih," jawab Lui sambil mengeluarkan wajah _innocent_-nya juga.

"Huuuuh, ok. Ayo Piko-_chan_," ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Piko.

"Apa _nii-chan_?" tanya Piko.

"Ke kamarmu, disini terlalu berbahaya," jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul kepada Piko. Piko pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Err... aku ikut," ucap Lui sambil membututiku dari belakang, lalu Oliver juga mengikutiku.

"Awas kau ya Len-_kun_!" teriak Mikuo.

"Ya-ya," jawabku tanpa melirik kebelakang sekali pun.

Aku pun pergi menuju kamar Piko.

"Hey, Len-_kun_," panggil seseorang dibelakangku.

"Ya, ada apa Oliver?" tanyaku sambil terus berjalan.

"Hee, kau tidak lihat tadi wajah mereka seperti apa ya?" tanya Oliver.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" jawabku yang sekaligus bertanya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa sih, tapi tadi wajah mereka serem sekali," jawab Oliver.

"Ya biarlah," jawabku santai.

* * *

.

.

Aku pun sudah sampai didepan kamar Piko.

"Len-_kun_!" panggil seseorang.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil menoleh ke sumber suara.

Saat ku lihat, ternyata yang memanggilku adalah seorang wanita berambut _Honeyblonde_ diikat _ponytail_, orang tersebut adalah Lenka.

"Eh? _Nee-chan_ kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku.

"Mendengar kau pingsan _nee-chan _langsung kesini," jawab Lenka dengan wajah khawatir.

"Oh begitu," jawabku singkat.

"Lenny tidak apa? Kenapa Lenny bisa pingsan? Lenny sudah makan? Lenny sudah istirahat yang cukup? Len-" tanya Lenka yang bertubi-tubi. Dan langsung aku potong.

"Lenny tidak apa-apa kok, kan sudah biasa Lenny pingsan," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu, syukurlah," jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, enak juga ya kalau punya kakak," ucap Lui sambil menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih. (A: maklum dia pake Sun*ight XD #dihajar Lui)

Aku dan Lenka hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, oh iya Len-_kun_, ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan," ucap Lenka dengan wajah serius.

"Hm, apa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Sebaiknya jangan dibicarakan disini," ucap Lenka sambil menarik tanganku.

"Eh, iya," jawabku.

Lenka pun membawaku keruangan yang sepi.

.

.

"EH? Yang benar?" tanyaku kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Lenka.

"Iya, mungkin setelah ujian nanti," jawab Lenka sambil menunduk.

"Ta... tapi kenapa?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Mereka sulit berkomunikasi denganmu kalau disini, selain itu mereka ingin kau keluar dari sekolah penyihir itu dan kau disekolahkan ditempat yang mereka tentukan sendiri," jawab Lenka. Aku pun hanya menundukan kepala.

"Oh iya," lanjut Lenka. Sepontan aku langsung menatap wajah Lenka dengan wajah serius.

"Sebentar lagi kamu ada kenaikan kelas disekolah penyihirmu-kan?" lanjut Lenka.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Kapan kenaikan kelasnya?" tanya Lenka.

"Mungkin 1 atau 2 bulan lagi," jawabku.

"Apa Lenny sudah menyelesaikan tugas kenaikan kelasnya?" tanya Lenka.

"Err... belum," jawabku.

"Hmm, Lenny cuman punya waktu 1 bulan untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu, soalnya mereka akan datang mejemputmu 1 bulan lagi," ucap Lenka dengan wajah serius.

"Sa... SATU BULAN LAGI?!" teriaku kaget.

"Iya, 1 bulan lagi," jawab Lenka.

"Tapi, walaupun sudah naik kelas tetap percuma sajakan, karena akhirnya pasti aku akan keluar dari sana," ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Kau ingin menjadi penyihir hebatkan? Ingin menjadi penyihir no 1 disekolahmu?" tanya Lenka.

"Iya, tapi aku juga sudah lumayan hebat dalam sihir," jawabku.

"Tidak ada salahnya-kan kalau bisa lebih hebat lagi? Dari semua sihir yang kau bisa, hanya sihir cinta saja loh yang tidak bisa kau kuasai," ucap Lenka.

"Iya ya," jawabku.

"Jadi, sebelum mereka menjemputmu, selesaikan lah saja dulu tugasmu," ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum.

"Iya.." jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lenka.

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan Lenka.

Di perjalanan ke kamar Piko. Aku melihat Rin kebingungan melihatku.

"Len? Ada apa?" tanya Rin. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin, dan terus berjalan.

"Aneh," ucap Rin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 18:15~**

**~Di Kamar Piko~**

Kini aku berada di kamar Piko. Disini tentunya ada Piko, lalu ada Lui dan Oliver.

Kami disini sibuk sendiri, Piko yang sedang main _Game Online_, Lui yang sedang main tablet milik Piko, Oliver sedang santai dijendela, sedangkan aku sibuk bermain HP.

Ruangan terasa sepi, hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Akhirnya aku yang harus memecahkan keheningan.

"Lui-_kun_, Oliver-_kun_," panggilku sambil terus menatap layar HP.

"Apa?" jawab Lui dan Oliver berbarengan.

"Tadi aku berbicara sebentar dengan Mikuo-_senpai_," ucapku.

"Berbicara apa? Tentang hubungan kalian?" tanya Lui.

"Apa kalian ingin kencan?" tanya Oliver.

"Apa kalian ingin melakukan *piip*?" tanya Lui.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! BODOH!" teriakku kesal sambil melempar 2 buah bantal besar, dan bantal besar tersebut tepat terkena wajah Lui dan Oliver.

"Aww..." ringis Lui dan Oliver kesakitan.

"Cuman bantal doang kok sakit?" tanya Piko.

"Ehehehe," Lui dan Oliver hanya nyengir. Aku dan Piko pun hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi tadi kamu bicarain apa aja sama Mikuo-_senpai_?" tanya Lui.

"Katanya, mulai hari ini kita masuk malam," jawabku.

"Hah? Masuk malam? Ngapain? Kemana? Malam apa?" tanya Oliver beruntun.

Aku pun melirik Piko sebentar.

"Sini deh," ucapku menyuruh Lui dan Oliver mendekat. Lui dan Oliver pun mendekatiku.

"Apa?" tanya Lui.

"Sini telingamu!" perintahku. Lalu Lui pun mendekatkan telinganya. Dan aku mulai membisikan sesuatu.

"_Mulai sekarang, kita harus masuk sekolah penyihir mulai jam 7 malam," bisikku._

"HAH, KITA BISA MATI ATUH!" teriak Lui.

"Gak sampai mati kok," jawabku sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Apa? Mati kenapa?" tanya Oliver. Aku pun mengasih aba-aba agar Lui memberitau Oliver. Kemudian Lui membisikan sesuatu ke Oliver.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! ARE YOU SERIUS, WE CAN MATI ATUH!" teriak Oliver dengan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris sebisanya. (A: #digampar Oliver)

"Gak sampe mati kok," jawabku sambil _double sweatdrop_.

"Jam 7 ya?" tanya Lui. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Oh begitu," jawab Lui.

Ruangan pun kembali hening.

Aku, Lui dan Oliver hanya diam kayak orang tablo. (A: #dikeroyok Len, Lui & Oliver)

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku disela-sela keheningan.

"Jam 18:45," jawab Piko.

"Jam 6 lebih ya," ucapku.

Ruangan pun kembali hening untuk sesaat.

"Masuknya tadi jam berapa?" tanya Lui. Lalu Oliver menjawab dengan jarinya. (?)

Ruangan pun kembali hening untuk sesaat.

"Masuknya jam 7 kan? Sekarang sudah jam 7 loh _nii-chan_," ucap Piko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Eh?" aku, Lui dan Oliver pun hanya ber-eh-ria.

0%

25%

50%

75%

95%

100%'

CONNECT!

"KITAAA TELAAAAT BROOOOOOOO!" teriakku, Lui dan Oliver bersamaan.

"YAH GIMANA NIH?!" teriak Lui sambil berlari kesana-kemari.

"KITA BISA DISANTET (?) MEITO-_SENSEI_!" teriak Oliver panik.

"LANGSUNG CABUT AJA!" teriakku sambil berlari menuju jendela.

"CABUT APAAN?!" teriak Lui.

"Langsung berangkat maksudku," jawabku sambil _sweatdrop_.

"OKEH!" teriak Lui dan Oliver bersamaan, lalu mereka berlari menuju jendela.

**Sreeek **(Suara jendela dibuka)

"Ok, siap!" ucap Oliver mengambil ancang-ancang loncat dari jendela.

"Siap!" ucap Lui.

"Ok, _let's go_!" teriak Oliver.

"KALIAN MAU NGAPAIN?!" teriak Piko.

"Eh?" aku, Lui dan Oliver pun hanya cengok.

"Mau bunuh diri ya?! Ini lantai 2 **BAKA**!" teriak Piko dengan penekanan di bagian 'BAKA'.

"Eh, iya-ya," ucapku.

"Jadi?" tanya Lui.

"Jalan kaki," jawab Oliver.

"Ok," jawabku sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Piko, lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah. Lui dan Oliver pun hanya mengikutiku.

Disepanjang perjalanan Lui dan Oliver bolak-balik ngoceh, karena mereka capek harus jalan kaki. Siapa sih orang yang enggak keganggu atas ocehan mereka? Langsung saja aku masukan 2 buah pisang dimulut mereka masing-masing, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju sekolah penyihir.

Yah... pasti akhir-akhirnya telat juga.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

* * *

~Author's Teritorial~

Author: akhirnya selesai juga #selonjoran.

Lia: _masuta _kok updatednya lama sih?

Author: _gomenasai_! Saya lagi gak dapet ide, ditambah lagi komputernya lagi rusak TTATT)

Ryn: -_-

Author: maaf kalau chapter ini agak aneh, kebetulan otak saya juga lagi _blank_, mungkin chapter yang di awal-awal ada yang diulang disini.

Lia: yaudahlah, yang penting updated :D

Author: pengennya chapter ini Y*oi-nya dibanyakin, tapi takutnya ada yang gak suka XD

Ryn: gak penting amet.

Author: maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Apa lagi bagian LenXRin nya lumayan dikit, dan gak ada romantis-romantisnya. Maklum, saya bukan tipe orang yang romantis TTATT)

Ryn: banyak banget sih curcolnya!

Lia: :D

Author: oh iya, nanti saya pengen bikin FF baru, dan pastinya ada Yaoi juga XD

Ryn: yang ini aja belum kelar! kok mau bikin lagi!

Lia: iya tuh :v

Author: #aura suram

Author: ok, minta reviewnya Boleh?

_gomen_ kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih comment, keritikan(mau pedes/manis, terserah XD#plak) pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima

Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu anda untuk membaca fanfict abal-abal milik saya ^_^

V

V

V


End file.
